Dark Meets Light
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing for 14 years. The king of the Elves has returned after being gone for 400 years. What does Harry have to do with the King's return. I'm Finally DONE.
1. Return

Dark Meets Light

Chapter One: Return

Two people walk down a path together trying not to be sad as one of them must leave. Leave the world of Elf's to go to a world of wizards, a place neither truly belong to but he must go. Great evil is there and he must get rid of it as fast as he can to protect the world he loves.

"Do I have to go to this place in England? I'm not fit for their world, I don't belong there, and can't I stay here" A young voice says walking up to his old time friend and master.

"I'm sorry but you have a job to do. You must go Kai you belong there" states an older voice smiling as he continues to walk along a path of trees.

"I belong here more than I do there, Master Zion" sighs Kai touching a tree he smiles as he feels the energy running through the tree.

"As a friend go do your job, as your master you must go and save all worlds from this evil" states his master sadly knowing it his Lord's job to save the world.

The two walk into the town of huge trees that hold the homes of the Elves. Sighing Kai walks up to his home, looking around to make sure he has everything he needs. Whispering a spell his stuff pacts itself into his trunk, putting his hand on the locks he locks up his trunk.

Shrinking his trunk he places it into his pocket, looking around his place he smiles and says goodbye to it as he walks out of the house he has lived in since he can remember. Walking to the greetings hall he walks in to see all his masters and he looks at all his familiars.

"Kai how are you this fine day in our lives?" asks a young looking women walking up to him. She has short black hair, with golden eyes wearing the traditional clothes of an elf. A small white shirt to cover her breasts and .long white silk skirt that goes to her ankles.

"I am fine Trinity. How are you?" shoots back Kai hugging her.

"I do hope you find your soul mate and stop trying to take mine" smiles a young looking man walking toward him. He has long silver hair with golden eyes wearing only a pair of white pants.

"Come now, Zexion I would never do that to you" smiles Kai hugging him as well.

Zion smiles as he watches everyone walk up to Kai, saying some last minutes jokes or thanks to him. All of his friends are there to say goodbye to him, as they know they will not see him for a little while.

A young women walks up to him, hugging him she smiles. "May the Spirits be with you always" she says to him before backing up.

"May the Spirits be with you all, and with you Raven forever" says Kai as he and Zion both put on cloaks to hide their face and body.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Headmaster, Harry Potter has been missing since he was three, and I don't think he is still alive sir" states Severus Snape Potion Mater of Hogwarts.

"I believe he is alive and will come back to us" replies Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The two walk into the Great Hall which is awaiting the arrival of the students for another year at Hogwarts. The two walk to their seats as the students start to fill into the hall.

"I must insist in dropping the act and stop looking for Mr. Potter" states Severus Snape.

"I won't stop looking for Harry I must have hope in the fact that he is still alive" sighs Albus as the sorting finishes.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. Let us welcome the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Kadaj. Now let us enjoy this wonderful feast" smiles Albus waving his hands and making the food appears.

The students and professors dig into the food, not giving a care in the world about anything else. The students strike up conversations with each other talking about the upcoming school year. As well as what they all did over the summer time, and what they wish to do the next summer.

Albus strikes up a conversation with Minerva about the new students, as Severus wonders about this dreading feeling that he is getting. The whole hall is buzzing with excitement with what the year is to bring. Although some of the students and staff fear the next Voldemort strike on the school this year.

A wind picks up in the hall whirling around the whole hall, before targeting in front of the two middle tables. The wind picks up speed, whipping around and getting smaller by the second. When the wind dies down, standing where the wind was, are two figures cloaked in black, nothing can be seen.

The tallest one takes a step forward as well as taking down his hood; this man has pointed ears, pale skin, and long silver hair. He is smiling up at Albus waiting for him to recognize him, the shorter one twirls around looking at everyone in the hall. Walking up next to the taller one as Albus stands up walking over to the two of them.

"Zion, my old friend welcome to Hogwarts. How are you? What brings you here?" asks Albus shaking the elf's hand.

"Albus I am fine my Kyuuyuuda(1). I come bearing good news, well two pieces of good news. One is we have found the King of Elves; he shall be coming here sometime tonight. As well as he requests a room with Mr. Potter, one bedroom a sitting room and a bathroom is all the two will need as one shall not be sleeping in the room" smiles Zion.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter is not among the students" drawls out Severus as he walks up to Zion.

"I disagree with you there Mr. Snape, as I am standing right here" comes a voice from under the hood of the small man.

He pulls the hood down revealing a young man with long black hair tied lightly in the back, pale skin just like an elf. His ears are pointed and his eyes are slit with gold in the middle and emerald on the outside. The lightning bolt shaped scar can be seen clearly as his bangs are tied in with the rest of his hair.

"Dear lord you are alive" gasps Albus.

"Yes Albus Dumbledore I am alive and well. I have been living among the elves since I was three, I am very well aware of my duty to hunt down and kill this Dark Lord Voldemort. I shall be attending the seventh year in hopes of a death eater telling this Dark Lord of my return" Harry Potter states twirling around to look at everyone again.

"We can talk more in my office, Severus lead Harry to my office and eat dinner with him I will be up when everything down here is done" states Albus going back to his seat.

"Goodbye Master I do hope the spirits will stay with you forever" bows Harry to him master.

"I shall see you in the future, may the spirits be with you" bows Zion leaving the room in a whirl of wind.

Harry turns toward the exit, walking away leaving Severus to follow closely behind him. Along the way neither say a word to each other, Harry doesn't wish to speak and Severus doesn't believe it is Potter. Harry stops in front of the gargoyle, reaching out he pets the gargoyle softly.

The gargoyle jumps to the side letting the two pass without a password, Harry steps up onto the whirling stairs. Severus just keeps his eyes on Potter not wanting to let his guard down for one minute. Harry smiles as he summons up two chairs for them both to sit down in, Harry sits down as food appears in front of both of them.

The two eat in silence as time ticks by for the both of them; Severus keeps his eyes on Potter making sure he make no threatening moves. Harry chuckles at this stopping to look at Severus to see why he is watching him.

"Are you going to watch my every move until Albus get here sir?" asks Harry back looking at Severus to know the reaction.

"I don't trust you" Severus replies with.

"I don't blame you I would not trust myself either, but I can tell you this I could never in a million years lie to you Severus Snape" Harry states looking at the door.

A few minutes later Albus walks into his office with Minerva at his heels, smirking Harry turns to look ahead of him. Severus just looks at Potter wondering how he knew that Albus was coming up to see him.

"So care to explain everything Harry?" asks Albus.

"That dear headmaster is easier said than done. I was taken from Private Drive when I was only three by Zion. He took me to Yama Mori Rikuchi or Mountain Woods Land. There I was told my true name, Zion and many other Elves teaching all that I need to know how to survive in both worlds. So that is all that has happened to me" explains Harry not looking up to meet anyone's eyes.

"Why would the elves take you at such a young age to begin training?" asks Albus trying to understand everything.

"Simple to get me away from that which would not take care of me" answers Harry smiling.

"I highly doubt that your relatives would not take care of you" sneers Severus.

"Obviously you don't know my family very well, the three years that I was there. The only time I can remember them touching me was when they had to. No toys accept those that were broken and hand me down clothes. Barely any food to survive on, plus my aunt and uncle tried to get me to start doing chores the day I turned three. Need I say more about the ones Albus put my life in" Harry shouts snapping at Severus with a cold hard glare.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" asks Albus.

"I cannot lie when I am around my soul mate" states Harry.

"What do you mean?" asks Albus.

"It mean that elves cannot ever lie to the one they are destined to be with for all eternity. All elves are bound by the nuri(2), no one can disobey them. Who's your soul mate Potter" states Severus before asking.

"You Severus Snape Lord of the Royal Family that serves the King of Elves, and if you want me to confirm it I can always say your true name" Harry replies calmly looking into Severus eyes, letting him into his mind to hear his true name.

"I understand, but I will not acknowledge it" growls Severus leaving the room.

"Albus you should call him back in," speak Minerva for the first time.

"I wouldn't fret about it for now, he needs time to adjust to the fact that he will no longer be alone for the rest of his eternal life" smirks Harry getting up "I shall leave as well the King shall be coming soon," Harry leaves that room to go to his own room.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

_Who does he think he is? Saying that I am his mate, I am unworthy of such a title to be given to me. I am just glad he did not say my true name or Albus would __have__ gained total control over me. Although that does mean Potter has total control over me because he knows my true name._

Thinks Severus as he goes down to his private chambers to think about all Potter has said today in the office of the headmaster. As well as get ready to teach the student tomorrow in potions his favorite subject.

All names are not mine; I just use them for this story so don't sue me, all from different games, movies, and shows.

1. Kyuuyuuda an old friend

2. Nuri rules/laws

TBC Will Potter actually attend classes as a student or will just sit in some to watch how the teachers teach? Well to find out anything please stay tuned for the next chapter in this exciting story. Man I feel great well bye,

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	2. King of Elves

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Two: King of Elves

Getting up he walks to the door, the King of Elves should be coming soon. He may not look like an elf but he is and must pay respect to his leader and ruler. Of course he would rather continue working in his private room then seeing this new king.

Walking down the hall he sees many students and the new teacher Kadaj going to the doors of the Great Hall. Albus comes down looking at everyone that has gathered, it is not much but there still are a lot of students who are elves.

Looking ahead, they all head out doors to greet the King, the gate waiting for the King to show up outside of the grounds.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Harry sighs getting up he goes down into his trunk to the eleventh room, the library. He sits down on the floor concentrating on the King of Elves, knowing he is to appear soon.

Wind whirls around him as he continues to concentrate on the way the King looks, knowing that this is important for all the elves that have not seen him yet. Harry closes his eyes trying to concentrate on what is to be done when the King arrives and how he can stay out of the way.

So not to get in the way or expose the secret he has been told to keep for the King. If everyone found out about this one secret both their lives will be at stake because of it. As it is not time for the secret to come out to the world.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

_I need to talk to our lord about not becoming Harry's soul mate; I cannot, and am not good enough to be his soul mate. Our lord must have made a mistake in choosing Harry to be hooked up with me; I am not fit and never will fit the place of soul mate to Harry Potter._

Severus growls as he waits for the King of Elves to show up and explain where he has been all this time. As well as to why he has picked now to reappear and grace Hogwarts with his presence.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

A swift wind starts to form outside of the gates, the wind picks up quickly then stops a few seconds after it had started. Standing where the winds once concentrated in that spot is a Tall Elf, the gates open and everyone goes to greet the King.

He is wearing a long green silk robe with a black belt to keep it closed. His hair is down to his back braided and tied. His pale beautiful skin on the face is disrupted with scars.

He has one scar on his right cheek, just one thick line in between his ear and eye down to chin. On his left cheek is a weird spiral like scar ending at bottom of his lip. He also has a crescent shaped moon tattoo on his forehead, the students and the two teachers bow down to the King.

"I see many have gathered to greet me," speaks the King, softly bowing back.

"Please come inside King of Elves," states Albus, coming up to the King without bowing first.

"The students may go back to their dorms now, Kadaj you may go as well" states the King, ignoring Albus.

"Of course My Lord," bows Kadaj, turning to leave.

"Harry shall lead you to our room before dinner tomorrow night so we may speak Kadaj" whispers the King before Kadaj could leave.

"Yes sire" whispers back Kadaj, before disappearing with the students.

"King of Elves please come with me to my office, so we can talk in a warm place" states Albus trying to get the King to pay attention to him.

"Lord Severus, I do believe that the winds are trying to speak to me. I do believe it is time to go in" smirks the King once again ignoring Albus.

"Why are you ignoring me King of Elves?" asks Albus walking in front of the King.

"Albus sir, to be truthful, you have disrespected my King by not bowing before approaching him. He shall ignore you until you bow and ask for forgiveness" answers Severus staying in his spot wanting to see what Albus will do now that he knows he has done something wrong.

"Oh yes, please forgive me I did not know it sire" bows Albus smiling.

_I can't believe I have to bow down to an Elf of all; I am above him and shouldn't have to bow down to him at all. _Albus thinks before straightening up, to look at the King to see if his is forgiven for the mistake.

"You are not; I can read your thoughts. I know you believe you are above me, when in truth you are beneath me. Never forget your place in this world, only Fudge is my equal. You are just a common wizard like Tom Riddle, don't you ever forget that" growls out the King.

"Come my Lord we shall go inside to talk further" sighs Severus going in front of the King, leading him away from a stunned Albus.

_He should have known that the King has a lot more power __than__ he does and can do far more __than__ anyone else can without getting caught. A fool is to make that mistake and he did, he shall never be in favor of my King. Perhaps this year with the King here will be interesting for all who stay here. _Thinks Severus as he leads the King to the Headmaster's office.

"I do believe that I have not given you nor the headmaster my name" speaks the King walking slowly behind Severus.

"No my Lord I do not know it, although I am inclined to ask how you know my name" Severus says as the reach the gargoyle that keep the entrance to the Headmasters office safe.

"I know your name from listening in on Harry talking, he of course knew the name of his mate, you. My name is Kai which means the ocean, like your name" smiles the King waiting for the headmaster to get up to them so they continue.

Albus walks up giving the password so they can get into the office to discuss a few things about what is to come and how to go about it. King Kai sits down in the first seat he comes to; ignoring the headmaster he turns to look at Severus.

"I do believe that I shall only show myself during dinner, as Harry shall be eating our room during that time" states King Kai.

"Why are you here sire?" asks Albus.

"I am here to keep an eye on Harry to see how he adjusts to being in a school full of wizards. I wish to meet with the students of each house, to see if anyone of them could actually befriend Harry. I fear no friends here will make it harder for him to adjust to this life style of living. That is why I sent Kadaj to teach here this year, someone Harry knows and can talk to besides getting to know his mate" answers King Kai a little on the snippy side.

"How come I am his mate?" asks Severus looking at King Kai.

"That you may have to ask Harry himself why he chose you to be his mate out of all the elves here" answers King Kai.

"Shall I summon Harry to lead you to your room?" asks Albus standing up, a little irritated with King Kai.

"No that won't be necessary," sighs King Kai getting up he goes to the door.

"Goodnight my Lord" bows Severus.

"Goodnight Severus and Albus" smiles King Kai leaving the room.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Severus smirks on the inside; King Kai is giving Albus a hard time for disrespecting him. _Yes this will me a most interesting year, but now I must speak with Harry about why I am his mate. So he chose me over every single elf in this school, there must be something wrong with his head._

_Albus looks to be angry at my lord for ignoring him most of the time, this is something he must see more often. _Severus thinks before getting up to leave the office and go back to his rooms for the night.

"How dare he ignore me of all people" growls out Albus.

"You must understand Albus he bows to no one only other kings and the Ministry's are his equal. Now if you will excuse me I must get back to my rooms, I've had enough of this day and wish to end it" states Severus getting up he leaves the room leaving Albus to simmer in his thoughts.

_This is not what I thought it would be the king must not get away with ignoring me like that_._ He must not know who I am, being in a land that does not deal with the outside world. For now I will let it slide as I must concentrate on the boy Harry Potter, he may need to be watched to see where his loyalties are._

_I must have him on my side, I must, __and nothing__ else matters but Harry Potter in my control. If I control him, I control the world thanks to the fact he is a very powerful wizard. For now I shall rest and worry about Harry tomorrow, perhaps he should sit in to see how the teachers teach each subject._

_Although I wish to speak to him as soon as I can alone about how he feels about good against evil. As well as light and dark, maybe from there I can draw on if I can control him. _Thinks Albus sitting at his desk in his chair.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

The King walks into his room, closing the trunk door he goes to the bathroom. Taking his clothes off he gets into the shower, washing his body slowly thinking upon the fact that Albus has no sense to close his thoughts to the world. _I can hear his thoughts loud and clear, and it is giving me a major headache, that I __won't__ be able to sleep with. _

Getting out of the shower he wraps himself in a towel taking another one to dry his hair. Going into the bedroom he sits down on his bed, going into a meditating state to calm his heart rate. Calming the heart rate lets him slip into a deep sleep and still be aware of what is going on around him as well.

_Clear my mind, relax my body and be one with the world, I need to start thinking about what is to come in the future as time passes. Ah, I can feel that this castle is alive and unhappy about a few things, I wonder if I could talk to it. _Placing his hand on the wall beside him he concentrates on communicating with the castle.

_I feel a sense of sadness overcome you castle. What is your name? Why are you so unhappy? Can I help in anyway? I try asking the castle wanting to help out if I can in __any way__ at all. A_ picture of a black rose comes into my mind, with a picture of the dark lord as well.

_I see so the name is Black Rose and you are sad because of Voldemort, I know that soon I shall get rid of him. I may get rid of Albus as well for disrespecting King Kai the way he did last night. _

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

As night turns into day, Harry walks out of their room, down to the great hall to get some food. Smiling he sits down at the end of the Gryffindor table getting himself some food and eating it. Two people sit down next to him and across from him getting their food as well.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger, it is nice to finally meet you Mr. Harry Potter" smiles Hermione extending her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too" states Harry taking the hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley, so how do you like the school so far?" asks now Ron.

"I can't really say at the moment as I haven't been here for long" answers Harry turning to look at the headmaster then Severus.

"So are you attending classes like a normal student?" asks Hermione.

"No, I think I'll just sit in to see how they teach you students" Harry leans back to take a look at everyone in his line of view better.

"Why, don't you need this stuff to help you defeat you-know-who?" asks Ron looking at Harry weirdly.

"I already know everything there is to know about magic, an advantage of being raised among elves for fourteen years. I just want know how much everyone who goes here gains before leaving. I really don't have any interest to stay here after I get my job done" states Harry not looking the least bit sad or angry.

"So how come you have so many earring in your right ear?" asks Ron.

"Ron" says Hermione hitting him up top the head.

"What it is a fair question beside I didn't want to stay on that topic" growls out Ron rubbing his head a little.

"Don't worry Miss. Granger I don't mind answering that, I have so many because I feel like it. I also put them in my right ear simple because I am gay" Harry answers with a slight smile on his face.

"Hermione, call me Hermione" smiles Hermione looking up at the Headmaster.

"Harry can we talk alone regarding a few question I forgot to ask last night" smiles Albus.

"I would not because of how you treated King Kai last night, but I must to get a few things straight with you now before anything else can go wrong" smirks Harry getting up to follow the headmaster.

"See you later right" speaks up Ron.

"Yeah, Ron Hermione, I would love to hang out with you two more, bring the friends you trust most and we'll eat lunch outside today" states Harry walking ahead of the headmaster out of the hall laughing a little.

TBC, Alright people this chapter is up for now, I didn't add any words you wouldn't know this time around.

At least I think I didn't. I say thanks to all who have reviewed for me: Calmest Card, Thanatos Nemesis, HeatherLB, DebsTheSnapeFan, JinChan24, Potter's Wifey, and dmweasley.

Find out why Severus has a great fear of King Kai?

Dark Angel From Mercury


	3. Investigate

Dark Meets Light

Chapter 3: Investigate

Harry waits for the headmaster to catch up to him, before continuing to the statue that protects the entrance to the headmaster's office. Letting Albus say his password that will let them into the office, Harry sits down in the first chair he sees. Waiting for Albus to sit down and start talking to him about whatever it is he wants to talk about.

"Harry I want to ask you a few questions that have to do with what you believe in. Now how do you feel about good and evil, and light and dark?" asks Albus leaning in his chair to hear Harry's answers.

"I believe that you are either good or evil, as well as be persuaded to go to either side. I don't care which side people are on, as long as they don't kill people and say it is better for the world. Evil is only as bad as someone makes it out to be, so I do not fear any of it. My masters told me to never fear that which you don't understand, even if it doesn't make sense to you at that point in time.

"As for light and dark, I find nothing wrong with being either. As light and dark is the same as yin and yang. You must have both, or there is nothing left in the world. Soulmates are always dark and light, like me and Severus. Severus is dark and completes me because I am light, without him I am nothing. So I don't see why you have to bring any of this up at this point in time.

"As my answer will be the same, even if you ask me next week, next month, or even next year. Now I do believe that the life of Hogwarts is going on at this time, which means classes will be starting soon. Tell me if I should actually me in school or check them out. For I feel I should just sit in and watch as I know all that this school can teach these kids" answers Harry not once looking up at Albus.

"I see, I think you should sit in the classes to see how they are taught" smiles Albus getting up

"I do believe that was my plan, now if you will excuse me I must be going or I'll be late for History of Magic class" states Harry getting up and leaving the headmaster in his office.

Albus leaves going to see Minerva about something all the while fuming. _I must somehow change his mind or I __won't__ be able to control him at all. My plans must not __fail;__ I must have him under my control so I can be the most powerful wizard out there. _Albus leaves the room never knowing of the shadow that had lurked in a corner.

Coming out Draco Malfoy leaves the office as well, heading off to History of Magic as the while trying to remember what had been said in the room.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Harry sits down as Professor Binns starts teaching the class, watching as Draco comes in late to class. Shaking his head he turns back to listening to Binns go on about a one elf war with humans.

"Can anyone tell the elf's name and what happened to him?" asks Binns.

"I can, but first I wish to point out that just because one elf started fighting with humans. That doesn't mean that there was only one elf for the entire war" states Harry looking at Professor Binns.

"Yes that is true, continue" speaks Professor Binns.

"The Elf's name was Eragon, but at first he was human, given the gift to look like an elf to heal a wound on his back. His Dragon was named Saphira; she was the only female dragon left. Together they fought against the evil King Galbatorix, and his brother Murtagh of blood. Only because he was forced to swear alliance with the King in an ancient language that can't be undone.

"He was wounded by a shadow, the scar making him go into pain all the time, so the elves gave him a gift and healed him of his wound. Together he and Saphira traveled to Ellesmera where he trained under Oromis and his male dragon Glaedr. Defeating King Galbatorix, Eragon got his revenge as well as a calm sort of peace in his life. I do believe that is all to the tale unless I missed something" smiles Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you come to know all of this?" asks Professor Binns.

"My Master Zion taught me everything there is to know about the history of the world. I know every human and creature's history by memory. It is something we must know in order to understand why everything is the way it is today. My teacher taught me that knowing everything about everyone's past helps me be a better person to anyone I meet" answers Harry writing down some notes about the class, the students and the teacher.

Professor Binns goes on to give them homework to do to hand in on his next class. The students file out of the classroom, Harry being the last for he wishes to view everything the students do. Ron and Hermione wait for him wanting to leave that class as soon as possible.

"Hermione what is your next class, Ron yours?" asks Harry at the two as they begin to walk away from that classroom.

"I have Ancient Runes next and Ron has Divinations next" answers Hermione for the both of them.

"Alright for now I'll go to Divinations with Ron, and the next time you have Ancient Runes I'll go with you Hermione" speaks Harry walking off with Ron upstairs.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Welcome class to another year in my class, learning about the soul, the mind, the spirit, and the body. As well as seeing if you truly have the sight, the greatest gift of all. Today we shall try to lift our bodies as well as our minds into the clouds. Mr. Potter do you wish to say something before class begins" speaks Professor Trelawney.

"No, I don't wish to interrupt your class" smiles Harry sitting in the back.

"Today I want you all to cross your legs into an Indian style. To clear your minds, and try to lift your body up off your seat using your sight to do it" speaks Professor Trelawney.

Harry watches as the students try to do what is asked of them, with little success. Shaking his head he watches as the teacher sits down to demonstrate it to her class. She doesn't ever move from the ground so Harry sits down in an Indian style. Closing his mind to the outside world he feels the magic in the air and around his body.

He lets the magic slowly lift him up off his seat into that air, hovering a few feet from the ground. Relaxing he opens his eyes to see the teacher staring at him in amazement at what he can do.

"Who taught you to do that?" Professor Trelawney asks as Harry smiles at her.

"My master at Divinations taught me this, her name Tifa. She told me to feel the magic that is in the air around your body, than level it with the magic within your body thus lifting you into the air. She taught me everything there is to know about the mind, the soul, the spirit, and the body. As well as that they must become one in order to do this, as we must respect the magic within the air. I was also taught how to see a person's aura while in this state, she told me that I must have all of it memorized" answers Harry undoing his legs and putting them on the ground.

Professor Trelawney tells the class that they must practice lifting their body's off the ground for the next class. Dismissing them, Harry leaves with Ron smiling the whole time, knowing that Ron found it funny. That a teacher can't do what she is trying to teach a class to do.

"Tell Hermione that I will be with you all as soon as I get something from my room" states Harry as they reach a floor.

"Ok see you soon for lunch" smiles Ron taking off down the stairs.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"LET ME IN, I demand to see my King now not at a later time. He will see me as soon as he can, I must talk to him" yells Severus for the last time, as Dobby appears at his side.

"I'm afraid no one is aloud in to see King Kai until just before dinner, or after dinner. Please come back than because you won't get into the rooms until then. King Kai doesn't wish to be disturbed during the day. He needs his sleep; you must not try to get in anymore. Please leave before you upset him, King Kai doesn't want to see anyone until night time." begs Dobby pushing Severus away from the door.

Harry walks up to his door, watching as Dobby tries to push Severus away from his own door. Shaking his head he goes up to his door giving it the password to open setting in he places the papers in his hand down on the table. Picking up some more papers, Harry leaves the room as the door to his rooms shut he turns to Severus.

"Master Harry please tell him to leave here at once, he cannot see the King until right before dinner and after" bows Dobby to Harry.

"I had heard you were one with patience, but here you are demanding to see King Kai. Now I do believe that Dobby has said exactly what King Kai said last night. Not to let anyone in until tonight, now I do believe that is only a little before lunch time. Now I hope you will be ready for tomorrow night, as we will be meeting then" smirks Harry leading Severus away from the door.

"I need to tell King Kai to change your soulmate from me to someone else. I am not fit to be your soulmate at all" speaks Severus in a formal way.

"I see, so you still think he had anything to do with us being soul mates, I'm sorry to tell you but I chose you out of everyone in the whole world. Now you must excuse me I have a luncheon with a couple students outside" smiles Harry going toward the door that leads to the outside.

Harry walks outside going toward Ron and Hermione, noticing seven others that he does not know. Sitting down he eats his lunch, watching the others wondering who each of them are and if he can trust them. Although he doesn't trust anyone with his darkest secret, that he can't tell people yet.

"Alright, everyone knows this is Harry. So now introduce yourselves so he can know who you are" speaks Hermione to everyone.

"I'll go first, names Ginny Weasley and I am in Gryffindor" smiles Ginny.

"Names Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor as well" smirks Seamus.

"Call me Dean Thomas in Gryffindor too" says Dean.

"You call me Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'm in Hufflepuff" sighs Justin.

"I have many names but I would like it if you called me by my real name Luna Lovegood, I come from Ravenclaw" speaks Luna.

"Blaise Zabini from Slytherins" nods Blaise not even looking up.

"So tell us a little about you, we don't know anything at all, no one tells us anything" speaks Ginny keeping her eye on Harry.

"I'm here to kill Voldemort, and to collect my soulmate Severus Snape. That is about all you truly need to know about me" tells Harry, not wanting to say much more about anything at all.

"You said Snape's first name, you can't do that it's not aloud" gaps Ron.

"Actually I am aloud to because I am not a student here, thus the school rules don't apply to me. So I'll call him Severus all I want, no offense I don't mean to be rude about it" smiles Harry.

TBC well that's it for this out many more questions will start to pop up as the story moves forward so keep reviewing.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	4. For The Rest Of The Night

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Four: For the Rest OF The Night

Harry smiles as he listens to the rest of the conversation before it is time to head off to their next class. Harry follows Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, and Blaise to the potions classroom. Laughing a little at the look Severus gives him as he steps into the classroom with his new friends around him.

"Hey Severus, I'll be sitting in for this class for the next hour before I head off to Care of Magical Creatures. So just teach the way you usually do and do not worry, the King shall never find out how you teach your students. Besides he can't stop you from staying here, but I can" smiles Harry sitting down in the back.

The rest of the class comes into the room, noticing Harry many go up to ask him a question. All forgetting that they are actually in their Professor Snape's classroom. He yells at them all to sit down so he can get back to teaching them what he has to so they can leave him alone.

He lists the ingredients on the board for the potion called Serum Strip number 10, saying that they should already know how to make this potion. Smiling Harry stands up walking around, as Severus does the same barking at students for doing something wrong with their potion.

Harry watches as some of the students shake when Severus goes by them, shaking his own head he writes a few notes on the paper he brought. He sits back down trying to think of a way to show off his skills in front of the class and Severus. Getting back up he goes up to Neville and watches as he tries to make the potion without messing up.

"LONGBOTTOM, your potion is suppose to be yellow not blue. Can anyone tell me how this has happened" barks Severus.

"I can" states Harry looking at Severus to challenge him with letting him answer the question.

"Fine, tell the class what he did wrong" growls Severus hoping he gets it wrong.

"He didn't add the bat wings for starters, and then he added the phoenix blood to early. This potion is suppose to act like a phoenix tear to heal any wound. That is also why his potion is blue not yellow at this stage in the potion" answers Harry turning to summon a cauldron to him.

"Correct I'm surprised you even knew that information at all, now start over Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Potter what are you doing?" states then asks Severus.

"I am going to make this potion as well, you see my master Vexon taught me that I must memorize all ingredients to every potion ever made. As well as make them all perfect, not a mistake to be made at all" smiles Harry starting the potion.

Making the potion along with the rest of the class, some watching what he is doing. Others are making their potions along with Harry making sure to follow the instructions. By the time that the potion is done it is time to clean up their areas to leave for their next class.

"Put your potions in a vial and place them up on my desk. Then leave my classroom at once" growls Severus pissed off that Potter actually made a perfect potion.

Harry smiles as he leaves the room, following Ron and Hermione outside for the Care of Magical Creatures Class.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Standing in the back as they reach the teachers hut; a tall, huge in the stomach man walks out of his hut addressing the class.

"Today class we shall be learning about the werefox's in this forest. Where they eat, where they sleep and how they act around friend and foe. Now for Mr. Potter, you may call me Professor Hagrid, I am wondering if you know anything about today's subject" speaks Hagrid to Harry for the first time and to the rest of the class.

"I know all about them, the werefox's are sometimes fox's who turn ugly on a certain night or a human that turns into a fox on a certain night" smiles Harry answering the teacher quickly.

"Right you are about one thing, but I'm afraid no humans turn into fox's that is not so" states Hagrid looking back at Harry.

"Really, where do you get your information Professor? For you are wrong, I happen to be friends with a man who turns into a fox on a certain night. He would probably hurt you for that remark I'm sure you can understand that, as there are humans who turn into wolf's, cats, rat's, and even leopards" remarks Harry walking to the front to face off with the teacher.

"How do you know that?" asks Hagrid looking at Harry in wonder.

"My Master Hayner, is friends with all the worlds' creatures, and knows everything about them. He has taught me all there is to know about these creatures so that I may one day be friends with them all, so I ask you do dare go up against an elder elf who has lived longer then you ever will?" smirks Harry asking the last part carefully.

"Of course I do not want to, they just don't have any of that information in any of the books," starts Hagrid leading them into a little part of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid starts talking about the way the werefox's live by gathering food together in a pact, as well as protecting the weak from any harm. Living in dense yet easy to leave part of the woods, where they burro underground to stay warm in a place they dug out. Speaking about the family, and how close they are to each other.

Never mating outside of the family, and never accepting help unless they help out first. Once he finishes telling the class that. He makes a small little call and out came a few werefox's that are harmless right now. Showing the class how to act around them, he calls the class to an end, telling them to write an essay about the werefox's habits.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Going back into Black Rose, Harry moves up to his room, smirking as Kadaj is waiting for him. Harry walks into his room with Kadaj behind him knowing he wants to speak with the King. Going down into his trunk to his room in there, he knows he shall not being going anywhere for the rest of the night.

Getting into a meditative state he relaxes his breathing so he can regain his energy that he lost from the day. King Kai walks out of his room from the side door; walking up to Kadaj he shakes his hand smiling. They both sit down, and get comfortable so they can talk before he makes his appearance in the Great Hall for dinner.

"I am wondering why you wished to see me before you dined with the whole of Hogwarts my Lord?" asks Kadaj drinking some tea that had been summoned.

"I wish for you from this moment on to keep an eye and mind of everything the Headmaster of this school does. I don't trust Albus anymore then I trust Voldemort with Harry's safety and control of himself. I fear that the Headmaster may only wish to harm Harry in his quest to control everyone in the world of wizards" speaks King Kai answering the question quickly.

"I see I shall do my best, for what you ask of me" smiles Kadaj getting up to leave the room with King Kai behind him.

King Kai walks into the Great Hall, going up to a table that has been set aside just for him. Sitting down King Kai looks around the room, watching all the students come into the hall. All the elves bowing down once they see King Kai in the corner near the teachers.

He sighs as the dinner starts, with everyone actually in the hall to watch how the King reacts to everyone around him. King Kai observes everyone in the room, listening in on certain students to see if they are death eaters or not. Ignoring Albus, the one with an open book mind, to which is giving him a headache that he seems to get only from that man.

Kadaj keeps his eyes on the headmaster watching his every move, saying spells to counter the ones the headmaster says. Making sure that none of the spells hits his lord at all, smiling as Albus starts to get upset about it. He nods his head to King Kai to let him know that Albus shall be taken care of for the time being.

King Kai sighs, he must have Harry convince Severus to bond with him or Harry will die. Shaking his head, he stands up excusing himself from the table he walks outside to enjoy the fresh air. Severus soon follows not giving up on turning the Kings mind around about him and Harry being soulmates.

"I can feel you watching me Severus, please come out and stand beside your King" smirks King Kai.

"My Lord, you know why I have followed you' asks Severus walking up next to the King.

"Yes I do, still can't understand that it is not my place to change his soulmate from you to someone else. Let me ask you a question young Royal member." starts the King answering Severus first.

"My Lord" speaks Severus wondering what will be asked.

"Do you truly want Harry to change who he is? Do you want him to die? Or do you wish for him turn evil?" asks King Kai looking over to see Severus face.

"My Lord, of course I don't want him to die or turn evil. Him changing who is has nothing to do with us being soulmates" speaks Severus from his mind.

"I see, training an elf turns them cold and mean to everyone around them. Did you not forget that" sighs King Kai as a black owl, and black, gold, and silver phoenix lands on each of his shoulders.

"No my lord I did not forget that at all" answers Severus staring in awe at the two animals.

"Very good, then you do remember as well that once an elf picks a soulmate. They become who they were before the training. You also know that if an elf is denied the mate he wants he turns cold and mean again. This time forever, nothing will ever be able to melt the heart of one like that" frowns King Kai as his black owl flies off leaving him to pet his three colored phoenix.

"I understand now, but I don't know if I can do what you ask of me my Lord" sighs Severus looking sad.

"Kurai is the name of my phoenix. It means Darkness, unlike your true name which means fire. Fire can bring light into darkness as well as destroy everything. You have nothing left in your life as everything is destroyed now, why not have some light within your darkness now" whispers King Kai as he walks back into Black Rose, so he may go meditate for the rest of the night.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

_My Lord wishes for me to accept Harry as my soul mate. I don't know if I am ready for this light to brighten my darkness and make it go away. For too long I have been in this darkness and I know nothing else but it. How can I accept this change, maybe I need let it come to me slowly?_

Severus walks back into the castle hoping to god that if he does let Harry into his life that maybe it won't be that bad. Going down to his private room, in the dungeons, he walks into his room only to find a white owl. This white owl is sitting on his table with a note attached to her leg.

Taking the package the owl flies out the open window into the night sky back from once it came. On the front in bold elegant letters reads **Severus Snape**. Upon opening it he finds a small little note with only a few lines on it.

I know life may seem hard for one in darkness

But let me lift this shadow from your eyes

And make your eyes close because of the brightness

Sometimes life is better if it shared with two lives

I can give you all that and more for nothing

All I can do is love you even if you never do

Send me a letter if you think this may work out

Cause in the end only my life will die out

I can't seem to understand anything in life

Although I may have to be the one to sacrifice

Everything to bring you the happiness you deserve

For I will be the one that you shall to forever serve

The one that shall complete my life

Don't shut me out

For I shall die

_Love Forever,_

_Harry Potter_

TBC, oh my god I do believe that this is the end of the fourth chapter. Please read and review and I shall post what is to come next, next time.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	5. A Day Not To Miss

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Five: A Day Not To Miss

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

Harry yawns as he gets up, changing from his night clothes into some regular elf clothes. He puts on a white silk long sleeve shirt and a pair of white silk pants to go with it. He descends to the Great Hall, to eat his breakfast this morning before doing something a little bit different for the day.

Smiling he sits down next to Hermione and across from Ron at the Gryffindor table enjoying the talk which is going on around him. Wondering what today will bring once he sits down to chat with Severus tonight for an hour.

"Hey Harry are you going to follow me again today for classes?" asks Ron getting Harry's attention.

"I'm afraid not today Ron" answers Harry smiling slightly.

"Oh why ever not?" asks Hermione from his side.

"This morning I wish to map out Hogwarts so I don't get lost, eat lunch outside again, and then for the afternoon I shall sit outside with my familiars and King Kai's familiars just to relax. Once it is time for dinner I shall go to my room, once dinner is over with I must have an hour chat with Severus" answers Harry getting up as they are ready to leave.

"Sounds a little boring to me, we'll see you later then" speaks Ron as he and Hermione take off for their morning class.

Harry stands up looking at Severus he waves his hand before heading out the door. He pulls out a small piece of paper, enhancing it he starts to whisper spells onto the paper. The map starts to come together of the places he has ever been, he walks down a pair of stairs and starts to map out the rest of Hogwarts.

Walking by some paintings he often stopped and asked if there were any secret passages in the halls wanting to map those out as well. He sometimes just stopped to have a nice little chat with a ghost, student, or another painting. He wishes to get the feel of the school and the spirit of the school, wanting to know everything about the place.

Finding the chamber of secrets and opening, wasn't that hard for him to figure out at all. Even finding the huge dead Basilisk in the main room of the chamber wasn't too hard to get to. He also whispers a spell unlocking the door to Salazar's secret library and lounge, in here many possessions of Salazar's can be found.

Leaving that chamber he goes up wishing to find the other secret room, in the middle of the castle Harry finds a weird painting. No face but a small whisper in German can be heard if one listens carefully. Talking back in German as well, the painting swings open revealing a training room of sorts.

This room has a lounge connected to it, finding that Godric practiced many different types of weapons. Returning to the hall, after mapping in the rooms, he continues up finally finding the Room of Requirements. Moving on he goes to the highest tower, making a door appear he goes into the room knowing who it belonged to.

Rowena's secret room has a telescope to study the stars in one corner with a map of the planets. Harry finds another lounge in this room as well, before he leaves to go eat lunch. Exploring the outside is for after lunch with his and the King's familiars by his side to help him out.

Reaching the Great Hall, he sees a painting appear, ah Merlin is on the painting it must be his room. Upon opening this door he finds five doors and a small sitting room, opening up one leads to Salazar's chamber. He open another door, this one leads to Rowena's room, the third to last door opens up to Godric's room.

The last two doors won't open up yet, but he figures that with time the doors will open up to him. Leaving the room he goes into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table he helps himself to some food. Not wanting to be in the hall for very long, wanting to finish his map and relax with his familiars at his side.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

A man who looks like Draco Malfoy bows down to a man in robes in front of him showing respect or fear. He is summoned to his side to serve his every will with no questions about it at all.

"Come tell me the news that is going around at that school your son goes to" snarls the man.

"My Dark Lord, my son says Harry Potter has returned to the school for the first time, he also brings a gift The King of Elves King Kai. He has also heard that Severus is the soul mate of Harry Potter" bows the other man lower than before.

"I see thank you Lucius, step forward Severus and tell me why you didn't report this sooner" growls the Dark Lord.

"My Lord the King has wished that all elves stay at the school for the first night and day that he is there to show him great respect" bows Severus.

"Not good enough, Crucio. Find out if this king is on our side and seduce Potter into trusting you and loving you before bringing him to me" growls the Dark Lord.

"Yes my Lord," bows Severus, taking his leave of the old Riddle house back to the edge of Hogwarts.

Lucius appears a second later, smiling the both make their way up to the castle. Heading for the headmasters office, Severus wondering why Lucius is coming with him. Once inside the office, Lucius demands to see King Kai now, not tonight or any other times.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Harry smiles as his familiars and King Kai's come to him one at a time, Hedwig the snowy white owl comes first of his to come. The orange cat darks out of the shadows with two snakes right behind it. Helios his cat swats at his cobras snake Sora to move faster, his rattle snake Yuki curls up at his feet.

A black and white griffin named Kaze, lands down on the ground next to Harry's. Helios means guardian of dreams, Sora means sky, Yuki means snow, and Kaze means wind. Next comes to Harry are King Kai's familiars, first being his huge black owl named Kurai, with a black python snake named Yoru comes down off the owls back.

Next flies down a black phoenix with gold and silver feather tips named Neo, who lands next to Harry. A baby bow constrictor named Asa comes down off from Neo, as a baby dragon comes out from the forest. This dragon is blue and called Hoshi, behind the baby dragon a black nightmare steed runs towards Harry.

Akumu is the steeds name; two small animals dart of from behind a tree up to Harry. One is a small red fox with nine tails name is Kyuubi, the other one is a raven long furred wolf named Shinri. Yoru means night, Asa means morning, Hoshi means star, Akumu means nightmare, and Kyuubi means nine tailed fox.

Harry and the familiars walk around the grounds before going into the forbidden forest. Harry wishes to finish mapping out Hogwarts so he won't get lost going anywhere within the grounds of Black Rose. Sitting down at the lake he waits calmly for night to come, knowing he has to retreat for the evening.

At least that is until after dinner, where he and Severus shall be getting to know each other better. As darkness falls onto the grounds Harry watches as Severus leaves the grounds before disappearing into the night somewhere else. Harry closes his eyes for a second using his powers to transport him to inside his room.

He watches as the animals each disappear to their hiding place so no one can see them at any time. Going down into his trunk he sits down and meditates into a light sleep until after dinner. King Kai smiles looking down into the trunk, before he walks out of their rooms heading for the Great Hall.

He smiles as he sits down turning his thoughts around and undoing his barrier on his mind that blocked Albus' thoughts. Wanting to listen in on his thoughts to try and find out where dear Severus went off to at this time of night. _Severus will tell me what has gone on at the death eater's meeting that is going on right now. _

_I do hope he will be alright, as he is an elf he really can't talk about his King too lightly. Nothing can go wrong at this point in time or I can be in trouble with everyone if anyone finds out my true intentions. _King Kai disconnects his mind from Albus building up his barrier to block of Albus' thoughts.

King Kai smiles as he watches Kadaj keep an eye on Albus, shaking his head he wonders what is going on. _**Kadaj I want you to keep a mind on Albus, read his thoughts once and a while he's hiding something from everyone and I want to know what it is. I'm sorry if I am asking too much of you for me.**_

_No, My Lord you are not asking too much of me, I am glad to serve you. I shall do as you ask and not get caught, he is sort of an idiot, but I must ask you. Where is Severus mate to Harry at, he is not here and it bugs me a lot?_

_**He is at a so called Death Eaters meeting, bowing down to this ass hole named Voldemort. I am going to wait until after he gets back to talk to Severus. That is after he checks in with Albus about what happened at this stupid death eaters meeting.**_

_My lord calm down everything will be alright, it would seem that Severus has just come back. Albus shall be heading up to his office to wait for Severus to go up. __It__ seems that he didn't come back alone another person is with him. _

_**Thank you, I shall go as well and hid for a bit listening to them.**_ King Kai disconnects the line between him and Kadaj, so he can leave the room without any worries.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

He heads up the stairs after Severus and the new person, he wait until they are already in the headmaster's office before heading up himself. Walking through the door melding with the shadows he watches as they greet each other. King Kai smiles as Albus asks what the special visit is from this Mister Malfoy that seems to know them both.

"I am here to ask why I was not informed that you had a guest staying at this school. I am on the board of education for a reason to protect the students from any harmful creature?" asks Malfoy obviously very pissed off.

"Lucius please respect my Lord, King Kai is not a harmful creature in anyway" growls Severus.

"King Kai of the Elves is here to make sure Harry's transgression into the wizard world nicely. While he is here he will be respected by all, including you Mr. Malfoy" states Albus calmly.

"I see still no respect for me at all Albus really, telling someone to respect me when you yourself does not. Not pleasing at the very least, at least Royal Severus Snape shows me with respect" smiles King Kai coming out of the shadows.

"My Lord" says Severus bowing.

"I did not you where there" speaks Albus.

"Who are you?" barks out Lucius Malfoy.

"Who am I? Is not what is important at the moment, but I'll tell you anyway. I am King Kai, King of the Elves you will show me respect" growls King Kai.

"Then tell me lord Kai what you meant about you not being important" snipes Lucius.

"I did not say that I merely said that everyone should know that who I am is not a problem. However who are you is the problem and is more important than my name" states King Kai calmly.

"What do you mean my Lord?" asks Severus.

"I mean this man is not Lucius Malfoy but his older half brother Lucris Malfoy" answers King Kai keeping an eye on Lucius.

"I am not Lucris" barks Lucius.

TBC, Oh now what is going on? Well read the next chapter to find out what King Kai means.

To my reads yay I feel loved (means glad that you read her fic). Please review and tell me what you think so far. I am working hard on this story for every one of my fans.

Dark Angel From Mercury


	6. Free

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Six: Free?

_Is For Parseltongue_

"How dare you accuse me of not being who I really am?" yells Lucius defending himself.

"Because I know your older half brother Lucius, he is a wonderful friend of mine and you most definitely are not him" states King Kai calmly.

"That is impossible, I have never met you before now" growls out Lucius.

King Kai smiles walking around the room, he takes in everyone and their reactions to what has been going on. He just shakes his head; he turns to look at Albus keeping his eye on Lucius.

"So let me ask you a question about when Lucius and Lucris were going to Hogwarts. Did they look almost the same, being able to switch places all the time?" asks King Kai.

"Of course those two gave us a lot of trouble, but I don't see how that is possible" answers Albus.

"Did Lucius not say that he hated killing muggleborns, and just muggles? That he would never do that in his whole life, his elves nature wouldn't let him?" asks King Kai smiling as it comes closer to revealing the truth.

"Yeah but he said he changed" answers Severus.

"Please him change his ways, only if you threatened to kill him. Whatever happened to Lucris then?" smirks King Kai waiting.

"He died" answers Albus looking all sad about it.

"He wanted you to think that, you see Lucius returned to Yama Mori Rikuchi to train in the elves way. Lucris took this to his advantage saying that he died and he was Lucius. Marrying Lucius fiancé and having a son with her, naming him Draco just like the real Lucius would have done. But Lucius would never of raised his son the way he was raised or support Voldemort, considering he told me not too long ago that he supported me" states King Kai remembering the past.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Flash Back

King Kai sits at a lake overlooking the beauty of the forest just beyond the lake. Sighing he kept his eyes on the skim of the lake watching for even the slightest ripple to be seen. A tall man with long silver hair and dark blue eyes walks out of the lake without making even one ripple upon the water.

Shaking his head King Kai waits as the tall man dries himself off with a towel, slipping on some pants. He sits down next to the King, watching the lake with a knowing smile on his face. He leans back onto the grass, relaxing his body after a good and long swim.

"I still don't know how you do it. Not even a very small ripple is made as you move along, above, or even below for that matter. I can't do that yet, you must teach me Lucius" begs King Kai.

"Now come on my King don't beg me for something like that. I will teach you how to be graceful even in water" smiles Lucius.

"Hey Lucius do you ever miss the wizard world, where you came from, your family, the family you could have had?" asks King Kai.

"Sometimes I do but then again, if I had not of left. I would not have my wife or my two children. Draco and Nina are my life now and I plan to stay here, where I can live in peace. Away from fear, and away from Voldemort, this is where they can grow up to be great people one day. The Wizard World does not give them that, and that is why I will not leave here unless you call for me to" smiles Lucius getting up and going back into the water.

"Alright, how about whatever happened to your brother Lucris?" asks King Kai following Lucius into the water.

"He took my first name, married the women I was supposed to marry and had a son. Even named him Draco, now he is playing as me and saying that he died a long time ago. Silly, that is what my dear older half brother is doing in his life. Come King you are making ripples in the water. We have to work on that, no more talk of my old life" smiles Lucius going under the water.

End Flash Back

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

King Kai just watches Lucris get all mad at being found out so quickly by an elf for that matter. He turns to Severus telling him that it is all lies and he is Lucius and that this king is lying.

"How dare you insult my King? He would not lie in front of his own elf, he is an honorable king. You must be the one lying if he says so" shouts Severus getting all angry at Lucris for insulting King Kai.

"Hm, so another person to ignore, his insults shall fall on deaf ear. I must go now; it seems that this death eater is truly nothing but a worthless person within my presence. Severus does not forget to go see your mate soon to just hang out and get to know each other" smiles King Kai walking out of the room.

Lucris just humps and walks away from the room, taking off to him home. Ignoring everyone else Severus just sits down wishing for the meeting with Albus to be done and over with. Albus sits down and starts to ask Severus questions about what happened, Severus says something's but keeps some for himself.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Severus sighs going into his classroom to wait for Harry to arrive, so he can tell him to get lost. He can't put up with anyone tonight, seeming how Voldemort has tried his patience once already tonight. Upon entering his classroom he sees Harry sitting on a desk waiting for him to show up, so they can start.

"You know, I'm not used to being out and about at night time. It creeps me out just a little bit. Man this sucks big time, you should not be late to these meetings, and they'll take forever to get over with if you do. But I guess being with dumb ass Voldemort is a good enough excuse for being late. You must have a headache, here take this potion" Harry speaks summoning a headache potion.

"Thank you" says Severus drinking it.

He leads Harry into his private rooms, so they can talk in private about whatever they wanted too. Harry sits down on the couch taking in the room, which is big, and bright. One side has a line of shelves with books covering the whole shelves, a fire place on another side, a couch and chair with a coffee table in front of them.

Looking over toward an archway, he sees the kitchen and another door that leads into Severus' bedroom. He turns his head the other way seeing one more door, this one leads to the hallway outside. Harry smiles as Severus brings in some tea for the both of them to drink; taking his cup he drinks some from his cup.

"Are you feeling any better, or maybe we should do this tomorrow night when you do feel better. We elves don't take curses very lightly, for it harms not only our body, but our magic as well. There are some things I would like to talk about, but like I said that can wait another day" states Harry keeping his voice down low so not to harm Severus any further.

"No, tonight is fine I want to get it over with. So talk Potter" speaks Severus sipping his tea.

"I don't like you bowing down for this man the Dark Lord; I wish to remove your dark mark from your arm. If you will let me, that way you only have one person to truly bow down to and that will be King Kai. Besides I know as long as you don't have to worry about that mark of yours you don't have to be a spy for Dumbledore" speaks Harry standing up he moves to the fire place.

"You can really remove this cursed mark from my arm?" asks Severus looking up at Harry in astonishment.

"Yeah, I mean it won't be too hard to remove, a few spells and the mark will come right off. So yes or no, I'll warn you now it will be in Parseltongue" answers Harry sitting back down in his seat waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I would love it if you removed it from my arm" states Severus calmly.

"Very well, hold out your arm" smiles Harry as he moves forward a little to grab onto Severus' left arm.

Pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, placing his hand onto the mark Harry closes his eyes. Concentrating on what he has learned from Kadaj and Kirara, he starts to whisper the removal spell in Parseltongue. All Severus can really understand is that the hissing is actually some kind of words being said.

_I remove this dark mark, that which was put on this man by a dark spell. _First spell done and it is not off yet, Harry moves a little before starting the last spell to remove the mark for Severus. _Undue the spell and take this mark and make it vanish as if never there to begin with. _Harry opens his eyes smiling as he removes his hand from Severus arm, letting go of Severus.

Severus stares at his bare arm, the dark mark gone from his skin. He is free of both Voldemort and Albus, no longer have to bow down to either of them for the rest of his life. Now he can commit to his real lord and leave this teaching job for good, maybe even seeing the real Lucius for the first time in a long time. Harry smiles before a flaring pain hits his forehead, he moves his hand up to his scar rubbing it.

Harry knows it is Voldemort not happy that he lost contact with one of his spies from within Hogwarts. _So now Voldemort is going to plan an attack on Hogwarts to find out if Severus is dead or not. I see I have made his plans a little bit harder for him, making him think Severus has died. _Thinks Harry as the pain disappears from his forehead, he smiles looking at the clock.

"Well Severus it seems that our hour is now up, and I must return to my room before the King wonders where I am off to. Please have a good night sleep and we will talk in the morning" smiles Harry getting up to leave.

"You realize Potter that this does not change my feeling for you at all" states Severus before Harry takes off out the doors.

_What is this feeling I am having right now, is it regret for lying to Potter about him removing my scar not changing my feeling towards him a little bit. I wonder if I can come to love this young man one day, I wonder if he truly wants me as his soulmate. I __won't__ send him a letter __yet;__ I want to truly see if this works out for the both of us, to be together forever. _

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Do you think he likes me that way Zion?" asks Harry into a mirror on his wall in his trunk.

"Yes Harry, I do believe you are getting to Severus, he may even love you when it is time to come home" answers Zion from the mirror.

"I hope your right; I hear the King is making a great impression on the elves that go to Hogwarts. This is good news right, for when my secret comes out right" ponders Harry looking away from the mirror.

"Now Harry stop doubting yourself, everything will be fine. You will defeat this dark lord, win over Severus' heart, and come home where you belong. Let's hope you kill Albus in the process because he is not good for the Wizard World either" smiles Zion looking at Harry with a stern face.

"I guess you are right" sighs Harry looking back at Zion.

"Good, now it is time for you to go to bed, I must go now people will need to hear the great news you have told me" smiles Zion his face disappearing from the mirror.

TBC Yes finally the sixth chapter is done. I have not worked on this chapter in like forever thanks to the fact I had a play rehearsal for like three weeks now. Man being tired sucks. Thanks for the positive reviews.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	7. Disappointment

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Seven: Disappointment

Harry wakes up the next morning knowing he is not done checking out the other classes that are being taught at this school. Heading down to the Great Hall, after getting dressed in some black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, making sure his earrings are in his right ear. Sighing he walks into the hall finding an empty seat at the Hufflepuff table, he sits down getting out some food so he can eat breakfast.

After eating his breakfast, he goes to the next class on his list to check out how the Professor teaches his class. Next on his list is Professor Flitwick who teaches charms, making sure he has paper and a quill. Moving into the classroom he sits in the back making sure he can see the small teacher, as he begins to teach his class. Professor Flitwick begins with welcome back from summer vacation, hoping they had a great summer.

"Now class today we are going to learn a charm that can help you out taking care of a child. As the days start to go by you all may wish to have children, and taking care of them is actually hard work. This charm will help you keep your children safe from harm" speaks Professor Flitwick waving his wand hand around in the air.

Harry smiles already knowing which charm it is that is going to be said and how to use it properly. He moves over some so he can watch the entire class try to cast this charm without any practice at all. Getting out his own wand, he casts the charm on Ron wanting to see what would happen if he miscast the charm. Harry wants to see if it will rebound on Ron and if so what he would say we he finds out that Harry protected him.

"It seems Mr. Potter knows about this spell and can cast it right, this is good please cast the spell again and show everyone how it is done" speaks Professor Flitwick.

"In this circle, I call home, protect thee students, from the harms of the world" states Harry, twisting his wand to the right and left really quickly pointing it at the students.

"Wow Harry that was perfect, I can't believe you even know that charm" squeals Hermione coming over to him.

"I must know all charms, no matter how hard they are. Elves only use this charm to protect a two year old and younger, once an elf turns three. They are put to various tests to see what they will be good at when they get older so they can begin training. The whole reason why I was taken at the age of three from my old home" shrugs Harry turning to look at the Professor.

"My good man where did you learn all those charms you now know?" asks Professor Flitwick.

"My Master Emerald taught me all the charms in the world, so I am better prepared for what the world has to offer. Knowing all the charms helps better to help others and protect those who need it, besides it will become easier to cast the charms with lots of practice. My Master taught me that you need stamina to keep on casting all charms, and spell" answers Harry.

"Interesting, your master Emerald, did he train you to have stamina?" asks Professor Flitwick.

"No, he did not train me in anything, he only taught me charms" speaks Harry waving his hand and ignoring anymore questions.

Professor Flitwick gives the students homework in practicing this charm; for the next class that they come back too. Harry gets up following them out of the room, wondering what is next on his list of classes that he wants to visit. Looking toward a door, he smiles hoping to catch this teacher without any students so he can talk with her real quick.

Walking into the classroom, he sees the teacher behind her desk, grading some papers before her next class is due to come into the room. He smiles at her, coming to stand in front of her and waits until she sees him before he starts talking to her. She looks up at Harry she smiles nodding her head in understanding that he wants to talk to her about something important.

"Professor McGonagall I wish to teach a class that you have not taught on how to become an Animagus, as well as the complex spell that goes along with it to make it so they can change back and forth. Of course I'll talk to Professor Snape to make sure he has already taught the potion that makes it permanent?" asks Harry sitting down.

"Hmm, I do know that Professor Snape shall be teaching the potion within the next few days, so I don't see why not. Go right ahead and teach them, for you see I was actually going to teach them today" smiles Professor McGonagall nodding her head toward Harry.

Harry bows thanking her for this opportunity, smiling he moves to stand next to the teacher's desk waiting for the class to come in. As the class file in, they all look at Harry wondering why he is early to a class that he does not have to attend. He smiles turning around he waves his hand at the board, words appear on the board.

_My Name is Harry Potter and I am going to be teaching this class today. I shall be teaching each and every one of you how to become an Animagus, as well as the complex spell which allows you to change back and forth. _

"Alright class I shall be taking control today and I am not like any other teacher, as I have never taught anyone. I can warn you now I am not to be taken lightly. The spell you must know is in a different language. Yet first you must know the spell which reveals your form, that I can tell you right now DaiYoukai. It means Great Demon in Japanese but for some reason it means to find ones animal form, don't ask why to long of an answer" speaks Harry stepping up into front of the desk.

"Harry can you tell us how to use this spell correctly?" asks Luna.

"Yes Luna, I can show you, the movement is this" starts Harry twisting his wand to the right, then up, down over to the left really quickly.

"Now some of you won't be able to actually cast this spell because you cannot move fast enough" states Professor McGonagall.

"Now I will cast it on everyone in the classroom, what animal you become is the animal you will become if you wish to be an Animagus. DaiYoukai," Harry waves his wand with the complex wand movement casting it over everyone.

One by one the students start to turn into animals, smiling Harry moves around each student checking out their animal form. Stopping to take a good look at Luna's animal form, she is a cockatiel small gray Australian parrot with a white patch on its wing and a prominent crest that is yellow in males.

He smiles as he waits for each student to turn back into their selves again, before he continues with his lesson. Telling each and everyone that the form they took is the form they will be if they wish to become an Animagus. He smiles when some of them groan out because of what their animal had been.

"Now you don't have to become an Animagus if you don't want to, for those who don't you'll just get an essay on Animagus'. As for those who wish to become the animal of their nature, you must learn how to use this simple Latin spell. _Animale_" speaks Harry smiling down at the class.

"Class your homework is to practice this spell, at least for those you wish to become an Animagus. The others are to write a six foot essay about Animagus'" steps up Professor McGonagall looking at each of her students.

"Please Harry share with us where you learned about all of this?" ask Luna.

"Sure why not, My Master Zexion taught me every single transfiguration spell that is of this world, their world, and every other culture's world. By knowing all of the spells I know how to do many things, helping people with their pest problems and many other great responsibilities that there are in the world.

"My Master Trinity taught me all there is to know about Animagus', as well as how to become one. She taught me that the animal we take form of is what we our souls would have been born into if we had been born into an animal. Telling a many stories about how we can become one with our animal form, even going as far as learning from our form. Although one must first obtain the ability to change into an Animagus before they can learn from or become one with our animal" speaks Harry softly about what he has learned from over the years of training.

Smiling Harry walks out of the room, knowing that the class will be out soon enough. Leaning up against a wall outside of the classroom, he waits for Luna to come out of the classroom to talk to her about her Animagus form. He wants to know if she wishes to go through with becoming an Animagus or mot, and whether she wants to know more about her form.

"Harry, I simply must become an Animagus. Please tell me more about my animal and teach me to become one with my animal form" Luna says once out of the class room.

"Luna, I'm afraid I can only teach you so much, the only real thing I can do is help you come to understand your animal form" states Harry as they walk toward the Great Hall.

"Then help me understand my animal please" begs Luna as the doors to the Great Hall open.

"Very well you need only understand two things, one you are the cockatiel become that is what your soul would be if you were any animal in the world. Second is to understand the Latin name of your animal and read as much as you can on your animal. So the Latin name for your animal is Nymphicus hollandicus, once you have a free period go to the library and look up everything there is to know about this bird and what magical properties this bird holds" speaks Harry as he stops by her table.

"Thank you so much" bows Luna sitting down at her table.

Smiling Harry walks down the center of the tables, going to stand in front of the head table. He turns slowly making sure to get everyone in the hall's attention as he moves toward the Headmaster's seat. He moves to stand right in front of Severus, before bowing down to Severus not making a move to stand up straight.

"I do believe in the Elvin world for the non dominating mate to ask his mate for a lunch outside by bowing down. So I Harry Potter ask Severus Snape, if he would like to join me at this time for a lunch specially prepared for this beautiful day outside, so will you?" Speaks then asks Harry not moving from his position, still bowing.

"I Severus Snape decline Harry Potter's lunch date. Now go away and leave me alone" answers Severus going back to his lunch.

"Very well, enjoy your lunch Severus" smiles Harry turning around; he leaves the Great Hall going to his room.

Going into his room, he moves to sit in the living room on the couch curling up into a ball. _So maybe last __night's__ talk was not enough to get Severus to like me even a little and I thought it went so well. Maybe I'm just fooling myself; maybe he can't love me for me. He Severus Snape of the Royal family may not be as easy as I thought to get, but I __cannot__ give up on him, not yet. _

The door opens and in steps Kadaj, moving over to sit next to Harry to try to comfort him. Today was not his day, to think the man he wants, denies eating lunch with him for one day. Moving to lean on his long time friend and old master, to get some support and maybe some advice as to what he did wrong and what he can do to fix it, to make it better.

"I don't understand what I did to make him say no, I thought that last night went well" huffs Harry.

"Yeah, but did you ever tell him where you were taking him to, to eat lunch?" asks Kadaj rubbing circles on Harry's back.

"No, but I just can't tell everyone I know where Helga's Green House is" answers Harry sitting up some.

"No, but you could of told him through a small piece of paper and let him know it that way. I guess you will have to try another approach, maybe King Kai should step in" speaks out Kadaj.

"No I'm not going to get King Kai in this mess; he has enough to worry about as it is. I can't bother him with my mess of problems, he does need a break from his duties to just relax for a little bit" states Harry.

Oh My God What a mess, what a muddle, How about this. Oh Wait it is only TBC see ya in chapter eight. Please be patient working on a second story.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	8. Another Day For Harry

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Eight: Another Day for Harry

Harry shakes his head, leaving his rooms with Kadaj behind him, he moves away from Kadaj. He wishes that lunch would be done by now so he would have something to do during his lunch time off. He makes sure that he has some paper and a quill, so he can take notes on the other two teachers he is going to watch today.

Sitting down on the stairs which lead to the grounds of Hogwarts, waiting for lunch to end so he can move on to the next class he wishes to see. He looks up as Albus starts up the hill to come into the school after being gone to the Ministry of Magic. Albus stops in front of Harry, smiling down on him he moves to sit next to Harry to talk to him.

"How is it going with your third day at Hogwarts?" asks Albus his eyes twinkling.

"Horrid Albus, yet you already knew that part didn't you. After all you were there when I asked Severus to a lunch date. Then again, your brain doesn't work half as much as it should while running this school. I mean students tell me you can't keep a defense teacher here. Sounds like I don't want to stay any longer than necessary before I go home. Of course you will be losing a potion master and of course Kadaj will be returning with us" speaks Harry not caring if he hurts Albus in any way.

"I see, you wish to return as soon as you can but I'm afraid the Ministry will not let you go anywhere. Harry you belong here and the Minister just told me not too long that you cannot go back to Yama Mori Rikuchi ever. It seems they wish for you Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived to stay here in the Wizard world" speaks Albus not at all sorry.

"I see, so you told them that it is best for me to remain here in this world, just because I was born into this world. May I remind you that I was not raised in this world thus I have no reason to stay. In fact I can leave right now without killing this Dark Lord, so you have a choice leave me alone or defeat the idiot yourself" smirks Harry getting up, he moves toward the green house.

Harry ignores Albus moving on to his next destination, the green house for Herbology Professor and how she teaches her class. Smiling as students start to come out of Black Rose and head to two different classes, shaking his head Harry just laughs at Albus. Maybe being here will do him some good in the funny department but not in anything else except holding him back.

"Hurry up class we don't have all day into green house for today we shall be learning about a new plant." speaks Professor Sprout to her class, moving them into the green house to start her lesson for the day.

"Ma'am I shall be attending today's class, I do hope you don't mind me being here" smiles Harry talking politely to Professor Sprout.

"Not at all, just go stand with the students while I teach them about this new plant" smiles Professor Sprout turning to the rest of the class.

She goes on about the Abelia flowering shrub which is good to use in the forget-me-not potion. By picking the flowers in their different colors means you must treat each shrub differently. She explains how the shrubs can be told apart from each other, as there are white, pink, or purple tubular flowers.

"Now each flower used in the potion must be prepared in different ways thanks to their color. The white Abelia roots cannot be used in any potion but the rest of the plant can be used, and the pink Abelia flower shrub cannot be used only its roots can be used in potions. The purple tubular Abelia juices can only be used in potions, because the rest of the plant is poisonous. Same goes for the other plant parts of the white and pink flower" speaks Professor Sprout.

"I see, so this component that which is inside of this Abelia flower shrub, which a person can use within a potion to make people either forget or to always remember. I am wondering if you know the only other potion that this flower shrub can be used in?" speaks out Harry coming to the front wishing to share his knowledge with the students and teacher.

"Well isn't it not some kind of elf potion that we wizards can only dream of creating with another rare plant that only grows because of Elvin magic" answers Professor Sprout.

"Very good you do know what you are doing Professor Sprout. I can tell you what kind of plant that must be grown in the Elvin world. This plant is called abelmosk, which has yellow and red flowers; this is a tropical plant from the mallow family. The Latin name is Abelmoschus moschatus or English name is musk mallow" smirks Harry watching the reaction of the students and Professor Sprout.

"Harry could you please tell us how you know so much about plants?" asks Professor Sprout, who doesn't know many already know it was from a master of his.

"Sure I would love to, you see one of my masters which is Olette made me stay in a forest until I knew every single plant within in it. She then taught what each could be used for and how much and which parts can be used different ways. Olette also taught me about all the plants in the world, and how to use them as well. She wants be to be able to use any plant in anyway if I ever need the plants to heal the innocent or harm the bad people" explains Harry smiling as he does so, enjoying the fact that these people are learning more about life.

Soon Professor Sprout stops class as they gather up their stuff she tells them they have homework. She tells them that they have an essay of the effects of the Abelia flower shrub when used in different potions. The whole class groans as they turn to leave the green house to their next class.

Harry smiles as he takes off up the stairs into Black Rose, wondering what he can do next with his time. He skims the teachers list of whose teaching when for the days of weeks, finding the next class he's going to visit. Professor Blake, the new teacher of Astronomy class, teaching the students for the first time.

Harry nods his head toward the side at Kadaj letting him know what he is up too at this point in time. He moves to go to the second highest tower to attend that class, to see how this new teacher is taking to teaching students for the first time. He wonders how the teacher will do with his next class which consists of Slytherins and Gryffindor seventh years.

Before he makes it up the stairs, Professor Snape pulls him to the side to have a quick conversation with Harry. Harry smiles as he drags Severus into an empty classroom, taking advantage of his open mouth. Harry kisses Severus full on the lips, pulling Severus right up against his body, making the kiss even deeper than before.

"Mr. Potter let me go at once" snarls Severus pushing Harry away.

"I see how it is; very well we shall talk about this tomorrow night at the moment I have to go. Please understand unless it is scheduled I cannot talk to you, so I bid you ado" speaks Harry taking off to the tower.

Getting into the classroom before it starts, Harry sits down in the back wishing to see what this teacher has in store for his class at the present time. Harry watches as the teacher comes into the room with only a chart in his hands, which he places down on the stand. The professor goes to stand in front of the room, taking a look at each of the students before he begins to speak.

"My name is Professor Blake and I shall be your teacher from now on in Astronomy. Now for each question right I will award a house with five points, so my first question is how many signs are in the Moon Zodiac?" starts off Professor Blake. "Miss Granger."

"Thirteen" answers Hermione.

"Correct five points to Gryffindor, now can someone tell me what their names are?" speaks out Professor Blake. "Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Ophiuchus or Serpentarius, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces" answers Ron.

"Correct five points to Gryffindor, now can a Slytherins tell me what Aires is?" questions Professor Blake. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Aries is the first sign of the zodiac, represented by a ram and lasting from approximately March 21 to April 19. Aries is classified as a fire sign and its ruling planet is Mars" answers Draco.

"Correct five points to Slytherins. Now I wish for one person to state the rest, perhaps Mr. Potter can do so" says Professor Blake.

"Why not sir, now where do I begin? Taurus the second sign of the zodiac, represented by a bull and lasting from approximately April 20th to May 20. Taurus is classified as an earth sign, and its ruling planet is Venus. Gemini the third sign of the zodiac, represented by twins and lasting from approximately May 21 to June 20. Gemini is classified as air sign, and its ruling planet is Moon" starts Harry.

"Cancer the fourth sign of the zodiac, represented by a crab and lasting from approximately June 21 to July 22. Cancer is classified as a water sign, and its ruling planet is the Moon. Leo the fifth sign of the zodiac, represented by the lion and lasting from approximately July 23 to August 22. Leo is classified as a fire sign and is ruled by the sun. Virgo the sixth sign of the zodiac, represented by a virgin and lasting from approximately August 23 to September 22. Virgo is classified as an earth sign and its ruling planet is Mercury" continues Harry.

"Libra the seventh sign of the zodiac represented by a pair of scales and lasting from approximately September 23 to October 22. Libra is classified as an air sign and its ruling planet is Venus. Scorpio the eighth sign of the zodiac, represented by a scorpion and lasting from approximately October 23 to November 21. Scorpio is classified as a water sign and its ruling planets are Pluto. Sagittarius the ninth sign of the zodiac, represented by an archer and lasting from approximately November 22 to December 21. Sagittarius is classified as a fire sign and its ruling planet is Jupiter" continues Harry.

"Capricorn the tenth sign of the zodiac, represented by a goat with a fish's tail and extending from December 22 to January 19. Capricorn is classified as an earth sign, and its ruling planet is Saturn. Aquarius the 11th sign of the zodiac, represented by a man pouring water, and lasting from approximately January 20 to February 18. Aquarius is classified as an air sign and its ruling planets are Uranus. Pisces the 12th sign of the zodiac, represented by two fishes and lasting from approximately February 19 to March 20. Pisces is classified as a water sign and its ruling planets are Neptune, as for Ophiuchus or Serpentarius or rather the snake handler, there is no real sign" finishes Harry.

"Very Good Mr. Potter you do know your stuff, please tell me who taught you all this?" asks Professor Blake.

"My master named Larxene, she learned everything about Astronomy. She made me learn everything she knew and this included the Zodiac signs and names" smiles Harry.

Professor Blake goes on to tell the students about the Sun Zodiac. Naming them as Pegasus, Cetus, Eridanus, Persues, Orion, Auriga, Canus Minor, Hydra, Leo Minor, Coma Berenices, Leo Minor, Sextans, Crater, Corvus, Bootes, Serpens and Scutum. Professor Blake continues on teaching the class about how everyone does have a sign but that doesn't mean you're like your sign at all. He releases the class a little bit early because he feels they need more time to do their homework.

Harry thinks about what he had said about the sign, and how it truly doesn't matter that your signs are different from your mates sign. Harry shakes his head as he moves up to the door that leads into his and King Kai's room. Harry makes sure no one walks in on him, as he goes down into his trunk, taking his clothes off he steps into his shower. He wishes to have a relaxing shower before he does some reading and goes off to bed for the rest of the night.

King Kai steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, he steps into the main room. He turns to the door, spotting Severus Snape staring at him for the doorway, half in and half out. Severus bows down apologizing about not waiting for answer before he barged into the room.

"No need to be sorry, it will happen. Next time I will just put clothes on while in the bathroom. Do you like my tattoo on my back Severus" Smiles King Kai as he moves to sit down his back to Severus.

"Yes it is interesting to have the symbols of Yin and Yang on someone's back, with the yin part having flames come out of it. It is very different from the other kinds of Yin Yang symbols that I have seen in my life time" speaks Severus making sure not to upset King Kai.

"What is it that you want Severus?" asks King Kai smiling to himself.

TBC, Oh my god another done. Time to move on to the next chapter, chapter nine. Hope you liked this chapter Review please.

Thanks Arisflame, I keep most of it the same because I looked it up and still said the same thing, but I added a few things into it. Remember, fanfiction, we can make it up if we have too!

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	9. Next Step

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Nine: _Next Step_

"Yes, I wanted to talk to Harry about something" answers Severus looking away from his King.

"I am afraid that Harry has retired for the night, and shall not be able to be contacted until tomorrow morning. So anything you wish to talk about with him will either have to wait or be told to me" speaks King Kai.

"Umm, no thank you, I--I shall speak to him tomorrow" replies Severus turning to leave the room.

"Might I ask you a question Severus" speaks up King Kai before Severus could leave.

"Yes, you may my lord" states Severus turning around to face his King.

"Why did you deny Harry's lunch invite today?" asks King Kai sitting down onto his couch.

"I cannot share the same feelings as he has, so I must stop him from taking me as his mate. I am not fit to be his mate" answers Severus.

"Very well, I guess I am going to have to force you to spend time with him, tomorrow at lunch time you will be joining him on a lunch date of where ever he desires. Do not make me go looking for you myself, you will not like what I can and will do to you once I get my hands on you for skipping out on this, this time" speaks King Kai with a commanding voice.

"Yes My Lord I shall go, I do not want you to harm me in anyway" bows Severus.

"One more thing Severus, I'm going to your next death eaters meeting to meet this dark lord of yours for the first time ever" King Kai goes up to Severus.

"I shall come to collect you when I am called again" bows Severus leaving the room before King Kai could talk again.

King Kai smiles as his plans are now coming together; next he needs to speak with the dark lord about killing his parents and Harry's parents. Taking as many death eaters as he can with him, maybe even convince Lucius to give up his son, to be trained somewhere else.

_Rose, Black Rose I am going to need __your__ help for my __next__ step in destroying two evils in this world. I need you to start denying Albus of getting into any room without someone else being with him. Hmm so you will do it because you do not like him anymore, I see maybe this will work to my advantage._

Standing up straight he looks at the mirror on his wall wondering if he should skip diner to talk to his master Zion about finding the real Tom. King Kai walks away, going into his room to get some clothes to put on his body, wanting to hurry through diner. He moves slowly down to the Great Hall not really wanting to eat with the student body but having to.

"Ah, King Kai so nice to see you again, may I have a word with you?" asks Albus coming up to him just outside the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry but you may talk to me after diner, and I feel that it would benefit us both if you would leave me to eat" speaks King Kai lightly moving into the Great Hall.

He sits down at his table watching the rest of the student's move in and out eating their diner before leaving to do either homework or talk with their own friends. King Kai sighs as he watches Severus come into the Hall, moving to his seat at the teacher's table. He summons a piece of paper writing something on it, he sends it to Severus to read, before turning to eat his diner.

"My Lord, you wished for me to eat with you tonight" bows Severus sitting down at his table.

"Yes, now for Kadaj to join us and I shall speak about a subject that must be talked about" King Kai nods his head to Severus.

"My Humble King, I am here" bows Kadaj before sitting down.

"Good, I wish to say that we must kill Tim and find Tom. Now this war has gone on long enough, we must kill Albus and Tim. Have Tom and James come out of hiding so Harry can have -" starts King Kai before being interrupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH A PITHON SNAKE, HELP ME IT'S GOING TO EAT ME" screams a voice.

"Excuse me, I do believe that snake he is running from is mine" smiles King Kai walking away toward the child.

King Kai opens the door, walking calmly toward the snake, picking up the snake as he calmly walks back into the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry for the worry it seems Yoru wished to speak with me about a matter and had come to find me. He means no harm to any of the students except those who are death eater" smirks King Kai moving back to his table.

"You were saying" speaks up Kadaj.

"I'm afraid we will have to finish this conversation at another time I must speak to Zion about something. It seems Yoru has found out something very important and I must look into it at once" speaks King Kai getting up he walks out of the Great Hall.

He moves with great speed zooming by Albus without him even knowing what happened. He needs to tell Zion about Tom he's in danger and they have to move faster with his plans if he wants to succeed at all. He quickly goes to his room, to step in front of his mirror so he can contact Master Zion at once.

"Zion come in, I need your help as soon as possible. Tom is in major trouble" speaks King Kai.

"I'm here, now how can he be in trouble?" asks Zion.

"Tim is so close to finding him, and if his pesky snake doesn't stop coming onto to the grounds and into the forbidden forest he will be sniffed out. Yoru has found her so close that if she moved a certain way she'd smell him. I need you to get Lucius here now to keep Tom safe until I can get Severus to bond with his mate" speaks King Kai quickly getting ready to go meet with the dumb headmaster over something.

"Very well, he shall be there with his family as well. He won't let his family stay behind or leave them, he will be coming the only thing he asks that you take care of his children while they are there" states Zion turning to talk to Lucius about something important.

"Thank you I have to go, I need to talk to Albus about something he wants to talk about. So I'll talk to you later" speaks King Kai turns away from his mirror.

He walks to the gargoyle that protects the headmaster's office, petting the gargoyle on the head. The gargoyle jumps out of his way like it did the first time he was here, smiling he ascends the stairs. He opens the door to the headmaster office without knocking on the door, walking into the room he smiles at everyone.

"King Kai, how nice to see you and for you to finally join us in my headmasters office tonight, it is a pleasure for us to be in your presents. I have just been talking to the Professor of my school about a little trouble I seem to be having" speaks Albus.

"I see and what is this problem that you are having Albus" asks King Kai already knowing the problem.

"It seems that I cannot get into any room even with password without another person beside me. I believe it to be dark magic that is somehow getting into the school; we are going to look further into it. We are wondering if you knew anything about spells that could possibly do that" continues Albus.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, maybe it isn't a spell at all" smiles King Kai going over to stand near Severus in the shadows.

"Please speak to us about this" speaks up Minerva.

"Why should I speak about it? Only Albus would be concerned for himself. He doesn't care that he's been lying to every single one of you and to his order either. You've been telling everyone a lie and you know it, I know it and I will tell everyone the truth. Perhaps you would love to tell them yourself or maybe it will ruin your plan to take over the world. I mean if you control the source that has the greatest power, you would and could control all. Yet there are people who can stop you and save the world but you don't want them to do anything about it at all" starts King Kai not even looking at anyone.

"Who would be able to stop me if I were doing anything wrong?" asks Albus.

"Well let's see, for starter the King of Vampires, the King of Veela's, the King of Werewolf's, the King of Elves, and the Ministry of Magic. Not to mention Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black, one being half werewolf, the other being the greatest prankster alive that can capture anyone. Maybe Severus Snape the greatest potion master of all, who by the way has a lot of locked up magic he can't use. Harry Potter is another not telling him the truth about a few things in his life, and who he truly is. Another would be Lucius Malfoy, letting his older brother take over his life .Last is James Potter-Riddle, and the real Tom Riddle, the two have been thought either evil or dead. Yet they are neither at this point in time. But you knew that didn't you" continues King Kai.

"YOU don't care about any of it, hiding behind the lies you created to keep yourself from being killed. Never telling anyone that you and Tim Riddle or should I say Voldemort are together planning to take over the world. After all it is you who is pulling the strings over Tim, he has always been the one you liked, evil to the bone" finishes King Kai turning to leave the room.

"How dare you leave? Severus I command you to stay" barks out Albus.

"Severus you must follow your King" comes King Kai by the door.

"Sorry Albus but I am truly only loyal to my King" states Severus leaving the room.

"By the way, I told Black Rose to not let you go into any room without another person by your side" smiles King Kai leaving the room as well.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Who is Black Rose?" asks Minerva getting up to leave the room as well, wanting to think over what King Kai had said.

"Black Rose is the castle's true name, where are you going everyone" speaks Albus.

"We need time to think this all over" speaks Minerva leaving the room.

Albus sighs as he watches all of his teachers leave the room, leaving him with his mind and what he can do in the future. He gets up and starts to pace his room, wondering what he can do to stop whatever it is that King Kai is planning to do. Sitting down he waits for some kind of plan to form that way he can be ready for anything at all.

"Albus you need to stay focused if you plan to take care of everything, you need Harry Potter on your side now" whispers a voice from the shadows.

"I know and stop calling me that fool, I may look like him, and it doesn't mean I am that old fool. I hate this when can we come out and take our plan to the max" speaks the man who looks like Albus.

"Soon, first we need to kidnap Harry and make him mate with me. That way we will have a very powerful mate to control and can give us powerful babies" replies the man from the shadow stepping out some but not enough to reveal his face.

The two move to stand next to each other, smiling as they watch the moon in the stars. The two move away from each other to look at the real Albus that is knocked out and tired up in a corner.

"This will be fun, when do we go after Harry?" asks the one who looks like Albus.

"Tomorrow night that is when Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts to kill a few people" answers the one still in the shadows.

TBC To my Reviewers Harry is not good at everything; there will be at least two things he will be not so good at. But one must be patient in order to find out what. Now I'm adding more twists to this story, for now review and wait for chapter ten to come.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	10. Truth Starts To Come Out

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Ten: Truth Starts To Come Out

Severus grumbles as he thinks about what is going to happen as the time moves on, that there are many things at stake as well as lives. Severus sits down in his room, trying to think of a way to get out of taking his lord to see the Dark Lord. Though that may be hard considering no one can just show up there then leave without getting harmed one way or another.

"I need to find some way out of this how can I do that," says Severus to himself.

"I suggest not talking out loud be the first thing you do, another is that if it is trying to stop King Kai from going to your death eaters meeting. I'm all ears on hearing it otherwise there is nothing you can do" states Kadaj walking into the room.

"How the hell did you get in here?" shouts Severus standing.

"It is not that hard to figure it out, as I can walk through walls with a certain spell" smiles Kadaj moving to sit down.

"Get out" snarls Severus.

"We need your help, and it involves you bonding with Harry. It is the only way to win this stupid war that has been going on for so long" smiles Kadaj knowing Severus would like it.

"I find it irrelevant to bind myself with someone that can't even be himself and come out at night time. Besides he doesn't need to bind with anyone to be strong enough to beat the Dark Lord" speaks Severus turning away from Kadaj.

"Wrong he can't access his full powers until he is bound to his mate, you. He isn't very good at being graceful, or Quidditch for that matter, because he can't use his full powers yet. Even with his full powers he won't know how to act around you as his mate, as neither of you are in love with each other. He is only trying to see if he can love you, although if you bond with him, you two will fall in love with each other" states Kadaj getting up to leave.

"I'm not doing it," growls Severus sitting down looking at his clock, it's time for bed.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Harry yawns as he gets up to go about his morning, today is a day off from the school, perhaps an outside day for him. He rarely has time to just relax on the days he's attending certain classes, but that should end soon. Considering that, he has only four more classes to check out before he's done his job.

That means he can have a little more time with Severus, besides he needs to help King Kai's plan along as fast as he can. If things don't go the way it needs to go, many problems with be arising and they can't have that. Harry moves to sit with the Hufflepuff table, knowing that today is a relax day so he can do what he wants.

Once he is done eating, he moves to go outside only to have Severus stand in his way at the doors to the Great Hall. Harry ignores Severus by going around him and heading outside, he goes to sit by the lake. He ignores everything around him wanting to relax for a little bit, before moving into the Forbidden Forest.

Slowly moving to the center of the forest knowing exactly what he is looking for while in the forest. Once in the clearing one can see, a small hut has been put up to protect the person inside of the hut from the forest. He opens the door flap to move into the hut, knowing that it is bigger on the inside, thanks to magic.

"Harry, there you are I was wondering when you would come to visit me" speaks a new voice from a doorway.

"I'm sorry Tom, I've been busy but today I am free. Lucius and his family is coming to help out they should be here soon. I mean Lucius will be out here with his wife while his two children will be staying in the King's and mine room," states Harry sitting down.

"I wish you would call me dad or father or papa instead of Tom, I'm your" starts Tom.

"Tom there you are man it is so hard to move through this forest, ah Harry so nice to see you. Have you walked on water without making ripples yet?" smiles Lucius.

"Lucius be nice, and of course it is hard to move through the forest, so people can't run into me that quick," laughs Tom sitting down.

"No, I haven't, and I still want you to teach me, for now where are Mella, Draco and Nina?" Harry moves to stand next to Tom.

"They are at the castle in the Headmasters office waiting for you to show them your home" speaks Lucius sitting down, relaxing his body knowing he'll be here until King Kai is ready to move.

"Well then I better go before they get too impatient waiting for me" smiles Harry leaving the place behind him.

"He has done fine so far in this world?" asks Lucius turning to look at Tom carefully.

"Yes, although it seems Severus does not wish to be his mate," sighs Tom moving to the mirror he had in the forest.

"I see, and what about his secret when is he letting it be known" replies Lucius knowing most of the answer already.

"Soon, but not just yet, besides King Kai needs to figure out what Albus is up to with Voldemort" remarks Tom laying down wanting to relax some.

"That is a good idea; Tim is making it hard to do anything of good nature anymore. I do hope Harry has been studying his healing option and spells. That is one of his greatest weaknesses and he has to overcome it" hums Lucius not caring.

"Do you think he will be able to convince Tim to wait to attack Hogwarts, at least until he is ready and mated?" asks Tom closing his eyes from the sky.

"Yeah, he'll do just that" smirks Lucius starting to sing a song.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry goes into Black Rose, wanting to see Mella, Draco and Nina as soon as possible. He hasn't seen them in a very long time and he can't wait to talk to Draco and Nina about the wizard world.

"Where are you going Potter, don't you have a class to get to" snarls Draco Malfoy son of Lucris.

"Oh Malfoy, no I don't put you can come with me to meet your cousins" smiles Harry knowing this Draco doesn't believe that at all.

"I don't have cousins," barks Malfoy.

"Sure you do, just follow me" smiles Harry walking away.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"I'm sorry I'm late I just had a few things to take care of" smiles Harry turning to stare at Mella, Draco, and Nina.

"Harry it's been so long since I've seen you" states young women with silver hair and pale blue eyes.

"Nina, still got that crush on me, how ya been Draco and Mella?" asks Harry moving to give Nina a hug.

"How the hell are these people, and I'm Draco not him" growls Draco Malfoy son of Lucris.

"So you are the son of Lucris Malfoy, I am Mella Malfoy wife to Lucius Malfoy and these are our kids Draco and Nina" speaks Mella pulling her braided pale blue hair in front of her, as her pale blue eyes watch Draco son of Lucris.

"I am the son of Lucius Malfoy they cannot be and Lucris died years ago," screams Draco son of Lucris.

"Damn idiot, you don't know a thing, I can tell you right now that my father is Lucius Malfoy the half elf that has spent most of his life in the Elvin land of Yama Mori Rikuchi. As for your father faking his death and pretending to be his brother, he's evil and isn't any good. My name is Draco Malfoy and I am 20 years old. I do believe you were named after I was born and after me" growls Draco son of Lucius stepping forward to stare at the other Draco.

"You are different looking then I am, with your silver hair and black eyes," states Draco son of Lucris.

"You mean you didn't know your dad isn't who he says he is. I mean that is something even I know and he's my uncle" smiles Nina moving to stare at Draco not her brother.

"Stop staring at me, women I have no time to wonder the great Dark Lord is all that matters" growls Draco son of Lucris moving to stare at something else.

"Definitely Lucris' son only cares about some dumb Dark Lord" smiles Mella, "It is nice to finally meet you son of Lucris Draco Malfoy. Now I do think Harry needs to show us to the Great Hall and his room as well as give us a password," laughs Mella a little.

"Follow me, see ya Draco" laughs Harry leading them all out while talking to them.

Moving around the whole castle of Black Rose, they come to a painting where a man is waiting for one of the occupant comes here to talk to him. Sighing Harry walks up to the man making sure to keep a good distance away from the man as well.

"What are you doing here Professor Snape; as far as you're concerned you don't have to see me anymore as I don't need to go to your room. Now please I have guest and I need to treat them right please leave before I lose my temper. We will talk tonight about whatever it is, but until then I am not to be talking to you," states Harry as the other three catch up with to him.

"Oh, so you mean this is the great Severus Snape you wish to bond with. You are just what he needs, the glamour charm doesn't work on me, I can see the real you. I'm Mella Malfoy" smiles Mella walking up to him to shake his hand.

"Mella Malfoy wife of Lucius huh, and these must be your children Draco the first and Nina. It is so nice to meet you three I have been waiting so long to but for now, I must be off with Harry for lunch. King Kai has ordered me to have lunch with you today wherever you want" Severus speaks to Mella then Harry.

"Oh so you're here on an order, well get lost. I don't want that, I want you to come to me to be with me on your own. I'll let King Kai deal with you tonight maybe after that I'll take you to a special place," sighs Harry.

"Very well" states Severus turning to walk away from him.

""The password is Save me, now let's head to lunch" smiles Harry turning the opposite way, going down another way not wanting to run into Severus.

"Why not eat lunch with that man Severus. He seems like a good man," states Mella.

"I'm still mad at him for not wanting to eat lunch with me, as well as the fact he thinks he isn't good enough for me. Just because of his past, it hurts so much to see the way he acts toward me as if he isn't what I need or could ever want. I will get it through his thick skull that is the only man for me," I growl slightly turning to smile at them all as we reach the Great Hall.

Harry didn't speak once during the meal still fuming about what Severus has done to him since he got here, he can't take it anymore he has to mate before things get worse for him. He has waited too long as it is and he has to do something so tomorrow he will make another move to try to get him to actually look at him and not Harry Potter The - Boy - Who - Lived.

Harry needs to calm down and not do anything rash about his soul mate, so he must relax. So that is something he has to do, the plans King Kai has are going to be put into play soon and he needs to keep it together before it does come together.

TBC Ok That is all for now I have been working all week on this it is cool.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	11. Attack

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Eleven: Attack

Harry looks up as Severus leaves the room; he knows that he has been called to a meeting with Albus because Albus is leaving as well. Harry sighs he knows tonight that dumb Dark Lord with be trying to attack what he does not know is how he can stop that attack without going there himself.

He knows that Severus will be called to that Death Eater meeting and will have no choice but to bring his Lord along with him. Therefore, can King Kai convince the Dark Lord to hold off his attack for at least another couple of nights? Harry gets up from the table moving to show his friends around outside so they can get a feel of the grounds.

"Harry I feel as if there is some kind of hostility toward you from Severus" states Draco son of Lucius coming up besides Harry, wishing to get information from him.

"Yeah but I can't blame him for not wanting to be with me as his past is one not to be proud of. Yet I feel that his past is what makes him who he is today and without that he wouldn't be the kind of man I could fall in love with," sighs Harry sitting down at the edge of the lake.

"It seems as though you are in love with him" smiles Mella sitting down next to him.

"That's just it I don't know what love is, how can I love someone when I don't even know what love is or how to tell when I am in love" growls out Harry just frustrated that he isn't god at everything as he wishes he should be.

"I have an idea, I'll be back later at your rooms Harry" smiles Nina getting up and running into the school.

"I wonder what my daughter is up to, sometimes she gets these thoughts in her head that shouldn't be there," says Mella looking out at the lake.

"Love is something that can't be explained, you have to have grown up with love. So the best I can tell you is that you're in love when you can't think of anyone else but one person" states Draco moving to stand next to the edge of the lake.

"I see, but that must mean I am in love with Severus cause almost every day I think about how we can be a couple and be happy one day" sighs Harry closing his eyes as his thoughts wonder to Severus and how great the man could be as his lover.

Mella smiles as she sees his eyes glaze over thinking about his true mate, she looks across the lake knowing her husband is out there in the forest protecting Tom from danger. Therefore, she knows what it feels like to fall in love with man who does not believe he can be good enough for anyone.

"You know Lucius used to think he was no good for anyone until I changed his mind" smiles Mella.

"How'd you change his mind?" asks Harry looking over at her.

"By keeping up my assault of love and telling him we were made for each other" answers Mella laughing a little at Harry's face.

"Then all I need to do is keep up what I have been doing" smiles Harry.

"Hey mom, I think he finally got it," laughs Draco son of Lucius.

"Yes I believe so, I do believe so" smiles Mella.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Nina runs into the castle heading toward the office of the headmaster wishing to meet Severus on his way back to his rooms. Moving to want the stairs knowing he has not left yet, she using her elf ears to listen for him. Once knowing when he will appear she readies herself to start talking to the man.

"Royal Severus" speaks Nina as she pulls out in front of him.

"Royal Nina, how can I help you?" states Severus carefully, knowing she has a higher rank then him with King Kai.

"I wished to talk to you about love" speaks Nina straightforward.

"What about it" asks Severus walking down the hallway.

"I was wondering if you knew what love is?" asks Nina wishing to dig without hurting the man.

"No, I don't know what love is, but what is it that you truly wanted Royal Nina I have a lot of work to do and I can't stop and talk to people all the time," sighs Severus turning to look at her once they reached the first floor.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you Royal Severus that Harry doesn't know what love is either. So to be frank he is in the same boat as you are when it comes to knowing what love is and how to go about that" smiles Nina walking away from the man back outside of the castle.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"Hey HARRY," yells Nina running up to Harry and her brother Draco, "where's Mom?"

"Your mom went to see your dad real quick" answers Harry smiling as Nina sits down next to him.

"Hey I was wondering what the castle is called besides the school being called Hogwarts" smiles Draco lightly tapping his sister on the shoulder.

"Oh that King Kai told me that she is called the Black Rose named by Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena together when they were all still friends" smiles Harry standing up as he watches the sun out of the corner of his eye.

"That's a nice name, I wonder why they chose Black Rose as a name for the castle and Hogwarts for the name of the school," sighs Nina moving head to music she is hearing in her head.

"Yeah I thought so too, so I checked into it. As it turns out Salazar and Godric had a child together called Rose. Nevertheless, she died at the age of three because of a Black Plague. It would seem that Rowena and Helga knew the child as well and agreed to name the castle Black Rose in memory of their dead daughter. In the end, though the two of them had another child. The thing is no one knows where that child leads down to except the child's family" speaks Harry as he relaxes against a tree, he will have to go in soon.

"Well that isn't that weird, I wonder who that would be," ponders Nina.

"Have you searched for the descendant?" asks Draco the brother.

"Yeah, but it seems that the descendant doesn't want to be found out at least not yet" answers Harry getting up from his spot.

"Does King Kai know who it is?" asks Nina moving to stand next to him.

"I haven't asked him yet; I don't want to trouble him with this until what he has come here to do is done. Besides, he has some things to do tonight and I need to get back so he can make a presence. After he retires I get to come back out to see Severus and talk to him for an hour" smiles Harry walking back up to the castle.

Harry walks into the castle and up to his room, Nina and Draco following him knowing they will have to stay in the room until King Kai comes back from the Death Eater. He sighs as he goes into his trunk lying down on his bed wanting to get some sleep before seeing Severus for the night.

King Kai steps out of his room, moving to leave the room but stopping to say hello to the two children of Lucius Malfoy his long time friend. He smiles as they each nod their heads in his direction knowing full well what he is about to do tonight. He is going to try to stop the Dark Lord from doing some evil things without harming himself as well.

"Children it has been a long time how are you tonight" smiles King Kai.

"Lord I'm great" smiles Nina bowing.

"Same with me my Lord" states Draco bowing.

"My Lord you are ready to go good, Lucius wishes to go home as soon as he can and I agree with him. We don't belong here and nor does Harry" smiles Mella walking into the room bowing down.

"Do not fret I do not plan on us staying here any longer than any of us needs to be here for" states King Kai as he bows before leaving the room.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Severus sighs as he stands by the door to the Great Hall knowing his Dark Lord will be calling him soon. Also knowing that King Kai will be here to go with him to this meeting and he does not want the King to get too mad at him. He looks up as King Kai descends the stairs in a fashion that is unlike a King but looks like an amateur.

"Ah Severus, you are here early. You must wish for this night to go by as fast as it can hmm" smiles King Kai moving to stand next to him.

"Yes, he is to call me at any minute," states Severus turning to look toward the door, moving to stand near the door.

He sighs as he feels a small call from Lucris telling him the dark lord is calling to him to come to his side. The two stand side by side, both moving to leave the Black Rose to go down to the gate, so they can disappear to his spot. If anyone saw the two leaving into the dying sun people would believe to see a serene image of the two together.

This is a big lien this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

They appear in a dark house, moving up to the up top room as the two moves side by side. Severus does not wanting his real Lord here and King Kai enjoying the fact that he gets to leave Black Rose occasionally. Severus moves into the room bowing down next to the Dark Lord and kissing his hem to show his respect.

"Severus stand up, I won't have you respecting any other Lord but me" growls out King Kai moving into the room.

"Who are you?" asks Voldemort.

"I am King Kai of the Elves, and Severus is of a Royal Family that is part of my council of Elves. As he is a real elf wishing to return to my homeland" speaks King Kai not caring if he shows any disrespect toward this evil man.

"I see, my Lord if I had know it was you I would not let him do that" bows Voldemort to King Kai.

"I see you know when to bow, now about this attack you plan on doing at Hogwarts Tonight I want it to stop. You see I know way more then you seem to know and I want to get everything I need done first. By the way, the only reason I know about your attack is that Severus has to tell me anything I ask him. I am his True Lord, but do remember this if he ever comes back hurt from one of your dumb meetings at anytime from here on out I will come back and personally kill you. I have plans that involve him and he doesn't need to tell you them either" growls King Kai knowing that this will keep the man at bay.

"Our Lord can kill you with a simple Avada Kedavra spell," yells out one death eater.

"Shut up you fool, Elves don't die from that spell it only wounds them and it rebounds off of them and kills the caster" growls Voldemort anger at the person for speaking.

"So you know all about us, that is good news then you know as well as I do that we can feel if another elf is harmed in anyway" smirks King Kai knowing he has won at this point.

"Yes of course, so I will not attack Hogwarts tonight but I can't guarantee that I won't attack it tomorrow night," growls the Dark Lord.

"Fine," sighs King Kai moving to sit down.

"Severus leave I don't need you and take your King, I shall be talking about something that has to do with another death eater" growls the Dark Lord anger that he has lost at this point in time.

T.B.C. Damn what a job, I got it done. Well review please and I'll have the next one up soon.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	12. Bond?

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twelve: Bond?

King Kai smiles as he walks back into Black Rose knowing tonight his plan can go into action. First have Harry mate with Severus tonight if possible or at least start the bonding, to make them more powerful. Second figure out what Albus is up to with Tim and Lucris at the same time, before moving on to the third one.

Which is get Tom and his mate out of hiding, so Harry can have his family back and Lucius and his family can go home? Last is kill Tim, and Albus at the same time as arresting Lucris under Elf Nuri"s (law's) that way he can never come back and hurt people.

King Kai sits down in his room away from Mella and her two kids that are in the living room. He knows they may wish to talk to him about how he is even though he hadn't left that long ago maybe three to four days ago. For now no one can see him as Harry needs to come out to see Severus for the hour that is to happen every other day.

Harry stretches his body out as he comes out of his trunk, time to go talk to Severus about something rather important before he goes to sleep. Even though sleep is something he rarely needs, he just likes to mediate for a little while listening to the noise around him.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Knocking on the door to Severus private rooms finds Harry thinking about is to come in the next few hours. As King Kai makes out a plan to stop Voldemort from killing thousands of people that go to this school. The doors to see Severus fuming about something before he steps aside letting Harry into his room.

"So how are you?" asks Harry not wanting to bring anything up unless Severus wishes to talk about it this time around.

"I'm not surprised that you came after King Kai took off to his room. I'm not doing well but I think I will be fine in a couple of hours. King Kai got me out of being punished, so I guess I will be fine someday" rants Severus surprisingly.

"Oh, what's this decide Harry can be your mate and start spilling your guts to me? What kind of game are you playing at anyway, I don't have time for games I am busy as it is with King Kai's plans on saving this school from some damn monsters and all you can do is take orders" growls Harry standing up to look at Severus.

"Excuse me, but I've come to realize that my true Lord is so powerful he scares the rest of the people I serve into submission. Besides Potter I haven't changed my mind about bonding with you, but it seems I have my choice in the matter. I can make a deal with you but that is as far as it goes" growls back Severus looking right at Harry.

"Oh and what is this deal you wish to make?" asks Harry glaring at Severus.

"I will under Nuri of Elves Bond with you through the tempra bond. This bond will stay so we get a chance to get to know each other as well as be able to kill of the Dark Lord. After the war is over with we can decide if we want to bond for real or break off the bond and go our separate ways" answers Severus sitting down but no longer staring at Harry.

"I don't know if I want to do something like that, I mean a tempra bond is not what I had in mind. Give me until tomorrow morning to think on this before I give you an answer. By the way is this an order from King Kai or are you suggesting this because you actually want to try?" Harry sighs looking toward the fireplace, looking into the fire.

"Neither I'm doing this because it is the least I can do for you, after all I don't believe you will want to bond with me after you get to know me. So let's say I'm helping you decide if you truly want to be with a person like me or not" states Severus knowing he might mad Harry mad with his words.

"Oh so now it's I'm no good for Harry Bloody Potter. Well let me tell you a little something during the time that this bond is going on you will learn a lot about me too. Then you will see why you and I are made for each other" growls Harry getting up.

"I highly doubt that" murmurs Severus leaning back on his couch.

"I don't, I'll see you tomorrow morning with my answer" sighs Harry not wanting to deal with a cold Severus who doesn't care about his own happiness.

"What about the hour thing Potter, we have been here for ten minutes. I highly doubt the King will be happy if we end this session fifty minutes early" speaks up Severus not wanting the King to come after at all.

"Fine, ask me anything you want to and I might answer them" says Harry sitting down on the floor near the roaring fire.

"Fine, why did the elves take you away from your relatives when you were three years old?" asks Severus looking right at Harry.

"To tell you the truth they did it to save my life as well as train me at a young age everything I needed to know to save the world" speaks Harry not looking at Severus.

"What do you mean save you?" asks Severus wanting to know more.

"Well my Uncle and Aunt truly didn't want me; they were planning on having me kill myself by accident. I would do anything they told to me to do as long as it had 'We'll love you if you do this for us.' I know sad but I was three and I didn't know that if I took a gun and pointed it at myself it would be dangerous as long as the safety switch wasn't on. I ended up shooting myself close to my heart, and as I lay there bleeding to death my relatives did nothing to help me out but say that as long as I die they'll love me. A minute later and Zion showed up at the door, he just used magic to get into the house. I remember him picking me up and then I blacked out, when I woke up my body was wrapped up so I could heal. I was on Zion's bed and he nursed me back to health using all different kinds of potions, in the end I had to learn how to walk and talk all over again" answers Harry still not looking at Severus.

"I thought your relatives would treat you like a King as you did save the world from the Dark Lord for eleven years before he came back haunting people at first then actually getting a body when you were fourteen" speaks Severus closing his eyes as he lets the information Harry told him sinks in.

"Nah, they hate magic and magical people" speaks Harry looking at a clock.

"I guess you should be going it is kind of late, and you are scoping out some more teachers aren't you" sighs Severus getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm only going to scope out four more teachers, but not the teacher of Flying" sighs Harry getting up from his spot on the floor.

"Why not, your father was a great flyer, he made an even better seeker" speaks Severus about the man he hated most.

"I can't fly, cause I've never been on a broom. Besides flying is so simple I won't be able to do it right off the bat. Anything easy is kind of hard for me, I can't even be graceful yet and I've been working on it since I was three" sighs Harry going to the door.

"When we have the time I'll teach you how to fly, not wizard should go through life not knowing how to fly a broom, for now goodnight I shall see you tomorrow morning" speaks Severus getting up to show Harry out.

"Goodnight Severus" speaks Harry softly before leaving the room.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry steps into his and King Kai's room as Draco and Nina rush over to him to get any news out of him about Severus and his life. He sighs telling them to give him a minute and he'll talk to them but they all need to get some sleep. So they can only ask one question each about what happened between him and Severus but he may not answer.

"Ok me first, did he tell you it's ok to bond with him?" asks Nina sitting down in front of Harry.

"No, but he told me, we could to a tempra bond first to see if we could really be together" answers Harry looking away from the both of them.

"So did he even hug you or kiss you goodnight?" asks Draco wanting to know badly how far they have gotten in only a few days of knowing each other.

"No, and I highly doubt that he will ever give me a simple hug or even a kiss" sighs Harry getting up he goes down into his trunk not wanting to talk to them anymore.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry yawns as he gets up from his bed, knowing that he has to give Severus an answer this morning about the bonding. He's not sure if he should agree but at least Severus will see his true side while Harry will get to see Severus true side. Sighing e gets out of the bed, dressing into some black normal muggle clothes he walks out of his trunk.

Harry moves through the school not even bothering to eat this morning as he has to speak with Severus. He moves slowly wanting to take as much time as he could in getting to Severus classroom. Even though he has to be at the Hospital Wing on the third floor for the first class of learning about Healing, he's going to take his time.

Knocking on the door, he waits for it to open before he walks into the room he moves to sit down in the first row of desks. Severus leans up against his desk waiting for Harry to speak to him about his answer to the bond.

"Fine I'll do it on one condition though" speaks Harry finally.

"What is it?" asks Severus not moving from his spot.

"The bond is done with a blood contract attached to it. This way we can't go back on our deal through Elvin Nuri (law)." answers Harry looking up at Severus.

"Very well, I see no harm in doing the blond contract along with the tempra bond. We must do this quickly I have a morning class" speaks Severus going over to a self to get an Elvin knife that is necessary for the blond contract.

Severus cuts both his palms as well as handing the knife to Harry; sighing Harry cuts both his palms. They grab onto each other's palms letting the blood mix together before they start the first chant.

"We offer up our blood to each other, to perform a blood contract that can't be undone as long as the deal we make is in place" they say together. "We make this deal: we shall place a tempra bond on ourselves, to get to know each other. In two months time we will decide together whether to take the bond off if we are no good for each other or we'll place a permanent one on if we are good for each other."

They finish taking back their hands, letting them heal through the powers of the blood contract. Harry sits down on the desk wishing to get his breath back after that contract magic has started to settle. Severus sighs leaning back against his desk waiting for Harry to get back up so they can continue.

"Harry we have to hurry now" speaks Severus standing up straight.

"Right sorry continue, I'll be fine" growls Harry forcing his body to respond, blood contract's take a lot out of the stronger elf's magic and stamina.

Severus starts to speak in Latin as Harry stands up not really listening to what he is saying because he trusts him. Severus moves to stand in front of Harry; Harry looks up into Severus face knowing what kind of bond he is placing on their bodies. Harry leans into Severus letting the man wrap his arms around him; Harry knows that this is not a real hug.

Severus finishes the chant making sure Harry is ready for the next step he takes one of his hands and lifts Harry face up to look him in the eyes. Harry sighs knowing the kiss he'll be receiving soon is nothing more than a way to seal the bond and deal for good. Severus sighs as well knowing that Harry is only doing this to be close to him and to prove to him about something.

Severus places his lips onto Harry's making sure to press into him deeply; Harry opens his mouth allowing Severus to deepen the kiss further. Harry doesn't make another move knowing Severus doesn't want that as of yet, pulling apart Harry moves to the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings" states Severus not moving from his spot.

"Don't say you're sorry when you are not sorry at all, and don't waste your breath saying that it isn't true" speaks Harry taking off toward the Hospital wing for the Healing class.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry makes sure Severus cannot ready his mind and find out what he is thinking about this moment in time. Harry packs away his thoughts and feelings into a chest within his mind that not even Severus will go into.

TBC, See ya in the next chapter oh yeah if any of you have a better idea for a better tempra bond please let me know and I'll change it.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	13. Helga's Garden

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Thirteen: Helga's Garden

Sorry it took so long to update the damn thing wouldn't let me for some reason.

Making sure his chest is locked up good and tight he moves into the Hospital Wing right when Madam Pomfrey starts teaching her class. She starts by saying that all ingredients that are used in basic healing potions are basic ones that people can get anywhere. She goes on talking about the different basic potions they are going to learn while in this class.

"Now does anyone have any questions before we begin?" asks Madam Pomfrey.

"I do, do you teach those healing spells as well as the not so basic healing potions?" asks Harry stepping up to the front.

"Why no we don't teach them the not so basic potions because we believe if they wish to learn more about healing to pick a master to teach them everything else. As for the spells, yes, but only the easy ones" answer Madam Pomfrey looking right at Harry.

"I see," smiles Harry turning to go back to the back of the room.

"Why did you want to know?" asks Madam Pomfrey.

"Well you see I don't really care for healing, so I just wanted some of that information to ask Severus about. My Master Ruby wanted me to learn how to heal with all the spells and healing potions in the world as well as knowing how to make all the potions as well. Yet I didn't let her teach me much about that stuff, I know the basic spells and basic healing potions but that is as far as it goes for me. I shall not take up any of your time from here on out" smiles Harry answering her question.

Madam Pomfrey continues to teach the class about the simple ingredients they need to keep an eye out for when they are just walking around the school grounds. She talks about how they can heal some injuries on their own or some put together so easily when only.

She asks the students questions about certain ingredients that they use while in potions classroom. She wants them to know that most of them can be used for simple or moderate healing potions that are used in hospitals and schools. As well as at homes to heal children how get simple cuts and bruises, she also explains about the creams that can be made and used to heal sores and reduce scars.

As she tells the students in her class to make, sure they keep their eyes out about those herbs that are around the school. If they find any to bring them to her, that it would help her out a big deal as well as students who get hurt. She moves to push them all out of her Hospital Wing so she can go back to work on her paperwork.

"Oh, Harry Potter my I see you for a moment before you leave the Wing to move on to another classroom" speaks Madam Pomfrey moving to be in front of him

"Sure what is it that you want Ma'am" smiles Harry bowing down to her.

"I was wondering why you wanted the information I gave you today during my lesson?" asks Madam Pomfrey.

""Well you see I don't much care for healing others or myself for that matter, a flaw in me I guess. Anyway, I want to know if Severus has his mastery in Healing, so I won't have to learn it from Ruby. She's a mean teacher and much stricter then you are I rather have someone already know it so I don't have to stay here any longer than necessary" smiles Harry moving to the entrance.

"I can teach you what you need to know" speaks Madam Pomfrey.

"Maybe, if Severus is a Master at Healing I might let you teach me," says Harry moving out of the room before she can stop him with another question.

Moving skillfully through the crowd, he thinks about what has to be in the near future with the headmaster of this school. He walks into the next classroom early, wanting to view the room much more up close. He wants to know what Arithmancy is and what they are about, knowing that he was taught a different way than the others.

"Well hello there you are early for the next class, may I ask you why Mr. Potter right?" asks the smiling Professor coming from his room.

"Right, I just wanted to scope out the classroom before class actually starts. So how did you know I even came into the room" smiles Harry sitting down in a chair in the back of the room.

"This room has a certain smell to it and anything that does not smell like it I can tell. It is one of the ways a plant I have is letting off an aroma that nothing else can make. Making it easy to smell if anything else comes into this very room" speaks the Professor.

"What is your name sir?" asks Harry looking up at the Professor.

"That you will have to get once the rest of the class to get here and find out that I am" smiles the Professor going back into his room.

Harry smiles laughing as he realizes the Professor is a smart one, he just told him some information about the class without giving his name. This Professor is smarter then he looks to be a teacher at this school, perhaps he is here for a reason.

As Harry waits for the rest of the students to arrive - obliviously first years - he ponders what Madam Pomfrey has told him about the mastery of Healing. If Severus does have his mastery in Healing, that means that Harry won't have to learn about it.

As healing is something he isn't interested in, all he wants to do is pick up a sword and train with it. The students start to come into the room sitting down in the chairs that are provided for the students. Harry watches as the students settle down in the chairs wondering what is going to happen in this classroom.

"Welcome, Student from the Ravenclaw first years and the Slytherins first years to your very first Arithmancy class! I'm your Professor named Wooden call me Professor Wooden at all times please. I shall teach you all what Arithmancy is all about and how to use it to your benefit in the future" smiles the Professor moving to sit down at the biggest chair in the middle of the classroom.

"Now I understand you all learn how to do math by your parents at a young age. Sickle, Nugget, and Gallons are what we use to pay for the things we want or need to buy. I'm going to teach you how to change currency," smiles Professor Wooden.

"Axel my master at Arithmancy did just that never taking the time to explain the currency. I do believe he was too preoccupied with his lover Roxas to care about my training" shrugs Harry knowing he should pay attention to what Professor Wooden says.

"Some are that way, especially when they have been around numbers for most of their life. They tend not to care much about math at all," laughs Professor Wooden at Harry's comment. "Besides most people use Numerology as sub-levels of Divination so they can be used in reading the future. Numerology is like Feng Shui as it uses certain behaviors to determine a way of life. In Numerology, it uses the sums & meaning of numbers to find these answers.*"

He goes on to tell the students that the sickles, nuggets, and gallons that one spends depends on what you He also wants an essay on the types of money they use and how to use the Harry nods his head to Professor Wooden.

Harry takes off to the Great Hall to grab a bit to eat before he moves out to the garden to pick up the flower. Moving to sit down at the Hufflepuff table Severus comes up to him, garbing his arm and pulling him off to the side.

"I was wondering if I could have a meal with you by ourselves before you head off to view more of those classes" speaks Severus in a whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Sure follow me" smiles Harry moving to leave Black Rose.

Harry moves out of the castle with god like speed, knowing Severus would be right behind him. Moving into the forest he hears Severus call out to him about the place being dangerous and that they shouldn't be out here. Harry just laughs moving deeper into the woods until he hits the center of the forest, stopping he waits for Severus to catch up to him.

"Where are we Harry?" asks Severus moving to stand next to said boy.

"We are at Helga's Garden," whispers Harry putting his hand down onto the ground.

The trees part way to show a huge green house that had been hidden by the forest itself. The two walk into the green house, looking around one can see every rare plant, flower, tree in the whole world here. Everywhere one person turns on can see that the green house can thrive on their own without anybody here because of the magic around the place.

Harry smiles as Severus moves around the whole place looking at all plants, trees, and flowers. Knowing the heat is a nice temperature for the wild to grow, Harry moves to the back of the green house showing Severus a door, which leads to Merlin's room, which connects to the other rooms.

Harry moves to the one table in the middle of the Green House, sitting down as food appears on the table. Severus moves to sit down next to him wondering what is going on at this point in time.

"So how to do like Helga's Green House so far" speaks Harry taking a bit to eat.

"It is amazing, but where does she sleep," says Severus looking around the green house.

"She sleeps through the door beside the door that leads to Merlin's rooms. You can't see the door unless you wish to sleep" speaks Harry again.

"And you found this place, what about the other Founder's rooms?" asks Severus taking a bit to eat as well.

"Found them all, I know where each are and know how to get into each and every one, except one door in Merlin's rooms" answers Harry looking at Severus.

TBC. Oh my god, I've gotten this far so far and it feels great. Maybe one day I'll get past chapter sixteen. So long and Review please.

*Arisflame gave me the info so I'm crediting them on it.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	14. King Kai has a Soulmate?

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Fourteen: King Kai has a Soulmate?

Severus eats his lunch in wonder, as he can't help up think about how Harry could find all these rooms within the couple of days that he has been here. He watches Harry eat his lunch while looking at all of the many plants that he can see in his sight at this moment.

"Harry tells me how you could just find these rooms without any help from the school or the ones who built it?" asks Severus.

"Well, I just walked around the whole castle noticing a few things that other people did not notice while around the school. I just took more notice in Black Rose than anyone else did, easy to finding it all" smiles Harry getting up from his seat to move toward a small part of the green house, which has flowers only.

"Is this were you wanted to bring me when you had asked me to a luncheon?" asks Severus getting up to follow him.

"Isn't this place beautiful, the way she has her magic to maintain this place is perfect" states Harry "and yes this is the place. If we are lucky to survive the Dark Lord then maybe I'll show you the other places as well."

"Other places you mean Salazar Slytherins', Godric Gryffindor's, Rowena Ravenclaw's and Merlin's rooms" speaks Severus looking to where Harry was standing.

"Yeah, oh my god, look at the time you have classes I have places I need to be. Let us leave for now" smiles Harry pulling Severus out of the Garden area by his hand.

"I'll see you later," states Severus turning to leave Harry alone.

"I promise you will get to know me more tomorrow night when we talk again for the hour" Harry turns back to look at the Garden.

Tom and Lucius come out of where they were hiding to sneak into the garden so they could get some food and a nice place to sleep knowing what is going on with the world. Harry smiles walking away from the place, he needs to get going if he doesn't want to be late to the next class.

Harry moves up to Black Rose, running into the school he precedes to the Ancient Runes classroom. Moving to the back of the room as the rest of the students start to file into the room, he sits down looking at the other students waiting for the teacher to come into the room and start the lesson of the day.

"Good Afternoon Students, I do hope you have enjoyed your lunch. Today we will be discussing the wonderful Tombs of Egypt; these ruins were not just built by the blood of the slaves. They were built through magic. In the Valley of the Kings resides a lot of and I mean a lot of magic" speaks the Professor without giving anyone a name.

"Professor, excuse me but what is your name?" asks Harry all the way from the back.

"Ah, Mr. Potter of course you don't know my name but it is Professor Warriner and as today is a Monday I would like to think that we are doing well" states Professor Warriner as she moves to stand near a table with mini sized Pyramids.

"Oh, Professor Warriner it seems that I don't understand what is going on with using magic to build things back in the old days" speaks Harry wishing to know more about her theories compared to his teacher.

"Ah, well that is not hard to understand Mr. Potter, as magic is a form which we harvest through our wands. Like Elf's today the people in Ancient times harvest the magic without using a wand but their own hands. Taking control through the hands made building their king's tombs underground a lot easier than one would think" explains Professor Warriner picking up a small Pyramid.

"Yet it doesn't explain all the pyramids built on the surface and how they got the sand to stay together and so big" speaks up a second year in the first seat.

"True that doesn't explain those either but in truth the Egyptians had made the potion which sticks bones together but they used it to stick the sand together. As well as using an even harder spell of levitating but instead it made the blocks a lot lighter so the humans could move them a lot easier than one would want it to. The Pharaohs were actually witches and wizards with the power to lose their memories. That is way they were worshiped so much back in Ancient times," Professor Warriner states letting the students pass around small version of the pyramid and of a tomb.

As she continues to explain why the wizards did what they did to the people was because of back then they thought those without magic were no good but to serve the magical ones. Harry asks some questions about the time of now considering his information has not been updated in a couple of years.

"Now Mr. Potter is there anything you would like to add about the Egyptian Wizards and Witches of Ancient times?" asks Professor Warriner looking up at Harry as the other students get ready to leave with their homework.

"Sure my Master Saphira, she told me that in the Ancient times they new magic would evolve into even more power as descendants are mixed with other magical creatures. That is how many other creatures came to be and how many of the Runes we have in the world" speaks Harry taking off right afterwards not wanting to answer any questions about what he has said.

Moving down the stairs he wonders what is going to happen in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Kadaj as the Professor. Knowing that he is his master in that same subject as well as a friend to King Kai, he has to be careful. King Kai needs his time for other things and not for foolish things like talking to Professors about Harry's behavior.

He sighs sitting down in the front seat wanting to pay close attention to this Professor about what he says because one can learn new things with Kadaj speaking. Sighing Harry waits in the classroom for the other students to come into the room in silence. As the time for the students to come into the room, only a few starts to file into the room not knowing what to expect with this Professor.

"Hey Harry so nice to see you again" teases Ron sitting down on one side of Harry as Hermione sits on the other side.

"Sorry you guys I didn't mean it, just been busy" smiles Harry looking at the both of them.

"Oh I can't wait to see what Professor Kadaj has in store for us today," states Hermione.

"Well come on in everyone, this classroom is not going to bite you and nor am I for that matter" speaks Kadaj coming into the classroom with the rest of the class.

"Now please take a seat anywhere you wish for the time being, as I can assure you I will be here for as long as King Kai is here. Therefore, there is no guarantee that I will be covering most of your school year. For our first class we will learn something about Yawe which means a bond of trust" speaks Kadaj sitting on top of his desk looking out at the students.

"Sir, What does that have anything to do with defense against the dark arts?" asks Hermione from her seat next to Harry.

"Ah, I knew someone was going to ask. This bond of trust is something that will help you out greatly, in anything. It is better than having Veritaserum poured down someone throat. A person can place this spell on their friends, this way their friends can no longer lie to that person no matter what. This ensures that any information given to you is accurate, because if you lie they won't believe you and if they don't believe you then they don't trust you, hence the bond. That is way this bond can come in handy" speaks Professor Kadaj smiles at the students letting them take it all in.

"Sir if this spell or bond can help people out, then why isn't it used all the time?" asks Ron.

"Ah, but that is just it, only powerful witches and wizards can perform the incantation to the bond. So it cannot be used lightly, as it can break up friendships and relationships with a few words from anyone's mouth. Why do you think that it is not wildly known by the universe? For that very same reason, if a person can only hurt you with the truth why would you want to know the truth in the first place. That is why barely anyone uses the incantation to perform the bond" answers Professor Kadaj.

He goes on to tell the students that this incantation can be also be said different ways and that is why many do not want to perform it. Never knowing what is going to become of the bond if the incantation is said a different way. He moves on to say that they will be learning a lot more about spells and charms that the world has forgotten about because of the new and modern world and new and better spells and charms.

"Now I want each of you to pick a spell or charm off of the list on the board that seems the most interesting to you. What I want you to do with it is research about whatever it is you picked. Write me a three paged essay on it and why it is not being used today in the more modern world" speaks Kadaj waving his hand as spells and charms appear on the board behind him.

The students all get out there quills and starts to write down a spell or charm to research on for their essay. Harry smiles as he sees many of the spells and charms he has been forced to learn while under Kadaj's orders as his master. Harry just wishes he didn't have to listen to his master when he is here or without King Kai by his side.

"Harry you don't have to do this as you are not part of the school or a student" speaks Kadaj coming up next to Harry.

"I know but there are some up there that I have yet to be taught Master and I wish to learn them as best I can. As I am interested in this kind of spells and charms, so it will also give me something to do for when I am bored. Because after today I won't be going to any of the classes and will have not much to do on King Kai's order" states Harry looking up at Kadaj knowing why he is saying what he has said.

"I see so you wish to continue your training with me here for as long as we are here. Nevertheless, I think you should have King Kai contact Zion and tell him what is going on at this point in time. I'm sure King Kai needs to be reminded of his duties while he is here" speaks Kadaj in a joking manor.

"Yeah I know he does tend to get off track once in a while. He needs a constant reminder of why he does stuff and that he has many jobs to do all the time" laughs Harry as the students look up at him.

"Harry you really shouldn't say such mean words about King Kai, he is a king and deserves your respect" speaks up Hermione.

"Hermione, King Kai hates it when the people he knows don't treat him like just an ordinary elf. Don't worry he won't be mad at us for joking around on his behalf, calm down" smiles Kadaj laughing as he says it. "Alright class calm down now, I guess it is time for you all to go eat your dinner."

"See you guys later" speaks Harry waving to Ron and Hermione as they leave to go to the Great Hall and he goes to his room.

Upon getting to his room Draco, Nina, and Mella come out to go down to the Great Hall for a meal. Harry bows to them and continues on into the room, making his way to his trunk and down wanting to get some sleep. King Kai smiles as he steps out of the room knowing that soon some things will come to light tonight and tomorrow.

Walking into the Great Hall, he is stopped by a seventh year Slytherins walking up to him with something in her hands. Presenting him with the gift, she smiles innocently as she waits for him to take a look into it.

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot take this, as I have a Soulmate and cannot take gifts from other souls unless it is my mate" speaks King Kai not even taking it.

"I don't care who your mate was, I'll be you mate from now on as I am way better than anyone else in the world. Better then that has-been mate of yours. As I am Pansy Parkinson and I am of loyal blood to only those with powers" speaks Pansy Parkinson as she waits for him to respond and take her gift.

King Kai flicks his wrist sending her into the air, before sending her up against a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF MY MATE? You will keep that mouth of yours shut, you will never speak ill of my mate as he is way better then you'll ever be filth. You serve the Dark Lord and have no intent on being faithful to me; you are nothing but a worthless human trying to get what you want. I don't want you to ever come never me again or so help the spirits or I will kill you with my bare hands," growls King Kai letting her go sending her to land on the ground with a loud thud.

"You can't do that to me," screams Pansy trying to walk up to King Kai only to be held back.

"I would leave this be Miss. Parkinson as he will not hesitate to kill you for what you have done and said" speaks Kadaj pushing her to sit at the Slytherins table.

TBC. Alright it is getting down there to the parts that people are wanting to know about. Things I can't tell people yet wah, oh well read and find out please Review.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	15. Secret's

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Fifteen: Secret's

"I do not think you had the right to threaten her that way my Lord" speaks up Severus coming up to King Kai.

"Oh and you think you know better than I do when a mate is insulted or have you forgotten you have done nothing to protect your mate as of yet. Don't order me around Severus or you may not like the results," growls King Kai walking out of the hall with Kadaj on his tail.

"HOW DARE SHE SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT MY MATE? I SHOULD JUST KILL HER AND GET IT OVER WITH," yells King Kai at the top of his lungs in his private bedroom.

"Sir if you don't keep it down you'll wake up Harry" speaks Kadaj trying to remind him of some of his duties.

"Shut up Kadaj, I don't need this right now. What I need is for all my plans to come together but for now, I should contact Zion about how the plans are going alone for now. I need Tim to screw up and face me until Harry can face him. They want Harry to defeat him not me or anyone else. Why can nothing be simple?" growls out King Kai sitting down on the bed.

"I know what you mean, but we can do nothing until all plans come to the big plan," sighs Kadaj sitting down in a chair in the room.

The two sit in silence for a little bit, as King Kai attempts to calm himself down enough to eat something before Harry has to leave. He knows that Harry has to talk to Severus for an hour tonight so they can get to know each other some more. King Kai stands up going to his mirror and calls for Zion.

"Kai how are you? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after the last time," states the face of Zion.

"Sorry but I found out why Albus is not himself, he's an imposter of the real one but I don't know who it is at the moment. Tom and Lucius are still save at the moment, as for Harry and Severus they have a tempra bond going on. Let us hope it works out from them. Tim is attacking the school sometime tonight, so I fear my secret will get out sooner then I want it too, but maybe it's for the best," sighs King Kai turning to look away from the mirror.

"Kai I think it is time for something to come out but other things to stay hidden. You may have Harry tell Severus but only him for the time being. I want you to tell Severus about the imposter of Albus as well. Other than that, don't say anything to anyone but Kadaj and Severus on anything you find out for now. Voldemort has ways of finding things out; he already knows you and Harry are connected in some way. He also knows Tom is back and so is his mate, the old King of Elves. Please be careful Kai I don't want anything happening to you, may the spirits be with you. Nicholai wishes to speak to you" speaks Zion before he disappears and Nicholai shows up.

"Hey King Kai I have something I want you to say to Harry to say with Severus. Don't worry it has nothing to do with binding them together. Harry and Severus have to find the meaning to these words but I'll tell them to you ok" smiles Nicholai.

"Yeah sounds like a deal but don't tell me what they mean ok I want to figure it out myself as well" speaks King Kai.

"Very well my Lord here they are. Zutto futari kono tetsunagezuni, Umareta kita imi wo sagashiteta" states Nicholai moving out of in front of the mirror.

"Sorry Kai but we have to go for the time being, May the Spirits be with You" smiles Zion getting ready to leave.

"May the Spirits be with You" sighs King Kai as Kadaj walks into the room with some food for them to eat.

"Yum food" smiles King Kai sitting down on his bed again.

"Let us eat my Lord" smiles Kadaj putting the food down between them.

The two eat in piece during the meal because they don't have anything to truly say as of yet. Once done King Kai moves into the living room hoping to meet up with Mella, Draco, and Nina, to talk to them for a little while. He wonders what Severus is doing at this time and maybe if he can get away with talking to him about Harry again. A knock on the door lets him know someone who don't sleep in here, is here to see him or Harry.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

"Why hello Severus, Albus what brings you both here to my rooms at this late at night?" asks King Kai not moving from the doorway.

"We wish to see Harry about not coming to tonight's session with Severus" speaks up Albus.

"Nope won't happen at all, see you later Kadaj" states King Kai as Kadaj excuses himself from the place to go to his rooms.

"Harry cannot do it tonight because something has come up and I must talk to Severus and a few other people. Besides there are two people who wish to see Harry for the first time in sixteen years.

"No, and it is final they may come tonight but in an hour Harry with be talking with Severus, there is no if, and, or but about it. My laws are absolute, My loyal and Royal Elves follow them without question, let's see Severus is Royal so he must listen. Even if he works for you I am His King, I come first and you come second, he'll be in his rooms waiting for Harry in an hour" King Kai stares at the two of them.

"Yes my Lord" bows Severus before he turns around and leaves toward the Headmaster's office.

King Kai closes the door in front of Albus, turning around he goes over to Harry's trunk knocking on the top of it. He waits until he knows Albus is no longer standing in front of his door, before he goes into Harry's trunk. A few minutes later King Kai steps out with Harry behind him with an actual laptop in his hands.

"Now I'm going to go talk to Severus about the imposter of Albus, while you wait here for the two who wish to see you come. Once an hour is up go to Severus rooms" speaks King Kai opening the door with a flick of his hand.

"Of course my Lord I shall stay and wait for the two, I'll work on the things I wish to buy for my house" states Harry pushing up his reading glasses.

"Do you truly want to stay in the wizard world Harry?" asks King Kai.

"No, but I want some muggle and wizard things for my elf house, that way Severus won't feel as if he is far away from home. Hermione is helping me with the wizard's stuff, while I surf the net for muggle stuff" answers Harry turning to sit down in a chair.

"Good, we would miss you a little too much if you stayed there in that strange world" speaks King Kai before he disappears out the door, closing it as well.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

He walks up to the gargoyle petting it before giving it the password and heading up to the headmaster's office for a nice chat with Severus. Going into the room he sees a few people he has never seen before in the room, they all turn to look at him.

"I see so many new faces in this crowd but I am afraid I must pull Royal Severus Snape out of here for a nice chat around the pound" smiles King Kai moving staying by the door.

"My Lord King Kai" bows Severus going over to stand next to him.

"Severus tell him he can't interrupt this meeting when he feels like it, but for now you shall leave" waves Albus sitting back down in his seat.

King Kai doesn't say a word turning around he leaves the room, wanting to talk to Severus quickly before he needs to meet with Harry. He needs to warn Severus that Harry will be saying something that may upset him by the time the conversation is over.

"Severus my dear loyal subject, the Albus you see now is an imposter; I don't know who it is or what he wants. I can tell you it has something to do with the Dark Lord and Harry Potter" speaks King Kai quickly.

"I see, but I knew something was wrong with him. Now I understand what has been going on" states Severus not once looking at King Kai.

"I want to ask you if you would not mind the fact that Harry and I have been keeping from you for our protection of course, but we do believe it is time to tell you the truth. Only Harry will tell you this because it is his rightful place. Now I bid you ado and take my leave" says King Kai moving away from Severus.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Harry is typing away on his laptop thinking about what is to come and how he can go about it as he looks for some interesting muggle things to put into his home back in the Elvin world. A knock on the door brings Harry out of his thoughts, he goes to the door opening it and taking a look at who it is.

Two people stood in the doorway; one looked a little bit tired with brown hair, the other looks like they have been somewhere that took everything away from him, sad hollow looking eyes with black shoulder length hair. The two smile once the door was open looking in at Harry with happiness.

"You must be the two who wish to see me, please come in but I only have half an hour before I have to go somewhere. I'm of course Harry Potter" Harry states stepping aside to let them into the room.

"Yes, I'm Remus Lupin-Black and this is Sirius Black we where friends of you Father, a long time ago when he was still alive" speaks the brown haired one.

"I see, so you came to see his son for the first time in a long time because you felt like it" I state as I sit down on the couch.

"Yes and that I am your Godfather I deserve to know what is going on with you, and I want you to stay here in the Wizarding World with us" speaks Sirius sitting down on the other couch.

"I see, but I cannot comply with the one of staying here because I am going to be leaving as soon as I mate" states Harry.

"When do you think that is and who is your mate?" asks Remus calmly as Sirius rises up some to get a better look at Harry.

"I don't know when we'll mate, he seems to be against it, but we may do it soon, although we are getting to know each other slowly. As for whom it is it is Severus Snape of the Royal Snape Family" states Harry stretching his body out as he stands up.

"I refuse to let you mate with Snape, he is not someone you should talk to" growls Sirius standing up as well.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, even though you are my godfather it does not stop me from mating with Severus. He is my Soulmate, and if we do not mate, I will wither and die, while he will stay the same. So to me mating with him is important, whatever he has done wrong cannot be used against him when it comes to us mating" states Harry moving toward the door.

"Sirius you have to remember that it was the same way with James, even though he pretended to love Lily his true love was someone else. Someone he had to mate in order to live" speaks Remus grabbing onto Sirius.

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that it is Snape our rival in Hogwarts. I cannot just let it go without talking to Snape before they even mate" growls Sirius leaving the room to cool down some.

"I'm sorry Harry you're going have to give him time to get used to the fact that you are not a child anymore. We shall see you around hopefully" speaks Remus before leaving to go after his husband.

"You're pregnant Remus" speaks up Harry walking out with him.

"Yes, I am and I have not told Sirius so don't tell him please" states Remus leaving Harry's side to go into his room.

"I won't Remus goodnight" Harry leaves his side without letting Remus say anything in return.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"I do hope you are ok, after me being gone for so long my dear love" speaks a voice as he shows up in Helga's Garden going up to Tom.

TBC. Oh my god moving right along and all will come together hopefully Review please.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	16. King Kai Is WHo?

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Sixteen: King Kai Is Who?

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

"Oh my God, James" shouts Tom in happiness.

"Tom Riddle, I do believe you owe me a passionate kiss" smiles James as he moves closer to the two of them.

Tom runs up wrapping his arms around James neck leaning right in for that very kiss. James wraps his arms around Tom's waist, the two-kept lip locked for a little bit longer, before breaking apart. James bends down a little to whispers into Tom's ear about not leaving him again for a long time.

"My lord James or should I call you King Kaze, but you are no longer the king of anything Kaze" smiles Lucius sitting down and ignoring the two in front of him.

"Lucius my dear old friend, I know that but just because my son is in control doesn't mean a thing. I'm over four hundred years old I do believe I get to pass my throne on to someone as young as my son" states James sitting down and bringing Tom with him, so he can sit in his lap.

"James you haven't changed at all. Soon the Dark Lord will be attacking we have to be ready for it. I hear Lily is back on the scene taking care of her mate Tim" growls Tom getting upset for a few minutes about something.

"Does Harry Potter know the truth about his parenting or does he only know so much about it?" asks James looking up at Lucius.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"Severus sorry if I am little bit late Sirius and Remus Black held me up a lot longer than I thought they would" speaks Harry as he walks into Severus' chambers.

"Not at all, I just got in a few minutes ago, please sit down. I wish to know what this secret is that you have been hiding from me" states Severus moving to sit down.

"Knew you would get right to the point but for right now I need to ask you to tell me a little about you first before I saw anything more" sighs Harry sitting down on the floor beside the fireplace.

Therefore, Severus talks a little about his life before Hogwarts, during Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts. He explains why his life was so hard on him and why he never took much of a liking to so many people in his year. He also says he wishes to be on good terms with his mother and his two brothers and sister.

"Oh what's your mother's name?" asks Harry sitting up a little.

"Her name was Eileen Prince before she married my father" answers Severus leaning back into his chair as he thinks about his mother.

"She sounds like a wonderful women, I wish I knew who my mother is" sighs Harry looking back into the fireplace, staring at the flames as they danced around in their confined place.

"Your mother Lily was a wonderful person, I'm sure if you ask Sirius and Remus they would love to tell you all about her" speaks Severus looking over at Harry.

"Then no one told you the truth" states Harry shaking his head back and forth.

"What do you mean?" asks Severus never taking his eyes off Harry as Harry didn't move an inch of his body.

"Lily was never married to my father; she belonged to Tim Riddle, the one who calls himself Voldemort. My mother is a male man and I don't even know who it is. All the elves could tell me was James was definitely my father, they never once saw the face of my mother." sighs Harry drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, and putting his head down onto the top of his legs.

"I see, so can you now tell me your secret or do I have to wait any longer for it to come" states Severus looking into the fire.

"Sure, my Secret is that I am…" begins Harry not looking at Severus.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"ATTACK HOGWARTS DEATH EATERS" shouts Voldemort.

A huge explosion is heard off to the right side of the gates as hundreds of Death Eater's swarm onto the grounds toward the castle doors. A few minutes before the Death Eater's got to the doors, the doors open up revealing all the teachers of Hogwarts except Severus. Albus in the lead as he attacks the minor Death Eaters taking them out of the way, smiling as he moves toward Voldemort.

As the battle, wages on Severus with King Kai step out of Black Rose the castle, moving down the battlefield with ease. Smiling King Kai moves toward Albus and Voldemort he is going to make a few plans come together. He connects his mind quickly with Lucius in Helga's Garden, to tell him to make an appearance on the battlefield with James and Tom by his side.

"Tim Riddle, so nice to see you, but I'm afraid Harry is not ready to face you as of yet" smiles King Kai moving to stand in front of Voldemort, with Severus in front of Albus.

"I'm going to kill you and then take over this school" growls Voldemort keeping his eye on Severus.

"Really Tim when I have so many people who can take you down. Right" speaks up King Kai as a few more people appear beside him.

"Of course my Lord" bows Kadaj.

"I'll follow you to the ends of Earth" bows Lucius.

"Say the word and I'll kill my brother for you" bows Tom.

"I may have to get used to bowing down to you yet Son" bows James.

"I shall never make you angry like Lily has made me" bows Severus.

"Long Live the Dark Lord" shouts Lucris showing up beside Voldemort.

"Shut up father you disgust me, I am at you side King Kai" bows Draco son of Lucris.

"I see you have decided, very well. Leave Tim and you won't be hurt and you'll live for another day" smiles King Kai turning to look at Albus.

"You will die for that remark, Avada Kedavra," shouts Voldemort aiming at King Kai.

King Kai jumped out of the way casting s silent curse upon Voldemort that had him cringing slightly. King Kai smiles _**Curse Albus with the Cruciatus Curse on him it will help with revealing who he truly is. Make it hurt a lot Kadaj. Severus gets ready to curse another person with the same curse. Tom and um James right hold your ground.**_

_Yes, my Lord I shall do as you say. _Speaks Kadaj. _Yes King Kai. _Speaks Severus._ Right._ Both Tom and James respond. (A/N: Confusing yet.)

Albus falls down into pain as the curse goes through his body, another person jumps down knocking Kadaj down to the ground with his own hands. Kadaj gets right back up from the ground keeping his eyes locked on the new comer, the New Comer stands up growling as he stands in front of the Albus.

"Keep your magic off of my mate, Xemnas are you ok? And ditch that look will ya over cover is blown" growls the new comer.

"Yeah I'm ok, the spell took me by surprise, if you say so Xehanort" smiles Xemnas standing up a little.

"Our contract ends here Riddle; we give back Albus to them as we were found out. King Kai give us Harry Potter and we will leave you all alone," states Xehanort.

"How dare you?" shouts Voldemort.

"No," growls Severus.

"He has spoken I suggest you leave" smiles King Kai moving to leave the place to find the real Albus.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Severus, Kadaj, Lucius, Tom, James, and Draco son of Lucris all follow King Kai off the field as Voldemort retreats knowing nothing will happen if all the people have stopped fighting. Xemnas and Xehanort both disappear with a whirl of wind.

King Kai smile gets a little bit bigger as he heads for the headmaster's office; he just nods to the gargoyle. The gargoyle jumps out of the way letting the whole group go up into the office, King Kai moves toward the headmaster bedroom. Upon opening the door, they all can see the real Albus tired up and unconscious at this moment in time.

King Kai bends down and unties Albus, picking him up into his arms he lays him gently down on his own bed. Moving to make room for Severus to give him the potions he would need to survive and wake up without much pain. Minerva comes into the room gasping as she sees the state that Albus is in moving right now toward his bed.

"How in the hell did you know that someone was imposing as Albus?" asks Minerva as she moves to sit on the bed.

"Because Lucius told me he would always bow down to those that are more important than him. So when I first arrived and he did not bow to me I knew he was not the real Albus" smiles King Kai as he moves to leave the room.

"King Kai I need to um talk to Harry about something but I am also concerned about what those two men meant by handing Harry over to them" speaks Severus moving up next to King Kai.

"I know what you mean, I don't have a real clue as to why they would want Harry but I think maybe to mate with him as he is a powerful wizard and elf. As for talking to Harry, right now I need to ascertain what James Potter is doing back so soon and what to call Draco son of Lucris as Lucius' son is also Draco," sighs king Kai sitting down on Albus' desk while going into deep thought.

"Kai my lord may I go to my family as Tim now knows that Tom is back, we can stay in Hogwarts" speaks Lucius bowing down slightly to his friend.

"Yes, you may go but wait, Draco as you know Lucius has a son named Draco as well and things may become confusing. I'm asking if there is a name who wish to be called besides Draco?" asks King Kai moving to stand in front of Draco.

"I've always liked to be called Dragon" speaks up Draco sighing as he looks up at King Kai.

"Very well Dragon, Lucius will introduce you to his Wife Mella and His two children Nina and Draco. You shall become a part of their family to see what a real good family is truly like. Tell Mella she has a lot of work to do on him to teach him many things about what true mothers and fathers are like" speaks King Kai smiling as he pushes Draco now Dragon over to stand next to Lucius.

"Of course King Kai I shall. Come Dragon you are going to love my wife your new mother, now I don't expect you to start calling her mother but just to get comfortable around her first…" speaks Lucius as he leads Dragon out of the office.

"You seem to be doing quite well with ruling over people who are older then you, Kai" smiles James walking up to King Kai.

"I believe I should be Harry when you are talking to me like a son, father. As when you say my true name I have to obey you no matter what" states King Kai closing his eyes to concentrate on turning back into a form many knew as Harry Potter.

"I see you still don't understand that no matter what you're true form the form you should always be in is the form of you looking like an elf. That is your true form son, now tell me Severus true name so I can control him too" speaks James sitting down.

"No, that is something I don't have to tell you," growls Harry getting in front of Severus. "I will not let you control him by using his true name against him. He and I are learning to like each other, one day we will mate but not at this moment. Now tell me who my mom is."

"Fine, I guess I should tell you my true name though. That way you will know who controls me. My true name is Kaze it means wind and your mother is…," states James Potter.

TBC. Alright this is great news for me, moving onto Chapter 17, more revealing things. \

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	17. Author Note

Not a Chapter Sorry

Okay I was told my story so far is confusing people because of how many people are in it. So I'm going to give you a rundown of the people who are in it ok and what they have to do with it.

First is:

Harry Potter ---- He is indeed King Kai but Kai is his real name, Harry Potter is a name that he only uses when people don't know who he is.

Severus Snape ---- Yay he is Harry's mate ok, and he does have a true name I'm just not going to reveal it yet.

James Potter ---- Did not die he went into hiding after he found out that dark lord was after him, James real name is Kaze.

Lily Evans ---- Is not Harry's mom unfortunately she only fits into the story as a follower of the Dark lord.

Tom Riddle ---- IS not the Dark Lord Voldemort, he is in fact good but he does have a twin brother, Yay Tom has a real name too it is Asa. (A/N: I love the twin brother thing it cool.).

Tim Riddle ---- IS the evil Dark Lord called Voldemort ok, ok, ok, ok.

Lucris Malfoy ---- Is no longer going to show up in this story so forget him.

Lucris son Draco ---- Is now being called Dragon so they and you guys don't get confused as to who I am talking about.

Lucius Malfoy ---- Plays an moderate roll for the rest of the story, he is important don't forget him.

Mella Malfoy ---- Is a sweat Elf married to Lucius but she is not really that important, she only appears when her children appear.

Draco Malfoy ---- The elf one that is shall be just Draco form now on.

Nina Malfoy ---- Is Draco's younger sister and she shows about the same as Mella.

Albus ---- Will be the real one from now on.

Minerva ---- Will not show up often.

Sirius ---- Will not show up often.

Remus ---- Will not show up often.

Kadaj ---- Will always somehow be in this story.

Zion ---- Will show up on occasions.

Pomfrey ---- Will not show up often.

Tifa, Vexion, Hayner, Emerald, Zexion, Olette, Larxene, Ruby, Axel, Saphira Kite, Kirara, Trinity, Sora, Rose, Ai, and Riku ---- Will be mentioned only for what they teach.

Luna, Ron, Hermione, Justin, Blaise, Ginny, and Neville ---- Might show up in every other chapter I'm not sure what I have planned for them at the moment.

Hedwig, Kurai, Neo, Kyuubi, Shinri, Kaze, Helios, Sora, Yuki, Yoru, Asa, Hoshi, and Akumu ---- May show up again their Harry's/Kai's pets, so I'm not sure I want to have them all in the story again.

Asagi, Dai, Moegi, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Tsukasa, Roku, Sounga, Nicholai, Shion, Cypher ---- Will show up cause what they teach Harry is still learning.

Xemnas and Xehanort ---- I will say nothing on them but this, read chapter seventeen and eighteen when they are posted to find out what will happen to them.

I am sorry if anyone is truly confused about what is going on but these are all the people within my story. So no more will be added to it, now don't worry cause in truth I don't know if how many chapters this thing will be. It may be longer and a couple of names may appear that are not in it yet but they be born as the story progresses that it all.

Bye Dark Angel From Mercury.


	18. Capture

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Seventeen: Capture.

"Me" speaks up Tom moving over to James.

"You are my mother; I can't believe it no wonder the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherins. I truly belong there," laughs Harry shaking his head and moving to stand in front of Tom.

"You mean you don't mind that Tim Riddle is your mother and not Lily Evens" speaks Tom leaning into James for comfort.

"No I kind of suspected someone of Slytherins nature to me my mom; I mean I knew she wasn't my mother. I just didn't know who, but now I can understand where I get it all from, my sneaky side that is," sighs Harry sitting down.

"You know something this is all hard being able to actually call you my son Kai" smiles Tom sitting down next to Harry and taking his hand in his own hands.

"Kai, that is my true name maybe I should start using it, I should start being myself. Maybe you Severus should start using your real name and real face instead of that mask you call Severus. Yet you cannot do that until you mate with me for good that way father can't use your name against you. Like he can on me" speaks Harry getting up.

"I'm not too sure I want that Harry" states Severus looking right at Harry.

"Tom, don't expect me to call you mother right off the bat, but if you give me time something will come out of it. As for now I shall retire to my room and get some sleep, tomorrow I shall go to Albus before I reveal who I truly am" he bows to James his father before he exit's the room.

"Do you really have control over him My Lord Kaze?" asks Severus turning to look at James.

"Yes, I can make him do anything as long as I use his true name Kai. He is under my control until he mates, which is why he doesn't want to give me your real name because he knows I can order you to mate with him without your consent. He wants you to mate him willingly and he knows that if I know your true name I will use it to make you mate with him" smiles James walking away from Severus to leave him with his thoughts.

"Kaze wait for me love," laughs Tom walking after his mate.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry walks into his room seeing the whole family sitting around with the new Dragon instead of Draco, sitting beside Draco and Draco's sister Nina on his other side. Shaking his head, he moves into the room bowing to Lucius and Mella, knowing they want to know if things are going well. Harry of course doesn't want to talk too much.

Harry of course shrugs his shoulders knowing he can talk to them tomorrow in the headmaster's office. He makes eye contact for a brief minute relaying his message to him very quickly and Lucius tells the others he goes into his room. He needs to relax for a few minutes before going down into his trunk to figure out a few things that may be going on.

Sitting on his bed, he goes straight into mediation, knowing he needs to think through all that has happened today and analyze what his next move will be. He can't do much until he has mated to Severus, not being able to access all of his powers yet. He tries to calm himself down a little bit, so he can figure out how to get Severus not to hate him for keeping that he was truly King Kai away from him.

As for the two who wish to take him away, they shall be dealt with before they become a danger to him and Severus. He needs to figure what it is that they truly want from him, as they don't know he's king Kai or else they wouldn't say that they want Harry in front of King Kai. That still doesn't give him much to go on except they know what they want and that they would impersonate Albus to get to him.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big

Xemnas sighs as he shifts some more in his chair watching Xehanort typing away on his computer as he comes up with a new idea on how to get Harry into their grasps. Making sure to keep their plans as simple as they can be, if only they could force Harry to mate with them then things would be easier. Xemnas sighs moving from his spot to wrap his arms around Xehanort's waist, resting his head on his shoulders, kissing his neck.

"Xemnas that feels so good" sighs Xehanort leaning back some.

"Hmm so what is the plan this time love" murmurs Xemnas kissing up his neck.

"We just kidnap him tonight when he is alone and while the headmaster is healing still, other than that I can't be certain. If we do it tonight, we have a better chance of making him mate with us or just make him pregnant that way his true mate won't want him. This way we can get him because of the baby" states Xehanort grabbing Xemnas head and turns it so he can kiss him on the lips.

"Hmm, I like that idea. Get him pregnant, this way he has to mate with us" smiles Xemnas moving back a few paces.

"Yes, let us get ready now" stands Xehanort moving over to the door to pull on his coat.

"Goodie we get to leave now instead of later" bounces Xemnas as he moves toward the door.

"Making you was a big mistake you are nothing like me Replica," growls Xehanort moving toward the vanishing point.

"Ah but you love me anyways" smiles Xemnas not even fazed by the fact he had been insulted.

This is a line this is a line this is big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry hears some screams and comes running out of his room, there he sees two people trying to hurt his friends. Growling he rushes up to the two people and try to pry them away from his friends, making sure not to hurt his friends in the process.

"What do you guys want from me" growls Harry as he steps in the way.

"We only want you to come with us and we'll leave them alone. Right Xemnas" smiles Xehanort.

"Right Xehanort" smiles Xemnas dragging Mella to his body.

"Fine I'll go with you as long as they stay safe here in this school," states Harry carefully.

"That can be done grab him Xemnas and lets go" growls Xehanort moving toward the door.

"Yes" he pushes Mella away from him to the floor; he goes over to Harry and grabs his arm pulling him with him.

Harry sighs taking back one look at Lucius telling him with his eyes and making sure to keep it away from the two who now have him. Harry lets the two people pull him along all the way out of Hogwarts, and as far as they can. This way they leave in a blink of the eye to their hide out, not having to be careful as no one can stop them.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big

Severus comes flying into him room, trying to think of something to do or some potion that can help him locate Harry and quickly. Lucius comes into the room and starts telling Severus that Harry will contact them when he can so he should not to worry too much. Severus stares at him for a little while before sitting down with a big sigh, knowing he can't do a thing for Harry right now.

"You know Severus, Harry can take care of himself. He is a king after all; he needs to know that you trust him enough that he can get himself out of danger. Now just clam down and we'll wait for his contact once he knows here he is. For now we will go on as if nothing is wrong, we must speak to Albus once he can actually function" speaks Lucius unfazed by what has happened to his king.

"Has this happened before to Harry or Kai or whoever he is?" asks Severus as he starts to calm down.

"Yes, it has but it was an elf that wished to show him that he shall be in danger at all times outside of our homeland," laughs Lucius. "His name in the form you usually see is Harry but if you wish you can call him Kai as it is his true name."

"I see I don't know what has overcome me. I've never been worried about someone like this before," sighs Severus as he tries to think of the reason why.

"That is simple you either love him or are falling in love with him" states Lucius getting up "now I bid you ado as I go to his room to be with my family for the rest of the night."

"Goodnight Lucius it is good to have you back" smiles Severus showing him the way out.

"It's good to be back:" smiles Lucius taking off.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Lucius walks into King Kai's room to see Mella nursing Dragon's cut as Draco and Nina chat up a storm about the two who attacked and took Harry. Dragon smiles as he thanks Mella and asks if he can go to bed early, as he is tired because of what happened today. Lucius walks after him wanting to talk to him first before he talks to the rest of his family.

"Dragon may I talk to you?" asks Lucius moving to the front of the door.

"Sure Lucius" nods Dragon sitting down.

"I know you feel at a loss because you have to go by a different name and you're not with your true family. I want you to know that no matter what Mella and I will be there for you from now on. Teaching you all you need to know in order to fit in with a real family. We don't hate you nor are you a burden to us at all, you are my nephew and I am happy to have live with us" speaks Lucius.

"Thanks that means a lot to me, I'm so lost and now with Harry being taken away" sighs Dragon.

"Yeah, but Harry can take care of himself he knows how right now I am more worried about you" speaks Lucius sitting down on Dragon's bed.

"So am I, but I think I will be ok in time" states Dragon laying down.

"I'll leave you for now, but if you need to talk don't hesitate to call either me or Mella ok," sighs Lucius leaving the room.

"How is he Lucius?" asks Mella sitting down on the couch.

"I do believe he will be ok, we just need to be supportive of him that is all" states Lucius sitting down next to his wife.

"We can help too by being great siblings, and we can always just be there for him because that is what I want to do" smiles Nina.

"I say we can teach him better at home, father I wish to return to our homeland as soon as King Kai is found" speaks Draco getting up he goes to leave the room.

"Draco, Mella, Nina. I need you all to understand that I do not know when he is going to contact me. We shall leave once he is safe again but until then please be patience" sighs Lucius looking down at the ground.

"Of course we will, right children" speaks Mella smiling as she gets up to get Lucius something to drink.

"Yes" speaks Nina quickly before she goes to her room.

"Of course I expect nothing less for our king from our father" bows Draco leaving the room to go to his room as well.

"Mella I do believe we raised fine young adults. I just hope they can make it in our homeland. We may not fight but we train and we teach those who need it. As well as teach the young ones what to do and how to keep themselves alive," sighs Lucius again looking after his children.

"Thinking of dear Kai again love" speaks Mella softly.

"Yeah I am" shifts Lucius.

Dragon closes his door smiling at the family; he will be cared for with them.

TBC. Ok next chapter is about Harry and his kidnappers and what is going to happen.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	19. Revelations

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Eighteen: Revelations

Harry's thrown into a room and the door locked behind him, as he sits up he looks around the room. Sighing he makes his way to the bed, sitting on it he notices that the room only has a bed and a dresser in it. He lays down wondering how long he is going to wait until they come to talk to him or whatever it is, they plan to do.

He lets himself drift off some, knowing they won't come to him as long as he stays awake for a long time. He needs to make them think it is safe enough so he can see a least something from the outside, this way he can send an image to Lucius to come get him. He waits and listens to the two of them entering the room; sighing silently, he knows they are going to be waiting to hear what they are going to say.

"Hey do you think he's asleep now?" asks Xemnas as the two moves closer to the bed.

"Not really, but he knows we won't do anything to him yet. We need at least a day to make our plans come together completely" speaks Xehanort.

"Ok so now what do we do put the restraints on him. Please the restraints are so pretty. I made them to bring out his eyes and his weakness" smiles Xemnas as he moves to the bed and sits down.

"Put them on him, I don't want him to leave this room for a while. As we both know, he'll try to escape. For now I shall be in our room, remember Replica he can't escape and you can't be nice to him" states Xehanort as he leaves the room.

"No worries love, I just want to fuck him harshly" laughs Xemnas taking one of Harry's ankles into his hand.

Xemnas attaches a huge heavy metal cuff onto his ankle then attaching the other end to the bedpost. He takes both of Harry's hands and ties them together around his back, making sure he can't move them too much. Placing a silver collar around his throat as he decides to take off Harry's glasses, and puts them into his front pocket.

"There that should do it for now; Xehanort wants to cut off your closes later tomorrow night. When we are ready to force you into having sex with one of us, hehe I love it when we win on something like this" Xemnas gets up and leaves the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Harry opens his eyes sighing some as he tests the rope that which binds his hands to his back. He moves his body to get close enough to his ankle to see the cuff that binds him to the bed. Sighing again he moves so his body stretches out and making sure to be on his stomach and not his hands. This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Xehanort sits down in a chair wondering how he is going to make Harry his and Xemnas. He can't seem to make up his mind if he wants his clone to rape Harry or for him to do it himself, that way he knows that Harry conceives his child. He looks up as Xemnas steps out of the room, smiling as he goes to sit in Xehanort's lap.

"Can you rape him and not me; I don't want to hurt him that way. I want to cut him up and make him bleed from his chest, arms, and legs. I want to hear him groan in the pain that I cause him, knowing he can never escape from us for the rest of his life. Please break him first for me," begs Xemnas as he licks at a sensitive spot on Xehanort's neck.

"Fine I'll break him, but you do have to mate with him once he is abandoned by his true mate. We both have to mate with him then," whispers Xehanort as he moans out in pleasure.

"I'll have him then with you but that is after he is broken, I am be your stupid replica but I'm not at all like you except for the looks" murmurs Xemnas as his face turns into a frown as he goes to move off from Xehanort's lap knowing he is not really wanted right now.

"Where do you think you are going? I didn't tell you to leave" growls Xehanort pulling Xemnas roughly against his chest.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you usually don't want me around you when you get that look into your eyes. It usually means you just want to fuck me then work on your powers" he states it in a whisper not looking up into the man's eyes this time.

"Now you stop that, I only call you stupid and Replica when I am mad, even when I am not mad at you Xemnas. I love you even if you are my replica, I made you so I would have someone always by my side no matter what happens" whispers Xehanort as he starts to kiss down Xemnas neck.

"Gomen ai" Xemnas turns his head away from Xehanort pushing himself off his lap and walking out of the room.

(A/N: This mean that he just calls him stupid or replica when mad. He knows that is how Xehanort truly feels and he shouldn't let it get to him but he does have feeling too.)

Even if he was a carbon copy and loves to injure people to the point of breaking them but cutting them up with a knife.

Yet somehow, he still hopes that Xehanort will stop seeing him as a replica and start seeing him as a human and a lover. Lying down on the bed his thoughts wander over to Harry being trapped in the other room, not being able to leave because of him. He won't release him because truth be told he wants to make Harry blood for hours on end and healing him in the end so he won't die.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Severus sighs as he waits in his classroom for the students to file into the room; he knows things have to go on as if nothing is wrong. Yet he can't take it anymore it has been two weeks since Harry has been gone and he is slowly going mad. Severus for the life of him can't figure out why he is so lost without Harry actually being on the school grounds.

As he walks around the classroom observing the students making their potions, the best they can with the instructions on the board. He knows he shouldn't take his mood out on any of the students but he can't help but be angry with himself for how long Harry has been gone. He knows now why it is so hard for him, somewhere over the couple of weeks Harry had been here.

He actually got under his skin and he does care for the boy no matter what he tries to tell himself. He can't fool his heart no matter what he wants to do, knowing now that he will bond with Harry if he ever gets back into the safety of his arms. Shaking his head, he dismisses the class after realizing that the hour has gone by so fast, sitting down in his chair he continues to think about the situation.

The group he has gotten to know in that time is also worrying about his safety or what his kidnappers are doing to him at this time. He looks up as two elf's walk into his classroom looking like they are serious; the two are here for a reason. They are still training Harry when he left and have come to finish the training in their field of expertise.

"Sounga, Roxas how can I help you?" Severus asks still sitting in his chair.

"Harry has sent word a few minutes ago of where he is, Lucius has already left with a few other of our men. They should be back soon, we want you to go to the Hospital Wing to wait for his return" speaks Sounga.

Sounga, he has green hair with ruby eyes. He's wearing green shirt, and red jeans.

"Fine" states Severus getting up to leave immediately.

"One more thing Severus, he's been raped and we have not confirmed if he is pregnant with a child or not. We don't want you to abandon him if he is pregnant," remarks Roxas stopping me in the process.

Roxas, he has light blond hair, with blue eyes. He's wearing a yellow shirt, and blue jeans.

"Harry has my heart and I don't know how he got it but I do know I will not take it back but only wish to be with him," whispers Severus knowing they will hear it anyway.

The two nodded their head in understanding, following Severus up to the Hospital Wing as well.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Xehanort moves into the room that Xemnas be in wanting to make sure that he will be protected as the elves start to come into the place. Xemnas has Harry hauled up on the bed in the very corner of the room, a knife pressing up against Harry's throat. Xehanort shuts the door making sure to block the elves out of this room, trying to protect Xemnas from the elves magic.

"Through that door, he went in there," shouts a voice.

"I didn't find Harry in any of the other rooms, he must be in that one" shouts a second.

"Break down that door," shouts a third voice.

"Xemnas I need you to use your powers to get out of here, I'll take care of them," shouts Xehanort moving to stand in front of him.

"What about Harry/" asks Xemnas as the banging on the door increases.

"He stays with me, just go. I can't lose you ok I can't" growls Xehanort pushing Xemnas toward the wall.

"I can't lose you either Xehanort, what will I do on my own? I'm nothing without you and you know it," gasps Xemnas as he feels Xehanort's power start to flow through his body.

"Just go and don't come back until nightfall," shouts Xehanort pushing Xemnas through the wall as the door busts open.

Xehanort laughs as he throws a knife right into the side of Harry's arm, king sure Harry's body moves just the right way for the elves to see he is naked. Shouting out in rage the four elves charge at Xehanort, missing him as he dodges by going toward Harry's body. Knowing they won't attack him with Harry being so close to him.

"HAHA I won't give up Harry until he binds himself to me or you kill me" laughs Xehanort as he touches Harry's skin.

"Bastard let him go" growls out Lucius as he steps forward to attack the man.

"NO, I want him to be Xemnas' mate, someone worthy of him. I have to do this, it not fair that the Ministry won't acknowledge him just because he is a replica of me. He deserves the same rights as everyone else, but do they truly care. Kill me and at least they will acknowledge him," growls Xehanort unchaining Harry. "Get out of my sight, and be lucky I didn't touch you."

"Kill Him" shouts Lucius as the other three move in to kill him Harry steps into the way blocking their path.

"Get out of the way Harry," growls the first elf.

"No, Shion I won't" states Harry shaking his head.

Shion, he has white hair, with white eyes. He's wearing white shirt, and white jeans.

"He wants to die let us kill him" growls the second elf moving forward.

"No, Nicholai" states Harry again not moving.

Nicholai, he has blond short hair, with soft brown eyes. He's wearing yellow shirt, and brown jeans.

"Damn it Kai let us through" growls the third and last elf.

"No, Cloud I won't let you guys harm him. I want to talk to him, Lucius I need a cloak" barks Harry getting tired of arguing with them.

Cloud; with his spiky blond hair and mysterious blue eyes. He's wearing a black shirt, black jean, with black boots, and has a black cape.

"Here Kai" smiles Lucius handing him a cloak.

"Thank you, now Xehanort what are you truly trying to do here?" asks Harry.

"I want Xemnas to recognize him as a human that is all I care about, my plans that I told him were lies to get him to help me. He doesn't know that I want him to be human on paper. I can't mate with him because to the world he doesn't exist and I love him so much I will do anything to get him recognized even if it means my death," states Xehanort honestly.

"Then I don't see no reason to accept him in our society as a person, the Ministry will have to accept him if we do, and as King of the Elf's Xemnas is a human being. Now he is coming back tonight so go to my lands with him and you shall live together as mates," breathes Harry.

"Thank you" Xehanort bows down.

"You're Welcome," Harry states as he falls unconscious.

"You are truly my King, Kai" smiles Lucius catching him before he falls to the ground fully.

TBC. Wow problems in that relationship, guess something's do work out in the end. Review. Please.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	20. I Will

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Nineteen: I will

Lucius carries Harry into Black Rose and up to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey, placing him carefully on a bed next to where Severus is standing. Severus sighs as he leaves the small bed to let Madam Pomfrey do what she does best by taking care of Harry.

"What did he look like when you got to him?" asks Severus as he sits down next to Lucius as they waited for Madam Pomfrey is done.

"To tell you the truth, he looked terrible but not much was done to him. He seemed to be stripped naked and chained to a bed. Seems they were waiting for us to come and top tell us something that seemed important to him, Xehanort" sighs Lucius not bothering to look up at Severus.

"I see, so he may not be hurt too much, but hurt enough to exhaust him to the point he faints" Severus gets up once the curtains are pulled back.

"Well it seems he wasn't raped, so you can rest easy on that one. As for the rest of his body, he has only small bruise where the chains were wrapped around his skin. Other than that he is fine, just tired form not sleeping for the past couple of days" speaks Madam Pomfrey.

"That's good, I can help heal bruises but anything else has to take a lot of time to help him heal" sighs Severus as he goes into the small area to keep his eyes on Harry for right now.

"Well I'm going to go see my children and let them know what is going on with Harry right now. My wife will want to come down to see him" speaks Lucius getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

"Harry will be fine, he just needs some sleep tomorrow he'll be able to leave" states Madam Pomfrey leaving to her office to leave Severus alone for the time being.

Sitting down he sighs as Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Tsukasa, Roku, Sounga, Nicholai, Shion, Cypher, Asagi, Dai, and Moegi walk into the place wishing to see their King to make sure he is going to be ok.

"Please don't worry about this Severus as long as you mate with him, nothing will be able to hurt him" speaks Tsukasa.

"Shut up, and get out, he needs his sleep. He can start training with you guys again after he mates with me" growls Severus not even bothering to look up at them.

"We'll leave for now" speaks up Roku.

The group of Elves leave the room, leaving Severus to his thoughts about what is going on at this point in time. Falling asleep next to Harry as he waits for him to wake up and let him know that he will be ok by his own words.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

As night turns into day, Severus awake to his shoulders being shook by a small hand that he knew as Harry's hand.

"Harry you are awake" breathes Severus looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah Sev I am awake, you know you didn't have to sleep here. I'm sure others would have liked to be by my side. I know you don't want me as a mate so why would you act like you suddenly cared about me" speaks Harry not moving to get up from his spot but not looking at Severus either.

"Not to mention you can call me Kai, I mean it is my true name and all. The one name I was born with instead of Harry as it is a false name. I should get back to training today and finish it soon, this way I can be done with Voldemort and go back home" sighs Harry now looking outside the window by his bed.

"I don't understand I thought you would not give up on me, I thought you love me" speaks Severus without revealing in his voice that he is hurt by Harry's words.

"I do love you but the problem is you don't love me. I realized while I was captured by Xehanort and Xemnas that those two know what love is. They will do anything for each other to make each other happy. Even if it doesn't make the other happy at all by what is going on. Xemnas only wants to be with Xehanort as a lover and an equal, as for Xehanort just wants to be beside Xemnas forever no matter what happens.

"I guess I realized that what we have is not healthy and would never get better over time. You don't love me and you would be unhappy in our relationship, so if I truly love you I would let you go and move on. I can't have you so I might as well go finish my training, defeat the dark lord, and go home. Maybe I can find a man there that will take me as his mate even if he isn't the one I want. I'm sure I can force myself to fall in love with the guy, I mean it's not like I have anything else to wait for" speaks Harry never once looking over at Severus.

"Ah, Harry my boy you are awake, I was filled in with everything that has been going on since my capture. I say King that you may do what you wish here until you leave" bows Albus as he walks up to Harry's bed.

"Thank you Headmaster, Severus please go get Madam Pomfrey, I wish to be released. I need to finish my training, with my master and kill the dark lord" Harry states turning to look at the headmaster.

"Good idea Harry" speaks Albus as Severus gets up and leaves to do what King Kai has ordered him to do.

"How do you feel Albus?" asks Harry smiling slightly.

"Great and I must say, you may take Severus back with you once you two are mated" answers Albus.

"I'm afraid Headmaster that, that will not be happening. He doesn't love me so I must let him go. He will be staying here a free man for the rest of his life" sighs Harry looking away from Albus.

"I see, well then I do hope you find a wonderful mate lord Kai. For now do as you please" Albus gets up and leaves the wing having to do many things still to make up for lost time.

"Alright Potter, let me check you over once more and then I'll let you leave to train" burst Madam Pomfrey into his area.

"Of course ma'am" sighs Harry shaking his head as he smiles at the woman.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

Harry walks out of the wing never once looking back to even notice Severus was staring after him. Harry walks while thinking about his training with his masters that he has left. He should finish all the training that will help him out in defeating Voldemort so that means some of them will have to wait until he gets back home to teach him.

So that eliminates Asagi, Dai, and Moegi from his training being three that leaves him with nine elves to train from. Let's see the first one would be Cloud who is to teach him Alchemy, then his lover Leon to teach him Dimension Walk. Next would be Tsukasa who is to teach him to make Shadow clones of himself.

After Tsukasa, would be Roku who would teach him Shadow Merge, which is for him to actually merge with shadows. Next on his list is Sounga, he's a mean teacher who will teach him all seven elemental like Fire, water, ice, earth, air, shadow, and light and how to control all of them.

Next of his list will be Nicholai, he to teach Harry how to control the Shadow Realm magic. With that out of the way he's to learn from Shion as he can teach him how to go into an Ectoplasmic Form, and an Astral Ethereal form. Planning to learn next from Cypher, who is to teach him the rest of the animal language except snake of course.

Last but not least on his attacking and defeating training he is to learn how to use all weapons from the master of weapons Roxas. Sighing he knows that the last of his training which will now happen when he goes home is the languages of humans. Asagi is to teach him how to speak in Italian, and Hebrew, as Dai will teach him Arabic, and Swedish.

Moegi is to teach him to speak Russian, and Korean, and then he no longer needs to train with any of them. He can continue learn from Lucius how to be graceful but he doubts he can learn how to do that. Moving into his room so not to be disturbed by anyone else so he can mediate before he starts to train his ass away.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"You didn't tell him, how could you not tell him? He needs to know now before he makes a big mistake" yells James/Kaze.

"He wouldn't let me get a word into the conversation" replies Severus in his defense.

"I don't care, you go to his rooms and tell him or so help me god I will make you pay" growls James/Kaze as he paces his rooms.

"Love calm down, Kai and Severus will mate within time" speaks Tom/Asa for the couch across from Severus.

"I plan to tell him before he gets to train but I had to come here to talk to you about it first. You are Truly the King until he mates with me" sighs Severus getting up from his seat.

"You better get that ass in gear boy, I am way older then you and know far more then you damn it" yells James/Kaze as Severus leaves the room.

"Dear calm down or I'll put you to sleep" Severus hears Tom/Asa saying before the portal closes fully.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"Harry can we talk" speaks Severus through the door.

"No, now go away I need to concentrate" comes Harry's reply.

"Harry open this door now or I'll blow it down, we need to talk and now" yells Severus pulling out his wand.

"YOU wouldn't" comes Harry's voice.

"Oh I don't think you know me so well, I will blow this door off. You have to the count of three to open this door" yells Severus.

"I will not open this door" yells back Harry.

"One"

"YOU can't make me do anything I don't want to do" yells Harry.

"Two"

"Go back to you lab and make potions for the rest of your life" yells Harry again.

"Three"

BANG

The door disperses into a million little pieces, as he walks into the room going up to the bed and stopping as he stares at Harry. Harry growls and his magic starts to swirl around him as he tries to push Harry out with his raw power. Severus pushes back with his own power, knowing he must stay for as long as need be until Harry clams down.

"Get the hell out, I freed you now leave me alone" growls Harry as he keeps his focus on trying to push him out.

"I came to tell you that I will bond with you and maybe one day I will truly be able to say I love you" states Severus calmly as Harry tries to push him out again.

"What did you just say" gasps Harry as his power drops down to nothing and Harry sits down on his bed.

"When you were gone I couldn't stop myself from worrying over if you were alright or not the whole time. I finally realize that I do like you maybe even love you but I can't be too sure about that right now" speaks Severus never taking his eyes off Harry.

"You're lying; you can't be serous you always said you were no good for me, that you could never love me. I won't accept it now" growls Harry turning his eyes away from Severus' face.

"Damn it Harry I will mate with you isn't it enough" speaks Severus not moving.

TBC. Maybe I will make it over twenty chapters.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	21. Love

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty: Love

"NO IT IS NOT, YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME" yells Harry getting up and going to the window in his room.

"Kai I can't say I love you yet but I can say you have somehow wormed your way into my heart. I care too much to call it anything but falling in love with you, I may already love you but I don't know what that feels like," whispers Severus knowing Harry can hear it just fine.

"It's like, I don't know how to explain it you just know it" sighs Harry turning to look at Severus.

Harry stares into Severus' eyes looking for something, smiling he knows what it is he found and it makes him happy. Shaking his head he walks up to Severus, he wraps his arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss his lips. Harry pulls back slightly, smiling as Severus has sneaked his arms around Harry's waist to keep him close.

"Harry, maybe one day I will love you but for now I cannot say that, but I am willing to mate with you" speaks Severus pulling Harry closer to his body.

"I see Severus, fine we will mate tonight" smiles Harry pulling Severus over to his bed for them to sit down on.

"Alright we will do so tonight, that way we have tomorrow and on to help you finish your training" speaks Severus, he moves to get up.

"Don't leave, I won't let you go again until after we are mated" growls Harry softly tightening his arms around Severus neck.

Alright I won't leave today or tonight," sighs Severus letting Harry guide them to lying down on the bed.

Harry smile gets bigger as he closes his eyes to meditate with Severus near him, drawing Severus into his meditation. Severus opens his eyes to find him in a hallway with Harry beside him looking ahead toward the long hallway.

"Kai where are we?" asks Severus looking around him.

"We are in my mind, to see when the block is that you will unleash when we bond tonight. I have always been interested in what kind of seal the rest of my power was placed upon" speaks Harry as he takes a step forward.

The two walk down the hallway stopping at each door, Harry lets Severus open the doors to see what is behind each one. As Severus walks into each room, he gets to catch a glimpse of Harry's childhood and what he did in each period. Finding out how Harry handles doing what he must do in order to make sure his lands stay safe from harm.

"Kai why am I allowed to view these scenes of your youth?" asks Severus as they come up to a door with a weird looking symbol on it.

"I wish for you to know my true self, these doors all lead to something about the real me. Why not learn about me while you can, we are going to bond I just want you to know me" speaks Harry as he walks up to the door and touches the symbol trying to understand what it truly means.

"What's wrong Kai?" asks Severus moving to stand next to him.

"This is the room where the rest of my powers have been sealed away. I cannot get through to access it until we are bonded and this stops my training in advance. I am useless without my full powers, which is why my father had to leave our homeland in the first place. He didn't have enough power to protect it when he wasn't mated, by the time he did mate Voldemort wanted his head" speaks Harry carefully making sure not to agitate the seal.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"James Potter, What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be dead," states Sirius walking up to James to inspect him.

"Nope, I just let the world think I'm dead that was all I'm sorry Sirius to have done that to you but I had to. For my safety as well as for my son" speaks James/Kaze sitting down with Tom/Asa beside him.

"So where is Lily if you guys didn't truly die?" asks Remus sitting down next to Sirius.

"It seems they don't know the truth Kaze. What are we going to do?" asks Tom/Asa as he looks at James/Kaze.

"It seems we will have to tell them the truth," sighs James/Kaze. "I guess I should start with…"

"Shit man you can't be serious," gasps Sirius staring at him.

"Sirius I do believe they are serious" sighs Remus looking at Tom/Asa and James/Kaze.

"So let me get this straight, James your real name is Kaze and you Tom Riddle have a twin and he's evil and your real name is Asa. You both are Elves and you James are over four thousand years old" speaks Sirius he tries to understand all that was told to him.

"About it" smiles James/Kaze shrugging his shoulder and leaning into Tom/Asa as he yawns.

"It seems like you are tired my love, maybe you should go to sleep and worry about such things tomorrow" whispers Tom/Asa forgetting that Remus and Sirius can hear him perfectly.

"I can't sleep until I know that Severus and Kai have mated tonight," growls James/Kaze as his eyes start to close.

"No you should sleep. I'm sure they will mate tonight and so just sleep love" smiles Tom/Asa as Kaze drifts off to sleep.

Asa carries Kaze to the bedroom, placing him down on the bed as Kaze just mumbles in his sleep. Smiling Asa covers him up with their blanket making sure he won't get cold as he leaves the room to talk to Sirius and Remus some more.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"Do you think it is wise to let this happen after what has happened to our lord?" asks Asagi as she leans over the table to read the words in the text better.

"I feel we should let them do what they want, I mean Lord Kai knows what he is doing" answers Dai shrugging his shoulders as he continues to read his book.

"You always say that" speaks up Moegi as she moves into the living room.

"Man this place doesn't let technology work, my laptop won't even turn on" growls Cypher as he tweaks his laptop some more.

"I feel like tonight won't be done with soon enough," sighs Shion sitting down with a humph.

"My God you act like a drama Queen," laughs Roku moving to sit by his twin.

"Shut up I'm trying to meditate here," snaps Sounga as he closes his eyes again.

"You are a grouch Sounga," remarks Nicholai, laying down on a couch.

"You seem depressed Tsukasa" speaks out Roxas moving to stand in the corner near him.

"Oh, well I am bored and kind of sad as I miss our homeland," says Tsukasa.

"We all do, but don't let it get you down too much we all have a job to do" states Leon moving into the room toward his mate.

"Squall love, shut up and let us retire to our room," growls Cloud standing up and moving out of the room with Leon right behind him.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"Albus how are you feeling today?" asks Madam Pomfrey as she checks him up to make sure nothing is wrong with him.

"I feel fine Poppy, don't worry about me. I'm more worried about Severus and Kai my dear" states Albus shaking his head some.

"I don't think you will have anything to worry about soon enough. I mean that man may be stubborn but he does care about him too much to let it go like that," sighs Madam Pomfrey as she turns to leave to her office.

"I suppose you are right, good evening Poppy" bows Albus slightly before leaving the wing to his office.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

"I do hope Harry is fine" Huffs Hermione as she finishes up her homework in the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm sure he will be out of the wing soon enough and ready to go again" murmurs Ron as he starts his homework.

"Ron I can't believe you would be so insensitive to Harry, he was kidnapped by a mad man" shrills Ginny slapping Ron upside the head.

"Come on you have to admit he can take care of himself. I mean he's smart and powerful, I don't think anything will be much of a problem for him" speaks Ron rubbing his head.

"You are right Ron but that doesn't mean you can just brush it off like it was nothing," states Hermione as she moves to sit next to Ginny on the couch near the fire.

"Sorry 'Mione but I don't feel that way, I mean he knows more than we do and yet You-Know-Who is still around. I just feel he should already have taken care of him" shrugs Ron leaving the room to his dorm room so not to feel the women's wrath.

"That Ron can be so insensitive at certain times, hasn't he even thought about the fact that Harry hadn't found out about You-Know-Who not too long ago" humphs Hermione as she thinks over everything she has found out about Harry so far.

"Hermione leave Ron alone, let him think any way he wants to it won't do any good to try to change his thoughts" smiles Ginny getting up to go to her dorm room as well to get some sleep.

This is a big line this is a big line this is a big line this is a big line

WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON DON"T LIKE LEAVE NOW

Harry smiles as he releases them from his mind watching Severus for any kind of reaction to what he has seen so far. Severus sighs closing his eyes he relives some of the memory knowing Harry is nothing like his father and finding that to be a good thing. He opens his eyes staring down into Harry's he smiles for the first time since meeting anyone in his life.

"Hmm Kai, I believe we should mate now" whispers Severus huskily as he places soft kisses down Harry's lips to his the bottom of his neck.

Harry lets Severus take off his shirt, as well as taking off Severus shirt. His hands roaming around Severus' body as Severus places kisses all over his neck, moving up to kiss and suck on each ear. Nibbling a little on the ear before blowing on the ear to give Harry a sweat sensation, pushing his legs in between Harry to open his legs further.

"Harry are you sure you want this now?" asks Severus as he thrust forward into Harry's groin area.

"Ahh…I'm sure I want this" moans out Harry as he thrust his hips up forward to meet Severus' body to feel the sensation again.

Severus rocks his body back and forth some more, letting Harry enjoy the small sensation of their groins brushing up against each other. Severus moans out as he continues to kiss up and down Harry's body of what he can reach without moving from being completely onto of him. He continues to thrust a few more times, as the two moan out together, Severus feeling this for the first time for anyone.

One of Severus' hand slips down to cup Harry's groin through his jeans, moving his other hand to brace Harry's back as he arches into the touch alone. Moving slightly he slips his hands down past the barrier to cup him, while moving down to kiss his chest. Kissing his way to one nipple, taking it into his mouth he plays with it by swirling his tongue around before nipping it with his teeth.

TBC. It seems to me that I am on a roll, come on me.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	22. Getting Ready

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-One: Getting Ready

Albus sighs knowing that the war is not over with yet but just beginning, and Kai is going to need all the help he can get. Minerva looks up as Albus continues to pace back and forth for the hundredth time, trying to think of a way to stall Voldemort.

"Albus calm down, Kai can take care of things here and then he can go home for good" huffs Minerva getting a headache.

"Minerva I still can't let Kai leave, he has an obligation to stay here and take care of the wizarding world with his immense power" speaks up Albus sitting down in his chair mulling over what he can do to stop Kai from leaving.

"I don't see how the obligation for protecting the wizarding world over rules his obligation to ruling and protecting his world" states Minerva.

"His father is alive and bonded, he can take back over his kingdom and Kai can stay here as Harry" says Albus shifting in his seat.

"King Kaze is in control as to who is ruling over the kingdom or not. You get no say Albus just except the fact that Harry will always be King Kai of the Yama Mori Rikuchi Kingdom" speaks Minerva leaving the room as she has a class to teach very soon and she can't afford to be late.

"Maybe she is right but an old man can still have dreams right?" asks Albus aloud as he ponders what he can do.

The people in the paintings watch as he breaks down for the first time since he has been Headmaster. The former Headmasters of the school do not say anything at all knowing he has to go through this without any help.

Albus sits back in his chair staring up at the ceiling as he thinks about tearing Kai from his real life to a fake life as Harry Potter. Pondering which one is better for him and for the rest of the world, not knowing that if he chooses one decision it will tear the world apart.

The other one will bring peace for a very long time to come, but he has to make a decision soon. Which decision is the right one and which will tear all worlds apart to never be at peace? (A/N: I want the readers to choose the one they believe to be the road Albus should take and we'll see which one is the right one.)

Albus gets up from his seat, moving into his bedroom he let himself fall onto his bed. Tired and sore of all that has happened in such a short amount of time, the school hasn't even really truly begun yet either.

This

The Next Morning Sirius is staring up at the ceiling as he tries to make sense of James being alive and an elf to top it off. Rolling to his side, he looks down at Remus who is still sleeping like a baby, he smiles wrapping his arms around him.

Even though life has taken another unexpected turn, maybe this turn is for the better like the last turn. The last turn that they truly need is the ability to allow Remus to be able to conceive and give him a child.

They are not even aloud to truly mate with each other because Remus is a werewolf and he is a convict on the run. Although many know he did not kill anyone at all, the Ministry doesn't have the proof that he didn't kill the thirteen people.

Remus murmurs something in his sleep, moving a little bit before stilling again, still in deep sleep. Laughing softly he kiss the top of Remus' head, making sure not to wake him up for the time being.

Sirius mind wanders back to James, Tom, Harry, and Severus, the four of them are elves'. All belonging to the one grand kingdom called Yama Mori Rikuchi. A kingdom in the forest far away, he may not want to acknowledge the fact that they belong there but he shouldn't hold them back.

"Mm, thinking hard love" murmurs Remus yawning as he tilts his head up to look at Sirius.

"Yeah, about letting them go back where they belong. Their laws are different from ours right?" sighs Sirius as his mind starts thinking about something.

"I believe so," answers Remus kissing Sirius on the lips.

"Maybe there I am free and you can have children" speaks up Sirius yawning he stretches his body getting ready to move.

"You'd have to ask King James about the laws of the elves" Remus shifts some to sit up right.

"I guess we should get dressed and eat breakfast first huh?" Smiles Sirius as he takes a good look at his naked Remus who moves about their room.

"Love the view baby, swing that ass" laughs Sirius as he sits up some watching Remus carefully.

"Sirius shut up, and gets dressed yourself," growls Remus with a smile on his face.

IS

"Kaze get up, we have to get to breakfast soon you know" Smiles Asa kisses Kaze on top of his forehead.

"Asa I don't want to get up, I could lay here all day feeling the power hum off of my son and his mate," yawns Kaze stretching his arms out wide.

"Sorry but we have to make a choice today that affects the rest of our lives and Kai and his mate" shifts Asa getting up from his spot on the bed.

"Oh no you don't pillow" growls Kaze grabbing hold of Asa's hand pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Kaze let me go, I've got to go get me something to eat" sighs Asa kissing him on the lips before pulling away far enough that Kaze couldn't grab him from his spot on the bed.

"You know I don't miss being called James; I believe I like my life as it is. Kaze the mate to Asa. I don't want to be a king or have to rule over the elves I believe I deserve a long time off. My Son should be able to handle it," sighs Kaze yawning again but this time getting out of bed.

"Then don't you have to tell our son that he will be the king after the coronation happens. It would be mean of you to let him return with them fussing over him" speaks Asa moving to put his clothes on.

Kaze moves over to Asa wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer to his body. Swaying their hips together as he places some music on using his powers, this way he doesn't need to move away from Asa's body.

The two stay that way skin to skin as the music flows over them, swaying to the music as well. Smiling Asa turns around and wrap his arms around Kaze's shoulders brining him down for a kiss.

"Hmm as much as love this being with you and dancing to such wonderful music we need to make our presences today about what we are going to do about the kingdom" murmurs Asa pulling away again to pull up some boxers.

"I know, I know. I just hope we don't make the world come to an end. I fear that something may go wrong and I can't help but want to stop it. Our son means the world to me," sighs Kaze turning to put on his own boxers and pants.

"I fear for our son too, I love him and want things to go beautifully for him as well. Yet we can't hide forever" smiles Asa pulling on a shirt and pants.

"Fine let's go" Kaze goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to turn the music off as he walks by.

A

Harry groans as he wakes with his arms wrapped around Severus waist, smiling he wraps his arms tighter around his waist. Severus opens up one eye, taking a good look at Harry before closing his eye again. Pulling Harry closer to him, he shifts some and settles down again to go back to sleep.

"Sev, as much as I want to sleep all day long in your arms, my father is making an announcement this morning. I have to be there and so don't you as my mate" yawns Harry nudging Severus in the ribs a little bit but not to harsh either.

"Alright I'll get up" Severus gruffs as he tries to sit down only to find Harry won't let go of him.

Harry smiles pulling Severus down for a kiss, before he untangles himself from Severus' warm body. He swings his hips in front of Severus knowing the man is staring at his ass, laughing a little bit he closes the bathroom door.

This way he can take a shower before getting dressed to go meet his father and mother for breakfast. Severus sighs and lays back down thinking about what he has done and gotten himself into, mating with Harry or should he say Kai.

Kai doesn't that mean Ocean in the English language, interesting name to be his true name even though it doesn't fit him at all. Although he can't complain about it too much, as his true name doesn't really match him at all either.

The door opens and out steps, Harry wearing only a towel around his waist and a towel in his hand that he is using to dry his hair. Severus just stares at him for a few minutes before getting up off the bed, walking up to Harry, he leans down to kiss him full on the lips.

"You look absolutely stunning," whispers Severus breaking the kiss real quick before placing his lips back onto Harry's lips.

"Take a shower Sev, we may be late and I can't be late. It won't look good for me or my father," sighs Harry melting into Severus' touches and not really wanting to go anywhere.

"Alright, when do we start training?" asks Severus backing away from Harry and going to stand in the doorway to the bathroom, looking out at Harry.

"Later today and for the next couple of months, until I am ready for them" states Harry as Severus closes the door to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Severus comes out of the bathroom, noticing that Harry is already dressed and waiting on him to dress so they can leave. Severus dresses quickly, knowing that Harry doesn't want to let his father and mother down by being late.

Big

Ron and Hermione sigh looking down at the small red fox with nine tails that Harry is calling Kyuubi. The letter the two read said that they were to eat breakfast with his father, mother and new mate. Albus, Minerva, and Kadaj have been invited to be present at the breakfast as well.

"Ron, I think we should go. I mean it would be rude to Harry and to the King of elves if we did not show up" Hermione goes to the dorm door ready to leave the place to go to breakfast in Albus' office.

"Fine we'll go but only because it is Harry that is asking for us to be there" huffs Ron moving to stand next to his girlfriend.

The two walk to Albus' office knocking on the door, the two wait to hear Albus telling them to come into the room. Ron notices right off that Harry and his mate is not here yet, so he sits down waiting for Harry to show up.

"Ah, I see that Harry has invited you guys to be here" speaks up Albus moving to sit down in a chair at the table in his office.

"Yes, but we don't know why he has asked us here" states Hermione getting comfortable.

"We do not know what is going on either but King Kaze and Prince Kai have something to tell us I guess," says Minerva.

"Interesting turn of events don't you think Asa" smiles Kaze coming into the room with Asa right beside him.

"James and Tom so nice to see you" smiles Sirius coming into the room behind them with Remus at his side.

"What a gathering" laughs Harry walking into the room with Severus beside him.

TBC. It seems to me that I am on a roll, come on me. Thanks to serenity1806 as my betas.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	23. Training As Prince

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Two: Training as Prince

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

"Harry" smiles Hermione.

"Kai" smiles Kaze standing up to hug his own son.

"Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Minerva, Kadaj, Mom, and _**Dad**_" smiles Kai smugly.

"Kai be nice to your father" smiles Asa getting up to hug his son.

"I would like you all to meet my mate, you know him as Severus Snape. I know him as Kaji Snape" smiles Kai sitting down in an empty chair next to Severus.

"I should of figured that would be his name, it fits perfectly" growls Kaze sitting down.

"What do you mean fits perfectly?" asks Hermione sitting up straighter.

"Haha, you see our true names represent our soul mate's personality. As my true name is Asa, which means Morning, fits Kaze a lot better than me. As he is as calm as any morning sunrise can ever be. His true name Kaze means wind, which fits me better. As I am swift and move on my own without relying on anyone else" smiles Asa explaining some of it.

"As for you too, Kaji means fire, which is exactly like Kai here. He has the fire within him that drives him to be the best that he can be and to protect all that he can with his power. As Kai means Ocean, which is a lot like Severus here. He is soft, calm at the times when it calls for it and rough when need be," states Kaze finishing the explanation.

"Yeah, I know that father and I know they didn't know that but I don't care about that. I want to know what you are going to do now that you are out of hiding and after I kill Voldemort," growls Kai leaning into Severus.

_Kai please do not start anything this early in the morning, I know what you truly want and you will get it. He just needs some time to think of the right words to say so no one can even dare go against him._

_**I know Sev but I am afraid that he will say what I do not want him to say and nothing we do will be able to change his mind. He may be thinking about taking over because you are a teacher here and he may not know you do not like it.**_

_****__So wait and see what he says, we may be able to change his mind if it comes to him thinking I like my job of teaching those brats. So just clam down for the time being as it does not call for you being mean to your father at this time._

_**That's what you say when you hate him, he was never there for me because he was in hiding away from a mad man that wants to kill me. Fine though I will continue to think this way until he says what he wants to say.**_

"Are you done talking to Severus, Kai?" speaks up Asa watching Kai's reaction.

"Sorry _**Mom **_but he calmed me down some so just be happy about it ok" huffs Kai closing his eyes to keep himself calm.

"Well King Kaze what is it you have to say?" asks Albus waiting patiently for him to talk.

"Oh right, Kai will stay here as Harry until he defeats Voldemort, as I will take on the title of king for that time being. Afterwards Harry will return to Yama Mori Rikuchi to take the thrown as King of the Kingdom" speaks Kaze getting up to leave the room.

"Wait don't you think Harry and Severus should stay as Severus teaches here as our potions Teacher?" asks Minerva.

"What I say goes; I don't care about his job. He'll have an even better job once Kai takes over. Ruling a Kingdom is not a one man job it needs the King and Queen to run it together. So you'll just have to find a new master soon, Kai I expect you to get back to your training starting in a few minutes, make sure Kaji joins you" yawns Kaze leaving the room with Asa right behind him.

"Well we best do what Kaze says as he is my king and Kai's father," says Severus getting up from his spot as Kai stands up with him.

"Yeah, see you Albus and I'm sorry Sirius and Remus that you won't be able to spend much time with me at the moment but my father has a few things that may brighten your day up a little" yawns Harry following Kaji out of the room.

THIS

"Well King Kaze what is it?" asks Sirius turning to look at James.

"Damn him, meddling where he doesn't belong" growls James under his breath while looking at Asa.

"Kaze you meddle as well, so don't go blaming your son when he got it from you," states Tom laughing a little bit before standing up to move closer to Kaze.

"Fine Asa, we know you two are not allowed to have children in the Wizard World. I know that in our Kingdom you Remus _**Will**_ be able to have children there all you want. This is because we do not condemn your kind as the Wizards here do. Sirius, as long as you don't kill anyone you are considered free in our Kingdom as well" smiles James sitting back letting them absorb the information he has given them.

"That's, um that's wonderful news" laughs Sirius nervously watching Remus as he speaks.

"When do we leave?" asks Remus looking up at Kaze wanting to know now.

"You guys will go once a few of our elves finish training Kai and Kaji. That will not take very long but you will have to wait at least a day or two before you can leave" states Asa as he smiles for the two and lightly kisses James on the lips in a passionate kiss.

"We better go get ready then, as I'm still wanted and you are not allowed to have any children in this world" smiles Sirius getting up and pulling Remus up with him.

"We will see you again will we not?" asks Remus as the two near the King and Queen.

"Yes, of course you will. You will be guests at the palace where you will live from now on. Which means you will see us all the time, of course more often once I am no longer king and Asa is no longer Queen" smiles James getting up to hug his friends as he is going to be returning home in a few minutes.

IS

_**Kaji we will be training with Roxas in the weapons area of every single weapon made. He will not let us use our **__**wands**__** to for the full battle, as he believes that having a weapon on hand will help one win a fight. **_

_I see, well it would be great to have some skills with muggle weapons and wizard weapons as well. Seeing how I am skilled already with the bow and arrow so all other weapons would be a good idea to learn._

_**Man you sound a lot like Roxas maybe you two will get along with each other just fine. I know he is rather skilled into training everyone he meets but he can be rather scary at times when he gets mad at someone for making an amateur mistake.**_

_Haha__ you seem to really like this Roxas when do we meet him? I do hope it is soon or else I may have to track him down myself._

_**We will be meeting him a bit; he just needs to get to the training room. He may be late as it is because of his mate keeping him back for a little while. Ah, here we are the training room set up for us to train in.**_

Kai leads him into the training room, coming to sit on the ground in a meditative state. Making sure to be in his form that they call Harry, as he is not quite ready to show Severus his real form as in reference to his body.

Knowing Severus shall one day see him naked in his real form may make Severus pity him for all that has happened to him. All his scars and tattoos are something to behold on their own.

The tattoos prove that he is the next in line to the throne, as well as symbols of his life and his future. Once back to the elf kingdom the two shall have tattoos of their mate's symbol placed onto their bodies.

Kaji sits down next to Harry going into the meditative state as well, knowing it is the best way to stretch and gather the power they will need to use. Kaji knows that he will have to reveal his true body to Harry once back in the elf Kingdom, as it would be an insult not too.

"Kai where are we?" asks Severus as he opens one eye to stare at Harry.

"We are in the training room of Merlin's private chambers that are linked to the four founder's private chambers," answers Harry turning to look at Kaji with one eye as well.

A

"Axel let me go I have some people to train" growls Roxas as he struggles out of his grasp.

"Haha I don't think he'll let you go that easy" laughs Cypher from his chair still trying to get his laptop to work.

Cypher, he has no hair and grey eye (missing one eye). He's wearing a black shirt, and grey jeans.

"We need to remain calm for the time being," sighs Asagi as she sits up some from her position on the couch.

Asagi, she has short black hair, with grey eyes. She's wearing all back today only.

"I need more sleep, and more practice," yawns Roku sitting up in his chair.

Roku, he has short brown hair, with greenish eyes. He's wearing a green shirt and green jeans.

"I feel like going to visit Lucius to see if he is ready to go home yet," yawns Moegi getting up from her spot on the floor moving to the door.

Moegi, she has short brown hair, with black eyes. She's wearing a pink shirt, and pink jeans.

"I'll go with you" smiles Dai moving to her side as the two leave the room.

Dai, he has short brown hair, with greenish eyes. He's wearing blue shirt, and blue jeans.

"So who will be training him next?" asks Leon leaning up against the wall with Cloud wrapped around him.

Leon, he has shoulder length brown hair and baby blue eyes. He's wearing a white shirt, with a black jacket, and black jeans, and black boots.

"I want to do it but I don't care really" speaks Cloud from his spot wrapped around his mate.

"Shut up I don't care but I need to keep my concentration up because I'm much more dangerous if I don't keep my elements in perfect control" growls Sounga from his spot on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"You need to calm down Sounga or you will be the one to make yourself lose control" speaks up Nicholai as he moves into the room.

"Roku you don't need more sleep, as you sleep way too much as it is maybe you need less sleep instead of more" sighs Shion not even looking up from the book he is reading.

"I still want to go home so I will train him after Roxas" states Tsukasa going to his room.

Tsukasa, he has silver hair, with purple eyes. He's wearing a white shirt, grey jeans, and weird jewelry.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to be very long" smirks Axel pulling Roxas closer to him.

"I'll try," sighs Roxas moving away as Axel lets him go. "But I can't guarantee it" he finishes leaving the room.

"Get back here, Roxas" growls out Axel chasing after him.

BIG

"Sorry I'm late, Axel chased me all the way here trying to stop me from coming. He seems to want to keep me away because he is horny" breathes Roxas trying to catch his breath as he sits down.

"It's ok I figured he would try to keep you away because he wants to make love with you" smiles Harry standing up.

"Damn you Prince Kai you should have told me to be to be here earlier so I would of arrived on time" groans Roxas as he stands holding out his arm calling forth a weapon from his room.

"Ready Roxas, Sev," smirks Harry calling for his own weapon with Severus.

TBC. It seems to me that I am on a roll, come on me. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	24. Fighting And Surprises

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fighting and Surprises

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

Roxas takes his staff in one hand and charges after Severus wanting to see what he can do with the sword that is in his hands. Severus dodges the best he can, not use to using that much speed to keep himself from being killed.

He brings up his sword blocking the attacks that come next, trying his hardest to keep up with the speed that he hasn't used in a long time. Roxas doesn't slow down as he keeps up his attacks knowing Severus hasn't keep up his training and he needs to be whipped back into shape.

To be the mate to a prince or king, one must be in shape and powerful enough to protect their mate when the time arises for such an occasion. Harry jumps into the fighting attacking Roxas as he tries to help Severus, knowing he needs a lot more time then he does.

"Prince Kai back off, you don't need that much training. I must push Prince Kaji to his fullest as he has slaked off and not kept up his training over the years" growls Roxas swinging his staff at Harry, throwing his across the room to hit the wall with a big bang.

"Prince Kaji, humph I am not a prince just a royal subject" growls out Severus jumping back into the fight head on.

"You are a Prince as long as you a mate to a prince" coughs Harry as he sits up some, as the pain starts to decrease.

Roxas doesn't wait for them to finish before attacking Severus again, this time cutting him as his reaction is a little bit too slow for Roxas' likings. Making sure to keep up the attacks on Severus, as he tries to keep Severus on his toes the whole time, knowing that he needs to be pushed to his limit.

Wiping the blood off of his own face, as he stares at Roxas who is coming at him again using his staff. Swinging the staff at Severus making sure not to leave an opening at the same time making Severus defend and attack him.

Roxas, trying to make Severus use all of his speed to defend himself, Harry shifts a little bit, as he watches his mate back. _Sev you need to relax and keep your breathing even or else Roxas will continue to __overpower__ you. Close your eyes and hear him come at you, wait until he is so close you can feel the breeze of his staff._

Severus dodges the staff as he closes his eyes, concentrating on his breathing Severus speeds up as he listens to Roxas and his staff. Making sure to dodge and block when needed, he also started to attack Roxas.

_**Thank you Harry, I see and hear him coming at me with his staff, my speed has increased as well. Now I can understand why you meditate all the time as well as keeping your cool over many problems.**_

_Yeah true, that is why, except I could not keep my cool and raised my voice yesterday. I mean I yelled at you my mate, even though we were not mated at the time that still does not excuse me for what I said and did._

_**I find that you were well within your place to have yelled at me, come on I was a stubborn man and could not see what was in front of me.**_

_****_Roxas knocks Severus down onto his ass, walking toward the bench to sit down for a moment as Harry gets up. He goes over to Severus helping him to stand up, both turning to look at Roxas.

"Cheater Prince Kaji, you had help from Prince Kai. Well-done, on about being able to talk and fight me, as well as getting up the speed to keep up with me. We are done for this morning, we will pick up tonight after lunch, both of you will train this time be ready" states Roxas opening the door to meet Axel standing there waiting for him to leave.

"Finally some alone time with you Roxas let us go now" growls Axel grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway.

"It seems Axel couldn't wait to be alone with his mate today" chuckles Harry moving to go to the lounge in Merlin's chambers.

"Harry I have a question for you. Why haven't I seen your true form since we bonded? I'd like to get to know it on an intimate level" speaks up Severus wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"Why haven't I seen your true body?" asks Harry turning to look into his eyes, to see if the answer can be found this way.

"I didn't know you wanted to see my true form, maybe we can work out a deal of some sort" smiles Severus enjoying the conversation.

"Hmm sounds good, you show me your true form and I show you my true form. Tonight after dinner, in our private bedroom" smirks Harry moving his body against Severus drawing a moan from the older man.

"Agreed, tonight our room. That does sound like a good idea" laughs Severus pulling Harry to the couch while summoning Dobby to get them some lunch.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.

Harry pulls himself away from Severus, going up to the door. Sighing he opens the door to come face to face with his father and mother. Moving over some he let them into the place knowing his father must have found this place the same way he did.

"Mother, Father what brings you two here?" asks Harry sitting down beside Severus.

"There is nothing wrong with coming to eat lunch with our son Kai and his mate Kaji, is there" answers Tom sitting on the lovers seat with James.

"Kaze and Asa good to see you both again. How are you?" greets Severus sitting up and wrapping his arms around Harry.

"We are fine, and I expect to see you guys more often when you guys go back home" smiles James as he sits down in a love seat across from of Severus and Harry.

"There is something wrong if you guys just want to hang out, you father are not one to just visit with people in your entire life. You are more like the hiding from the world type. Running from your duties with a second look back" Harry says not looking up at his parents.

"Harry you can't blame your father for not being there when you needed him the most. Sometimes things happen that other can't control" whispers Severus.

"Hmm I know it isn't his fault but he didn't have to go into hiding, running away like a coward. Something I didn't expect him to do, parents are supposed to be the brave ones. Letting nothing get in the way of raising their children" growls Harry, getting up he moves over to the table as food appears.

"Harry, he isn't to blame for the running Master Zion said he would take care of you. He said you would be safe and happy if we left you with him. He said we should protect ourselves as long as we can. We didn't mean to leave, Kaze wanted to stay just as much as I wanted to but Zion convinced us to leave" explains Asa as he gets up to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

"I believe that Harry is right about me running away. I couldn't face the fact that someone wanted to kill me, and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. I ran away leaving my only son to be raised by a man who raised me. My father Zion never really wanted me to rule our kingdom because I'm just not cut out to run a country. He knew I needed my mate to be by my side but my mate was being hunted down and it put our kingdom at stake" speaks James as he stands up.

"Yet it still wasn't truly your fault" stats Severus as he moves to sit down next to Harry.

The four sit down, and start to eat our meal without saying a word to anyone. Harry not bothering to say a word to his father or his mother, not even talking to his mate because he is mad at his father for what he has done.

Severus and Tom sigh in union as the two look between Harry and James, one can tell that they are father and son by their stubborn attitude. The two won't look at each other or even talk to each other, sighing Severus turns to Tom to start talking.

"So um Tom, how long have you been hiding in the Forbidden Forest?" asks Severus as he continues to look at Tom.

"Since the beginning of the year, I didn't tell Harry that I was his mother. So Lucius and Harry protected me while in the forest" smiles Tom laughing a little.

"I see" speaks Severus. "How come you didn't stay in Helga's chambers?"

"Haha, Nah staying there would mean I couldn't let Kaze know where I was staying. We split up to confuse people a little over five years ago, I didn't want to wait any longer then I had to, to see him" answers Tom leaning over to kiss James on the lips.

"Hmm, it seems like everything you say is a lie to my ears. I know I have a baby sibling but I don't know anything about my sibling. Tell me what it is?" speaks Harry for the first time in a while.

"Oh yes your younger sister. She's about eleven; she was supposed to enter the school, this year. Hmm I wonder where that girl can be at this time" ponders James as he looks about the room.

"Jeez you complain I'm not hiding well enough and now you want me to show myself. Names Princess Yoru, it means Night, wizards call me Anita" smiles a girl with shoulder length raven black hair.

She's wearing the Slytherins tie and wearing the wardrobe all students wear when they go outside. She walks up to Harry, looking him up and down as she wonders what to do about her dear old brother.

"You don't seem fit to be my king dear brother, maybe we need to have a challenge" speaks Anita.

"Not really, as long as you don't have a mate and is second born you can never take my place" Harry says not moving from his spot.

"You two will have to learn to get along with each other. I know that you guys have never met or been raised in the same way but I do hope you can be friends" sighs Tom getting up to hug his daughter.

"I do believe we can get along as long as she doesn't try to steal my throne from me" smiles Harry leaning in towards Severus, kissing him on the lips.

Anita sits down in the only seat available as the rest sit back down to finish eating the meal that had already been started. Harry sighs rubbing his head as he tries to concentrate on what will be to come, once he is ready for Voldemort.

Harry moves to get up once he is done eating his lunch, only to be held back by a hand on his arm. Looking back down at the hand that has him arm, he realizes that the hand belong to his mate Severus.

"Harry, you need to talk to Anita about what you plan to do once you go home. She has a right to be ready for anything you may throw at her" speaks Severus, standing up to pull Harry closer to his body.

"I won't know what will happen once I get back, I know for a fact that Father will change a few thing s around. By then I will have to figure out what he did and fix it, so I can't be sure of what anyone can expect once we get there" Harry says, as he leans into Severus's body.

"Don't worry about me Professor Snape; I am sure I can handle anything that might be thrown at me once I get home. I'm only attending to see what it is that Kai missed while learning from our masters. I will be going home and staying once this year is over with" smiles Princess Yoru sipping some tea.

"Maybe I can teach some great potions" smirks Severus, as my father burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry if you may think my laughter out of place, but Severus once King, you will not have time for such things as teaching. With all the duties that you two will be doing, it shall be hard to even work in your own private lab. Don't worry you will be able to brew potions whenever you want, just not as often as you think" smiles James standing up.

"Kaze, please be nice, I think we shall leave now. Lucius" smiles Tom getting up as well.

"Yes, King Kaze, Queen Asa" bows Lucius walking into the room.

TBC. It seems to me that I am on a roll, come on me. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta. I decided to add one new character to the story. Teehee.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	25. Christmas Eve

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Four: Christmas Eve

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

Once Tom, James, and Lucius left the rooms to go get their things, that way they can leave from their homeland. Anita is watching Harry and Severus, wondering what is going to happen next, but seeing as nothing is happening now she leaves.

"May the spirits be with you" Anita says as she leaves.

"May the spirits be with you," Harry and Severus say back.

Harry smiles as he watches her go, wanting to talk to Severus alone, a question that has been bugging him for a while now. It needs to be answered, because Harry cannot stand not knowing, shifting in his seat as he pulls away from Severus.

"Severus, I have a question for you, it's been bugging me for a while now. How come you were scared of King Kai before you knew he was me?" asks Harry looking into Severus's eyes.

"It was because of your power, you could have told me to do anything in the world, and I would have to obey, and do what you asked of me. I kind of don't like being controlled by others" answers Severus honestly.

"I see, and I can understand why you would not want that to happen. Yet here we are, mated" smiles Harry leaning into Severus again.

"Let's make a deal, I'll show you what I truly look like tonight, if, and only if, I can see your true form as well tonight" remarks Severus looking down at Harry.

"You mean as Prince Kai and Prince Kaji" murmurs Harry into his robes.

"Yeah, I want to see your true beauty" whispers Severus seductively.

"Alright you sappy lovers get up and let's get training" yells Roxas coming into the room.

Harry and Severus both jump up and apart from each other, blushing madly, the two follow Roxas out of the room. Roxas starts their training right off the bat, not even waiting for the two to be ready for him.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

"Ron, will you calm down. Just because we haven't seen, Harry doesn't mean something is wrong. He may be training to take down Voldemort, right now for all we know" lectures Hermione as she watches Ron walk around in a circle.

"I know, but can't the training wait until we are out of school. I mean we just start class this year, we are not even a true month into the school year" mutters Ron sitting down to finish his homework.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Therefore, for the next couple of months, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Justin, Colin, and Blaise keep a lookout for their friend Harry. As well as keeping up with their studies, not knowing that Anita, Harry's younger sister is keeping him informed about his friends.

All the while Harry and Severus train away the days, preparing for the fight for their lives. They train during the day, and at night, they talk to each other, getting to know each other as the days go by.

Harry has now seen the true form of Severus and he loves the way his mate looks, wanting him to stay in his true form forever. The days fly by, and Christmas is approaching a lot faster than Harry ever thought that it would.

Wanting to spend his Christmas with his mate for the first time, the two get ready for the holiday. Buying each other presents, whenever they can sneak away from their trainers, laughing about anything that comes up.

CHRISTMAS TIME HAS COME YAY CHRISTMAS.

"Harry Ai (love), wake up" comes the gruff voice of Severus Snape.

"I'm going to get up, but I don't want too" murmurs Harry moving to spoon himself up against Severus's body.

Stretching out on the bed, Severus watches as the tall elf sits up, watching closely even though he can't see the body underneath the clothes. Harry's long black and sliver stripped hair had fallen out of its braid, as he yawns it looks like is swirl scar is moving.

"Harry how come I haven't seen underneath your clothes yet?" asks Severus brushing back some of his long black hair that goes past his shoulders.

"Well, you see, I haven't seen underneath your clothes yet either. Thus, it would not be fair to show you my body if I can't see your body. Even though I see your beautiful face, doesn't mean it is your whole body" smiles Harry looking up at the taller elf.

"I see" Severus breathes as he stares at the crescent shaped moon tattoo on Harry's forehead.

"Do you?" asks Harry smiling as his hand presses on the full shaped moon tattoo on Severus's forehead.

"Maybe not totally" smiles Severus as he looks into the mirror, smiling at the fact that his face doesn't have any scars on it.

"Alright, let's go to the small they are throwing for Christmas Eve. Now why did you let me sleep through the whole day away," huffs Harry smiling as he goes into the bathroom to change into sliver robes with a black sash to tie it together.

Severus just shakes his head as he puts on his black robes with a sliver sash to tie it together. He sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Harry to come out of the bathroom, so he can braid his hair up.

"So how many tattoos do you have?" asks Severus as he starts to braid Harry's hair, knowing he won't find out by looking at the moment.

"Well, you do know about the one on my forehead, but I guess that doesn't count as I was born with that already on my forehead. So let's see, I have the family crest placed into between the little v below my neck. I have your family crest placed on the small of my back right before the back ends. The Prince symbol - which will be added too once we go home - is placed on the larger part of my back. The last tattoo that I have is the Rose - which is the symbol of love - placed on the inner wall of my thigh" smiles Harry as he pulls away because Sevuers is now done braiding.

"Hmm, and one day I get to see them all" smiles Severus.

"What about you, how many do you have? Sev put your hair in a ponytail. I think it will look better" laughs Harry as he watches Severus fume about damn hair.

"Let's see, I had the full moon tattoo put on me when I was born, so that's one. I have my family crest, right where you have yours, in between the collarbone below the neck. I have your family crest placed on the small of my back as well. My last one is the word love in Japanese on the inner wall of my thigh. I do know I will be getting a tattoo on the large of my back once we get home, to represent my marriage into the King's family" states Severus as he puts up his hair.

The two of them move toward the door, leading out of the room, knowing that it is almost time for the ball and Harry is the guest of honor. So he had to get their early, this way he can show the students who stayed for Christmas break, that he is a man of his words.

Walking down the hallway, the two smile at each other, not believing it to be their first Christmas with each other. Knowing that soon, they can go home and relax for a little bit, before they have to take over the duties of King and Queen of their elfin lands.

Walking into the Great Hall the two notice, that there are not many students who stayed behind. As well as the fact that those who did half of them are elves, Harry laughs as he sees Anita sitting at one of the tables with Dragon right beside her.

_**I see that Anita convinced Dragon to stay here for the time being, even though once we leave, those two will never return as well. I find it hard to believe that soon we will be rid of Voldemort.**_

_I agree Harry, so for now let us enjoy Christmas; it is suppose to be one of the happiest time of the year. Do we have to dance to the first song alone at the beginning?_

_**No Sev, we don't have to. Hey Kadaj, I didn't expect you to finish out the year at the school once dad got out of hiding.**_

_My Lord, I am only faithful to you. I shall not leave until you do._

_**Loyal as always, hope to see you dance. (Chuckles)**_

Harry and Severus make their way over to the staff table, the two being able to sit their because of the job that Severus still holds. Harry watches as the teachers stand up and bow down to him and Severus, noting that only the elf students bowed as well.

"Albus so good to see you are back to normal" states Harry sitting down.

"Yes, well I have you to thank for that, so thank you" says Albus looking at Harry and Severus.

"No need, I was happy to help out. It is something I will be doing once I go back home. This Christmas Eve and morning shall be interesting for me, to share it with a mate for the first time in my life. I cannot wait for it" speaks Harry looking out at the few students who stayed.

"Albus, have you gone looking for a new potion master yet. You will need one this falls?" asks Severus looking at Albus then Harry.

"Yes I have, I shall think Hermione Granger will do nicely for the spot. She is a rather smart witch" replies Albus looking out at Hermione.

She is currently talking to her friends, laughing about something Ron had said a few minutes ago. Blaise talking quietly to Ginny, Justin and Luna about something that seems interesting as Neville smiles watching them all.

"It seems, that the ones I call friends, don't truly need me to be their friend. I had hoped they would have at least missed me while I was training" speaks Harry softly.

"Harry, maybe they know how important your training is and respect that it is something you cannot get around, no matter how bad one wants to" remarks Severus watching Harry's facial expression.

"I believe everyone that it is time to start the dance part of this evening party. Now who'll dance first for us to encourage others to dance as well" beams Albus as he addresses everyone in the room.

Ron leads Hermione out onto the dance floor, as the music starts to play throughout the Great Hall. Neville gets up asking Luna to dance with him; she smiles and holds out her hand for him to take.

Neville leads her out across from Ron and Hermione, the two start dancing as well, Colin laughs as Ginny pulls him out onto the dance floor. Blaise bows down to Justin, asking him to dance in the most formal of ways, as Justin blushes and takes Blaise's hand.

Harry watches as Albus and Minerva move on down to the dance with, dancing with the students. Harry stands up and turns to look at Severus, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes; he bows down in front of him.

"Severus, would you do me the honors of dancing with me?" asks Harry, as he holds out his hand.

"Take it Severus, it is a rare gift, for Prince Harry to bow down to anyone of lower status them him" smiles Kadaj pushing Severus to stand up.

"It would be my honor to dance with you Harry" answers Severus holding out his hand.

Letting Harry lead him out onto the dance floor, smiling the two start dancing in the middle of the floor. Ignoring everyone around them as they dance to the song, just enjoying each other's company out on the dance floor.

"They make such a lovely couple" states Albus into Minerva's ear. "As do we, my love."

TBC. It seems to me that I am on a roll, go me. Alright it seems that this story is on a role. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	26. Christmas Morning Surprise

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas Morning Surprise

"Come on Sev, let's go to our room, I'm tired and wish to sleep for the rest of the evening" murmurs Harry into Severus' ear.

"Alright, we'll slip out the back way" smiles Severus as he pulls Harry away from the dancing floor.

The two move throughout the school, laughing as the two moves toward the dungeons. Stopping near a classroom, hearing a voice come from a classroom nearby, wondering who it is within the classroom.

"Come on babe, just this once, then I won't ask you again" comes one voice.

"No, I can't, ok. My parents would know, and I do not want them to know. I'm not mated yet" murmurs the second voice.

"That's Axel and Roxas in that room," whispers Harry to Severus as they lean up against the door.

"What are they talking about?" asks Severus softly.

"Come on Roxas, your parents know we are destined to mate. Even if they don't want us together, they can't do a thing about it," whispers Axel.

"No, Axel I can't besides the only reason we are allowed to be together is because of Prince Kai supporting us. We are allowed to mate, two years from now that's to Prince Kai," states Roxas.

"We should leave" whispers Harry voice, pulling Severus away from the classroom.

"Why do Roxas parents not want him to mate with Axel?" asks Severus as they move down the hallway.

"Axel is not the type of person they want Roxas to be tied down too. Axel is kind of a bad boy in most of the elves eyes, he like to pull pranks and tell jokes. Not many people want to have their son, have anything to do with him. Yet I saw, what others could not, Axel is gentle by nature. He will do anything he can for the one he loves, that even means killing anyone who dares to harm Roxas" answers Harry walking up to the door that leads to Severus' chambers.

"He seems like a great kid to me, although I have only just met him," states Severus as he speaks the password to let them into his chambers.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Harry laughs pulling Severus into the bedroom, moving over to the full-length mirror, he takes off his robe. He takes off his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror, wandering if Severus is ok with how many scars he has on his real body.

Severus takes a good look at Harry's chest and back, his eyes tracing over the many scars, which cover the body. Moving up to the said body, he traces some of the longer scars on his lovers body, before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"You look beautiful, with all you training scars. Especially when they are around you and over your tattoos" whispers Severus turning Harry around to look at him.

"Your turn Sev," whispers Harry pulling back some. "Show me your scars along with your tattoos."

"Alright, fair is fair," states Severus, pulling away from Harry.

Severus takes off his outer robe, leaving him in just his t-shirt, lifting up the shirt to pull it off his body as well. Letting his true form, show Harry just what he has been through, letting his scars finally be shown to another person.

Harry moves up to Severus' body, letting his hands roam - for the first time - over Severus' true form. He admired all of the small, large, medium, long, and short scars that litter his lover's chest and back.

"Sev, you are beautiful as well, all these scars, from your abusive father, and from fighting against the Dark Lord from the inside" admired Harry, tracing a few fingers up a long scar on Harry's chest.

"Come let us retire to bed" speaks Severus pulling Harry over to the bed.

Severus and Harry lay down on the bed, underneath the covers, curling up next to each other. This way they can enjoy the warmth of their lover, never getting the chance before, because of the training, exhausting them to the point, they just got into bed and fell right to sleep.

Harry moves a little, this way to protect his stomach from being squished by Severus' body. Going to wait a little bit longer to tell Severus the good news, news that will change their lives forever.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

The next morning Harry wakes up to the smell of breakfast, sitting up he sees a tray, sitting in front of him. With all his favorite foods on the tray, picking up a fork, he starts to eat, knowing Severus has already eaten.

"Awake now, good" smirks Severus, leaning up against the doorway. "Finish eating and come out into the living room."

"Coming," says Harry, around a mouth full of food. "I'll be right out, just give me a minute to get ready."

Harry finishes eating the food in front of him, getting up, he gets dressed as he banishes the tray from the room. Stepping out of the room, he looks around for Severus, only to find him next to the Christmas tree.

"Let us open up all the presents that we gotten from all of the other people we know" laughs Severus as he sits down on his couch.

"You can choose who gets to open the first present," yawns Harry as he sits down on the couch next to Severus.

"Here Harry the first Christmas Gift of the morning. A present from Eileen Prince, my mother" speaks Severus, handing Harry a very small package.

"Shouldn't your mother's last name be Snape?" asks Harry opening the gift up.

"She divorced him, and took on her last name. You know she comes from a very Loyal House" speaks Severus as he watches Harry unwrap the small gift.

A small necklace is inside the small box, a small little charm of a dragon, the dragon had an obsidian gem in its mouth. Harry hands it to Severus, turning around, and letting Severus put the necklace around his neck.

"I know, and I think she should, move into the other parents room, that is set aside for the parents of the man I marry" smiles Harry, kissing Severus again.

"Thanks Koi (Lover)" murmurs back Severus.

"Sev, this is from your mother Eileen Prince" says Harry picking up a very small package first.

Severus opens the package to find, a necklace exactly like the one, that his mother had given Harry, except this, one is a green gem into the dragon's mouth. He hands it to Harry, letting him put it around his neck, leaning down to kiss Harry on the lips.

"This is from your elf trainers," states Severus, handing Harry small but long package.

Harry takes the package, opening it up; the present turns out to be a short dagger, with elfin words written onto the blade of the dagger. Harry reads the words written onto the dagger "May the Spirit's Always Be with you", smiling he puts it aside.

"This is from the Lucius Malfoy and his family" smiles Harry handing Severus a big green looking box.

Smiling Severus takes off the wrapping papers it to find, a very old potion textbook, written from an elf from a very long time ago. Severus flips through the pages, looking at the many potions; he though could not be made, to cure all kinds of diseases and poisons.

As well, as cure anyone of the gene that makes werewolves, smiling he reads through the Wolf banes potion ingredients. He puts the book down, looking at Harry; he leans in for a kiss, kissing passionately on the lips.

"This is from The Weasley's" speaks Severus, handing a rather bulk package to Harry.

Harry takes the package, opening it up slowly, wondering what they could of gotten him. He pulls out a green sweatshirt, with a black H lettering on the front of the shirt, Harry laughs placing it aside.

"Sev, this gift is from my elf trainers" smiles Harry, handing a small package to Severus.

"I wonder what they got me" smiles Severus taking the gift from Harry.

Upon opening the package, it held a whole bunch of condoms in it, blushing Harry turns away. As Severus puts the condom down on the table to take care of later, so they can be put to use later on.

"Alright Harry, this one is from Miss. Granger, it seems she thinks you don't have enough books to read.

"Let's see what it is?" smiles Harry taking the wrapping papers off the book.

The book is black with gold lettering, the Title reads _History of Royal Elves._

"It seems she thinks I don't know my own history" growls Harry, shoving the book away from him.

"Let me see it" Severus says opening the book up, "Ah here it is this is about the time your father disappeared from the throne, and about what happened before you took the throne" states Severus closing the book.

"I can see why, she would think I needed to know something like that, but I don't want to" huffs Harry.

"Ok, ok here's my gift" smiles Harry handing Severus a gold wrapped present.

Severus opens the gold wrapped present, looking into the small box; he sees a silver chain, with a gold lion and a silver snake hanging from the chain. The gold lion has obsidian eyes, as the silver snake has emerald green eyes, defining the two lovers love for each other, because the two are wrapped around each other.

"Here Harry, my last present for you, something to wear around your neck, to remind you of me" smiles Severus giving Harry a silver wrapped present.

"Sev, before I open your gift I want to give you the last part of mine" Starts Harry.

"I'm Pregnant."

"PREGNANT, how far along are you?" exclaims Severus jumping up from the couch in excitement.

"I'm in the fourth month, second trimester" smiles Harry fidgeting on the couch,

"So, the first time we make love, is when you conceived. I'm going to be a father, a father," laughs Severus, sitting back down to hug Harry.

Pulling Harry to him, loving the idea that they are going to be a family, a family he has always wanted. Harry smiled, leaning into Severus for a kiss, Severus pulling back to look into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, you do realize that with a child, it will be hard to defeat Voldemort?" asks Severus bringing up a good point.

"Good point Severus, but Voldemort isn't going to be attacking the castle until the end of the school year. By that time, I will be back up onto my feet, after giving birth to our child. Do not worry; I've gone over this a thousand times, when I realized I was pregnant. Although, my parents will not be too happy about me being pregnant, with being early in my life. Master Zion said, I should wait until I'm about four hundred, until I have a child, but it seems that destiny, says I'm to have a child now, not later" smiles Harry as he reassures Severus about what is happening at the moment.

"Are you sure, love?" whispers Severus. "I don't want you to be wrong and something horrible happens because of it."

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	27. Memory

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Six: Memory

Sorry that this shall go by a lot faster than normal but it is coming to an end soon.

(A/N: I hate writing out the training part of fics, because I can never think of anything for the training part to make it interesting. So I just skip over that part, sorry if you don't like it.)

"Yeah Sev, I am sure" smiles Harry leaning into Severus, while he opens up the package, that was given to him.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

As time moves on, the two train harder than ever, being careful not to harm Harry in the stomach or abdomen. This way they will not be able to harm their child, knowing that as long as they are careful, nothing bad will happen to them.

Coming into the living room, one day, knowing it is their time to rest, before they have to continue training the next day. Severus steps into the shadows, so Harry won't see him, this way he can watch his love, and perceive what should be down next.

Harry is sitting in front of the fire, reading a book on Horcruxes, and how to destroy them. Severus knows Harry has destroyed only one out of the seven that exists; they have to destroy the rest in order to kill Voldemort for good.

BLAHBLAHBLAHLBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

A/N: READ: From here on out, there will be things from the seventh book that shall almost be the same. So please note that if you have not read the book, please do so before reading any further.

BLAHBLAHBLAHLBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Severus walks into the room, going up to Harry, he places down a bowl of silvery liquid inside of it. Sitting down, he looks at Harry, wondering what he is going to say to some of the memories within bowl.

"Severus?" starts Harry. "I've found something interesting; I know where the locket is. Thing is, it is around the neck of that Umbridge woman, I don't know how we are going to get it back. I mean Regulus Arcturus Black did steel it from Voldemort, without him every figuring it out."

"Harry, I have some memories I wish to share with you. Memories that will help us out to stopping Voldemort" speaks Severus.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Coming" shouts Severus towards the door. "Let me get that, than I shall show you the memories."

Severus walks up to his own door, opening it up, smiling as he sees Minerva at his door, stepping aside so she can come into the room. She walks up to Harry, looking down at him with a small smile on her face, knowing that the two will be very happy.

"Albus has requested to see you in his office, right now. You may bring along Severus" speaks Minerva. "I must be getting back to my quarters now, I bid you all ado."

Minerva leaves the room without another glance back at the two in the room, sighing Harry stands up. Walking up to Severus, he wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Severus to him, leaning up to kiss the man he loves.

"Come, let us see what the old man wants of two Princes" speaks Harry as he pulls away from Severus.

Severus walks beside Harry as the two walk up to the headmaster's office, trying to figure out what the old man could want from them. Harry on the other hand, just wants to get back to his room, and try to figure out how to finish off Voldemort.

BLAHBLAHBLAHLBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

The two walk up to the gargoyle that guards the headmaster's office, as they reach the top of the stairs. They run into Ron and Hermione, the two stands there and look at Harry and Severus, not moving out of the way.

"Ron, Hermione, it is nice to see you guys again" smiles Harry stepping aside to let them by.

"Prince Kai, and Prince Severus, you two don't need to move out of our way. We shall leave and be out of your hair" speaks Hermione moving to the other side with Ron next to her.

"Why do you guys never ask to spend some time with me?" Harry asks as he watches the two of them.

"We know you are busy, and we don't wish to get in the way" answers Ron as they disappear down the stairs.

"I see, well then, I've gotta go see what that headmaster wants. Goodbye" waves Harry as he heads into the open door, with Severus on his heels.

Once the doors closes, Harry turns his attention to the headmaster, wondering what Albus has to say to him. Severus sits down as he watches Harry also sit down in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Ah, Kai, and Kaji, would you guys like a lemon drop" smiles Albus, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"No thank you Albus" states Severus simply.

"I will not take a lemon drop, especially when it is laced with a truth serum. I shall just ask you what it is that you want from me, before I leave to do more studying" Harry speaks as he looks right at Albus, as if trying to read his mind.

"Very well, I wish to give you a snitch, a snitch that you caught one day that you were here. You do remember right?" smiles Albus pulling out a snitch.

"Ah yes, the snitch that flew into my mouth, while I was controlling the wind. Letting the wind lift me up into the air, and that damn thing flew into my mouth" mutters Harry as he stares at the snitch.

"Here, it is yours" speaks up Albus as he hands the snitch to Harry. "Now I left something inside of it, you just have to figure out what it is and how to open the snitch up."

"Alright, well we should head back. I need to figure out how to find all of the Horcruxes that are out there" replies Harry standing up.

"Headmaster" inclines Severus as he gets up as well.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

"So, the memories will help me figure out what I am supposed to do. Hmm I lied to the headmaster, I know what I need to look for, and I even know where they are. I just need to get to them. Want to help me out Sev," remarks Harry as he opens up a notebook, he had carried around with him up till now.

"Really, what are they, and where are they?" asks Severus as he sits down next to Harry.

"There are four more, each one harder to get to, except the last one. The first of four is the Diadem Crown, that which belonged to the Rowena Ravenclaw, this is hidden in the Room of Hiding in Hogwarts. The second of the four is the Golden Cup, which belonged to Helga Hufflepuff; this is hidden in the Lestrange Volt at Gringotts. The third of the four is Nagini, Voldemort's precious snake, which is always at his side. The fourth of the four is my scar; I have a piece of his soul lodged in my scar. I'm sure of it" speaks Harry as he looks at the notebook, which holds all of this information inside it.

"Then we have to get working on them right after we view some of my memories" states Severus as he wraps his arms around Harry's waist.

"Let's go" smiles Harry standing up with Severus.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

(A/N: I don't own most of what will be typed from here on out, I only modified it to fit my story. Don't sue me please.)

A whirl of color, and Harry and Severus are standing in the headmaster's office. It was nighttime, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.

"If Harry figures out that he's connected to Voldemort, then it is time for him to know. Now that he is back in the wizard world"

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Harry seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel; they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears. Severus watches Harry's reaction to what is being said about him, without him knowing that it ever happened.

"So Harry…Harry must die?" asked Snape quite calmly.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought…all these years…that we were waiting for him to return to us."

"We have waited for him because it has been essential to let him be taught, to have him be raised, to let his strength grow," said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth: Sometimes I feel like he suspects it now a day."

Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified.

"You have wanted him back alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily's Potter son safe. Now you tell me you have wanted him back just so you can slaughter him like a pig ---"

"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to want to keep him alive, to actually mate with him, to have children with him."

"I'm not sure."

Harry and Severus rose up out of the Pensieve, and moments later, Harry as his arms wrapped around Severus' waist. He holds onto him, as his mind goes over what he has just learned, and what he is going to have to do in order to defeat Voldemort.

He has to die willingly in order to kill the Dark Lord; he must give up his life, with his lover to save the human kind. Why? Why should he give up his life for those that are not his people?

His people, won't they be targeted next after the humans are gone if they don't join his side? Looking up into Severus' eyes, he knows he must do the right thing, save the world from the Dark Lord, not just for the elves but for all creatures that live in this world.

"I must die. It sounds so strange, yet it feels so right. Why is that?" Harry asks as he leans into Severus some more.

"I don't know, I don't even know why you have been chosen to kill him. You are not even human, it is not your problem at the moment" answers Severus to the best of his ability.

"No, I must take him before he becomes my problem. He will want the elves on his side, and I won't let them die. None of them" Harry states firmly.

TBC. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta. Again I stress that I changed things around but some is not mine. I don't own it.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	28. Unwilling Help

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Unwilling Help

Wah I don't own certain saying that shall have this +around it+. J.K. Rowling does. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I'm at college now and it is hard to find time to work on my story.

Harry has to keep faith that everything will get better in the end, if he must die, then he will. He just hopes that Voldemort dies along with him; his scar is the real problem, he wonders if dying gets rid of the soul inside of him.

Moving to sit down, Harry thinks of a way of getting into the Room of Hiding Things, as he has never been in there, how is he to find the way into it. Sighing he rub his stomach as he continue to think about it, looking up as Severus comes back into our rooms, holding onto a cloak of some kind.

"Sev, what is that?" asks Harry moving to stand up next to his lover.

"This Kai is an Invisibility Cloak, it belongs to your father, and he sent it today as a gift to help us out in our fight" answers Severus moving up next to Harry.

"I see," he says taking the cloak and putting it up on a coat rack, not bothering to look at it, as his mind is on other things.

"Love?" speaks up Severus taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Yes, Kaji" murmurs Harry as he leans into Severus' arms.

"Tell me, what is going on in that head of yours? What has you distracted?" breaths Severus as he brings his arms around Harry's lithe body.

"I want this to be over with as soon as I can get it too, I don't want our child born into a war. Our child's life in danger before it even gets a chance to live happily. I don't know how to get into that damn Room of Hiding Things. I can't figure it out, it seems the room likes to hide from people as well" shifts Harry, tipping his head up to kiss Severus on the lips.

"Don't worry I know how to get into the room, we'll go together. First I need to ask you what we are going to do if the child is not born by the time you must face the Dark Lord?" speaks Severus.

"I was thinking of transferring it to you, soon. This way you are safe and the child is safe. So I don't have to worry about you or the child" states Harry, turning to look at the picture on the wall.

"I see, I shall be honored to carry our child, I want to know when we shall do it. So that I can prepare the right potions for the transfer" Severus stands up, and walks up to the fire place.

"Soon my love, first we shall destroy the Horcruxes that are in our reach before going after that damn evil lord" sighs Harry moving to stand next to Severus.

"For now, let us have this time as our own" murmurs Harry as he wraps his arms around his husband's waist.

"I love you Harry and I don't want you to die, so let us go find the Room of Hiding Things" Severus pulls Harry to the door.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The two go up toward the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirements is staying at the moment. Harry looks around him, wondering if the room he is looking for is on the seventh floor as well.

"Harry walks back and forth three times in this spot, thinking +_I need the place everything is hidden+_ The door should open if you think it three times while you go by it three times. I'm not sure it that will really work or not" speaks Severus as he stands back to watch Harry.

Harry walks back and forth thinking about the place he needed, so he could find something that had been hidden in that very room. After the third time, doors appear within the wall and watches as Severus steps forward to open the doors.

Harry steps into the room, taking a good look around at all the items that have been hidden within the room. Many of the things shall never be found again, because the room moves around, and many can never find the room again.

Harry goes one way down the aisles of items while Severus goes down another one. They are looking around for an old crown, although they don't know what it truly looks like, Severus and Harry believe they can find it.

Harry goes down one aisle to find a +blistered old cupboard, and on top of it is a pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara+.

"Severus I think I found it" yells Harry as he walks up toward the cupboard.

"Don't touch it, as it will have dark magic around it. I don't want you to get hurt by it" speaks Severus from his spot.

"Alright" breaths Harry as he waits for his lover and mate to come over to where he is.

Severus walks over to the cupboard next to Harry, staring at the old looking tiara as he tries to figure out if that is Rowena's diadem. Taking out his wand he uses _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the old diadem, and it lifts into the air.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He directs it out of the room, walking out of the Room of Hiding Things with Harry right behind him. The two make their way down to the dungeons, wanting to figure out how to kill this Horcrux.

"How do we destroy this one Severus?" asks Harry as he sits down on a stool in Severus' private lab, looking at the diadem.

"Same way we have destroyed everything else, by undoing the entire dark curses place upon the Diadem first, then killing the soul piece" states Severus as he places the diadem on his lab desk.

"Ready?" asks Harry as he points his wand at the diadem.

Severus pulls out his wand as well, pointing it at the diadem. The two speak a whole bunch of counter charms to the dark curses that had been placed on the item. A terrible scream can be heard as the soul dies from within the diadem.

Harry walks over to the diadem and picks it up, smiling he turns to look at Severus with a smile on his face. Severus moves to wrap his arms around Harry, drawing him in to be close to him, knowing Harry loves the contact.

"Let's give this back to the Ravenclaw's, putting it in a glass case in their common room. So they have a reminder of the Nobility of Rowena Ravenclaw" smiles Harry leaning back into Severus.

"I'm sure they will take great pleasure of being able to see something so noble within their very own common room" speaks Severus as he pulls away to leave the potion lab, pulling Harry along with him.

"I can't believe we only have a few more to go, than I can kill that bastard of a wizard. The locket I am going to trick Umbridge into giving it to me, I just need to get to the Ministry of Magic" sighs Harry as he sits down on the couch next to the fireplace.

"We shall go tomorrow, we'll see her when no one is expecting us to show up" smirks Severus as he starts to plan out their next course of action.

Severus helps Harry stand back up; leading him into their bedroom knowing Harry will want to sleep for now. Harry waves his hand, and the two are now in their night clothes, this way they can just go right to sleep.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Don'__tttt__t wo__rrr__rry, my petssssssssss__ I'llll protectttt youssss frommm theeee Elvessssss" whispers a quite hissing voice into the darkness__A/N: Horrible __it is.)_

"The war is coming up faster than ever before, come let us prepare. I want the golden cup and Nagini protected at all times. Find a way to break into Hogwarts so we can attack them from the inside out" whispers an even more horrifying voice than before.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry sits upright as the vision ends, he rubs his scar. He knows that the vision was of the Dark Lord planning his next move. Severus pulls Harry back against his chest, making him lie back down as well.

"Bad Dream or Vision?" asks Severus as he massages his loves arms.

"Vision, the Dark Lord is on the move. We need to get to the Ministry today. He wants to break into Hogwarts and to destroy it from the inside out. We have to put an end to him as soon as we can" answers Harry as he pulls away from Severus.

Harry takes a shower first while Severus eats some breakfast, than Harry eats while Severus is in the showers. Harry and Severus have put on their best robes, the two head up to Albus' office, so they can floo to the Ministry of Magic.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry sighs as he waits for Miss. Umbridge to come out of her office, so they can see her. He is saying he needs to talk to someone of great importance about something that may help them with their 'so-called-plans'.

"Ah, Prince Kai, I shall see you two now" speaks Miss. Umbridge from her doorway.

"Yes, thank you for seeing us on such short notice" states Harry as he and Severus stand up to follow her into her office.

"Well, come on in and I shall see what I can do" smiles Miss. Umbridge as she moves out of the way to let them into the room.

"Yes, it would be nice to know about that" draws Severus as he sits down first.

"My, what a beautiful necklace you have their, may I take a good look at it" smiles Harry as he catches a glimpse of the locket around her next.

"Oh this old thing, I've had it in my family for a long time now" states Miss. Umbridge as she unhooks it to hand it to Harry to look at it.

Harry takes the locket into his hand, turning it over to make sure it is the one they are truly looking for before handing it to Severus. Harry looks up at Umbridge knowing he has caught her in a lie that she will not be able to get out of.

"You seem to be lying to me Miss. I don't take kindly to those who lie to me in front of my face" starts Harry calmly as he watches her reaction.

"I don't know what you mean Prince Kai" speaks Umbridge with a little quiver in her voice.

"That locket says that it belongs to a R.A.B. Care to explain why it doesn't have your last name on it instead" continues Harry as he watches Severus cast the spell to destroy the soul within it.

"Because one of my family members used to have the initial of a B before" speaks Umbridge.

"Lies, want to know how I know. The initials are of a noble family called the Black Family. This locket is theirs and it disappeared not too long ago. I believe about the same time it showed up around your neck" Harry stands as a scream comes from the locket. "However, you may keep the locket, now that it has been rid of the evil that had been contained within the locket itself."

Harry and Severus walk out of the room, not once looking back at the face of Umbridge. Harry knows she was caught and he knows she knows. He also knows she knows what it means to lie to a Prince of any other creatures.

Severus floo's back to Hogwarts first, Harry follows not to long after. He is trying to hide his smile from the women, and trying not to laugh at her facial expression. Harry laughs as he falls into the arms of his love in Albus' office.

"Now we only have three to go, and they will be hard to get" smiles Harry as the two walk down to their private chambers.

"Breaking into Gringotts is not going to be easy. How in the hell are we going get them to give us that damn cup?" questions Severus as he sits down in his favorite chair.

"Easy, Sirius can get into her vault as they are family, and get the cup for us. We'll just have to wait for him to give it to us" smiles Harry as he sits in Severus' lap, he leans down to kiss him full on the lips.

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	29. Almost the End of the Dark Lord

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Almost the End of the Dark Lord

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

Again things that aren't mine with Have +plus's around them+ and sorry for the long update, college does take up a lot of my time.

Harry sighs as he looks up from his work at the table, watching Severus move about the Kitchen room. Harry is trying to figure out how to ask Lucius back for a few days, to do a really big favor for him.

"Harry, you need to do something other than worry about the damn Horcruxes. Let's go out for a bit with your friends and just relax for a little while," speaks up Severus as he places a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of Harry.

"I will after I get the last two damn Horcruxes before the Dark Lord attacks. He is going to attack at the end of the year. That isn't too far off, I don't have time until after the last two are gone to relax," Harry states as he digs into his food, wondering if Sirius can get into the Vault.

"Very well, but you need a life outside of me and the Dark Lord" remarks Severus as he starts to eat his own food.

"I am going to call Sirius to a meeting and I wish to ask Lucius to help. I know Lucris is being held captive somewhere. I think Lucius can make the Dark Lord believe him, and can take care of the damn snake," speaks Harry as he sits back.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Welcome Prince Kai, Prince Kaji, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you guys in my office" smiles Minerva as she points to seats in front of her desk.

"I wish to talk to Sirius and you know how to contact him, as he is not here at the castle at this time. It is important that I talk to him as soon as I can. Lucius shall be coming and going for the next few weeks. I want you guys to make sure this is going to go over perfect. It shall make it one step closer to getting rid of the Dark Lord" speaks Kai as he starts to explain.

"Very well, I shall help out anyway I can," states Minerva as she stands up. "I shall start with calling Sirius Black to my office."

"I will wait for him to come" states Kai as he sits back down into the chair, reaching out his hand to grasp Kaji's hand.

Minerva moves to leave the room for a few minutes, and she comes back smiling about something that the other two don't know about. She moves to sit back down as Kai and Kaji talk amongst the two of them about something.

"Ah he is on his way" speaks up Minerva as she continues to watch them.

"Thank you" speaks Kai not even looking at her.

A few minutes later, the fire place flares to life with the green flames, and a person walks out of the fireplace. The man straightens up, and dusts himself off as he looks around the room taking in the people in the room.

"Harry it is so good to see you again" smiles Sirius running up hugging Harry.

"It is good to see you too" smiles Harry hugging the guy as he continues to think about what is going to happen.

_Calm down love, he will help out to the best of his ability and you know that._

_**I know that Sev, but I still can't help but feel as if something is going to go wrong.**_

_****_"So why am I here?" asks Sirius turning to Minerva.

"Prince Kai wishes to talk to you alone" smiles Minerva walking out of the room to give them some privacy.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" asks Sirius sitting down in a chair facing Harry.

"You are the head of the Black House right" starts Harry looking at him.

"Yes, I am" speaks up Sirius.

"Can you get into any vault that is related to the House of Black?" asks Harry keeping his voice steady and calm.

"Yes I can do that, but they have to be related to me by blood" answers Sirius trying to figure out what is going on through Harry's mind.

"Then if you wanted to, you could get into the Lestrange Vault, and be able to take anything you want out of the Vault as well" states Harry turning to look away from Sirius.

"I could, but I need her keys to get into the Vault unless someone else can get the goblins to open the vault for a very good reason" speaks Sirius leaning back into his seat.

"Would a letter from a Prince, claiming a golden cup that is within the vault belongs to his ancestors and he wants it back. Would that do it?" states Harry looking up at Sirius.

"Yeah that work" answers Sirius moving a little bit.

"Good, I shall write this note to the head goblin, and you will get me that golden cup. It is very important that I get it," sighs Harry getting up, he moves to the table.

Harry takes up a quill and a parchment; he writes a note to the head goblin and signs it with his prince name. He rolls the parchment up; he bites his thumb, making it bleed. He puts his official seal on the outside before sealing it up completely.

"Here, give this to the goblins. If they have a problem with it, tell them to contact me about it" speaks Harry as he hands over the parchment.

"Alright, I shall be on my way," says Sirius bowing before taking off through the floo.

Minerva walks back into the room, with Lucius following behind her. Harry hugs his friend, knowing that what he is asking of this man will be dangerous. Severus also hugs Lucius, talking about how good it is to see each other again.

"Lucius, I am so glad you got here so soon," smiles Harry as he sits down in Severus' lap, wanting as much comfort as he can get.

"My Lord, what is it that you want me to do?" asks Lucius bowing down to Kai.

"We need you to kill the snake Nagini. The Dark Lord is very fond of her and she is a Horcrux, which needs to be destroyed," speaks Kaji for Kai.

"I see, I am I to believe that I am to infiltrate his place and kill the snake when I get the chance then I must get out as fast as I can" ponders Lucius sitting down.

"Yes" Kai simply says not looking up at Lucius.

"Very well, I shall go do this as soon as I can" stands up Lucius, bowing down before leaving the room.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry lays down on the couch snuggling up to Severus as he thinks over the events of what happened and who he is sending off to do something dangerous. Did he do the right thing? Was it wise to send Lucius in without any backup? Will everything go as smooth as he wants it to go?

"Hush my love. Stop thinking such things. Everyone will be alright. Lucius will come back alive having completed his task," murmurs Severus into Harry's ear, pulling him closer to his body.

"I hope so Sev, I truly hope they will come back to me in one piece" Harry whispers as he closes his eyes, letting a few tears fall down his face.

Severus starts to hum, hoping this will calm down his love, wanting Harry to relax and just drift off to sleep. He wants to calm Harry's worries, and protect him from all that has been going on for the past half year.

Harry drifts off to sleep, letting the worries disappear for the time being, and just letting himself be taken care of by Severus his love.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Harry is sleeping, Sirius knocks on the door to the rooms, wanting into the room as soon as he can.

Severus walks up to the door, opening it up, he lets Sirius walk into the room. Severus follows and points to a chair that Sirius can sit down in. Sirius places a golden cup on the table in between him and Severus, smiling as he did so.

"Good job" speaks Severus softly.

"It wasn't easy convincing the goblins into letting me into her vault, but after I showed the letter. I didn't have any problems at all getting in. I found the cup without any problems and headed back here as soon as I could. I need to get back to Remus, so could you please tell Harry we love him and I'll see him later" smiles Sirius standing back up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and say that yourself?" asks Severus as he heads to the door.

"I'm sure, Remy is waiting and I can't keep him waiting forever" answers Sirius "take care of him Snape."

Sirius walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left, Severus shakes his head in understanding of not letting the one you love wait too long. He moves over to stare at the cup, knowing what must be done, but wanting to wait for Harry to be awake as well.

Severus sits back down on the couch, moving a piece of hair from Harry's face that had fallen when he had moved. Severus smiles as he watches Harry sleep so peacefully right now, finally about to sleep without nightmares.

Severus leans back and let's himself fall sleep curled around Harry's body. Harry yawns as he opens his eyes up, he smiles as he looks up into the sleeping face of Severus. Harry moves a little getting comfortable again, before falling asleep.

MAWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Damn my King, he better be thankful that I would do anything at all for him" grumbles Lucius as he walks into the Black Rose.

Lucius walks down to the dungeons knowing that his King will be down there with the love of his life. He grumbles as he opens the door, with the password King had given him, so he could get in and talk to him.

"As much as I don't want to disturb your sleep, I must ask you to get up, my King. Wake up and talk to me now" growls Lucius hitting Kai on the head as he sits down in a chair.

"Damn it, that hurt Lucius. I was sleeping peacefully until you had to hit me on the head" growls out Kai sitting up, waking Kaji in the process.

"What do you want Lucius?" asks Kaji as he sits up more, trying to wake himself up.

"I am here to say that that damn snake is dead and that Damn Dark Lord is not very pleased with his Lucius," growls out Lucius.

"Good, so now we only have my scar and the cup" sighs Kai shifting in his seat.

"The cup is on the table in front of us. Sirius dropped it off an hour after you fell asleep, he didn't want to stay around and wait for you to wake up. It also seems that Lucius didn't want to wait for you to wake up" speaks up Kaji from his spot on the couch.

"Well than, let's get rid of it now" smiles Kai as he takes out his wand.

Lucius, Kaji, and Kai point there wands at the cup, saying the words that shall kill the soul inside of it, listening to it screaming as the soul dies from within it. Kai yawns and leans back on Kaji, knowing that as soon as Lucius leaves the two can go back to sleep.

"I shall leave" speaks up Lucius bowing before showing himself out of the chambers.

"Bed time, we shall use the bed in the bedroom this time" smiles Severus picking up Harry, and carrying him into the other room. He places Harry down on the bed, crawling in after him; the two nestle down for some more sleep.

READ: When I am going to do the final battle with Voldemort, I am going to take some of it from the seventh book. So please note that if you have not read the book, please do so before reading any further. Even though I believe everyone should have read the book by now!

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	30. The Beginning of the End

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Beginning of the End

Again things that aren't mine with Have +pluses around them+ and sorry for the long update, college does take up a lot of my time. Again I don't own Harry Potter or anything that happened in the seventh book, I am just using some for my story that is all. Don't Sue Me!

Harry yawns as he looks up into the face of Severus, smiling as Severus leans down to place a soft kiss upon his lips. He moves some, as he tries to get Severus to deepen the kiss, knowing that today is the day that Voldemort plans on attacking Hogwarts.

Severus pulls back as he sits up in the bed, shifting he gets out of the bed and wonders over to the dresser desk. He walks back to the bed, giving some clothes he had pulled out to Harry, so Harry can get dressed as well.

Harry sighs as he gets up out of the bed, he wonders over to where Severus is standing, warping his arms around his waist. Harry doesn't want to leave the room, or go face the Dark Lord today but he knows he must.

"Love, it is almost time for me to leave, I must report to the Dark Lord" speaks Severus as he hugs Harry back.

"I know that, and I will be ready when the time comes" says Harry as softly as he could.

"Harry, you can't stop time, so you don't have to face him" states Severus as he maneuvers out of Harry's hug.

"I know but I can hope, can't I" whispers Harry as he moves into the living room.

Harry sits down on the couch, not wanting to eat anything at all, at least for the time being as he knows something bad is going to happen to him. He only looks up when Severus walks into the room, with his death eater robes in his hands.

"Do you have to leave?" asks Harry as he looks away from Severus.

"Yes, my lord I have to leave, so he does not suspect me as the spy" answers Severus as he leans down to kiss Harry one last time before he leaves.

"Come back safely, will you" speaks Harry softly as Severus stands back up.

"Come, eat and get moving you must wait until I call for you to come" speaks Severus as he sweeps out of the room.

Harry sits down while he waits for the signal, knowing it will not happen for a little while. He goes over what he needs to do inside his head, knowing that he has to die doesn't help him out that much.

When he dies, the soul inside his scar will die, but what if he comes back from death, and truly lives his life. Harry hopes that that is what is going to happen to him, when he lets the Dark Lord kill him, hopefully it kills the Dark Lord as well and keeps him dead.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Harry stands up, sighing he heads out the doors to play his part in the war, he knows some of the Dark Lord's plans. As he moves about Black Rose, he can hear the fighting that is going on, and feel the magic in the air.

_Such foul magic is in the air, which means that the Death Eaters are inside the castle. I must be careful__, Black Rose, hide me from everyone until I am needed to appear. Please protect my Severus as well, I wish for him to stay alive, for a very long time._

_Thank you Black Rose._

Harry watches from the shadows, as the war continues to rage on around him, he is waiting for the Dark Lord to call Harry Potter out. Even though his real name isn't Potter, he'll go when the Dark Lord calls, only to kill him when the time comes.

This is a lone this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall [is saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects ----"+

But her final words [are drowned [out as a different voice echoed throughout the hall. It was high, cold, and clear: There [is no telling from where it came; it [seems to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries. +

"I know you are preparing to fight." There [are screams amongst the students, some of [who clutches each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."+

There [is silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls. +

"Give me Harry Potter," [speaks Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. +

"You have until midnight."+

_It seems he has become inpatient to kill me, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. There is Severus, he must be looki__ng for me, and Black Rose you can reveal me now._

"Severus, it is time for me to go. I must face him alone" speaks Harry as he walks out in front of him.

"I know, please be careful and come back to me please" whispers Severus into Harry's ear.

"I'll be back, be safe for me" smiles Harry as he walks away from Severus.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Harry walks slowly down the steps of Black Rose, knowing that the end of everything is coming. Soon the darkness shall be among them all, _I wonder what is going to happen if he hits me with the killing curse._

_I am an elf, and the killing curse doesn't kill elves, but it does kill humans, and the Dark Lord is a human after all. So maybe the killing curse will only kill __the soul piece that is inside of me._

Harry sighs as he picks his way through the Forbidden Forest, to the spot where the Dark Lord is waiting for him with his death eaters. Harry knows that Severus will be safe in Hogwarts for now, as long as he doesn't go rushing into anything at all, Severus should be fine.

Two death eaters brush past him; he recognizes them as Dolohov, and Yaxley. He follows the two, letting the two lead him to where the Dark Lord is staying in the Forest. He smiles when the two go into a clearing, Harry holds back and sees the Dark Lord.

Every eye [is fixed upon Voldemort, who [stands with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, thought absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. +

When Dolohov and Yaxley [rejoins the circle, Voldemort [looks up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," [remarks Dolohov. +

"I thought he would come," [says Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."+

Nobody [speaks. They [seems as scared as Harry, whose heart [is now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. [… He [does not want to be tempted to fight. +

"I was, it seems … mistaken," [sighs Voldemort. +

"You weren't."+

Harry [says it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster. He did not want to sound afraid. [… at that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them. +

The giants [roar as the Death Eaters [rise together, and there [are many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort [has frozen where he [stands, but his red eyes [having found Harry, and [stares as Harry [moves toward him, with nothing but the fire between him. +

Harry [can feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. [… And still Voldemort and harry [look at each other, and now Voldemort [tilts his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile [curls the lipless mouth. +

"Harry Potter," he [says very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."+

Voldemort [raises his wand. His head [is still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what [will happen if he proceeded. Harry [looks back into the red eyes, and [wants it to happen now, quickly, while he [can still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear –+

He [sees the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything [is gone. +

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

He is floating, or at least it feels like he is floating, but how can he be floating if he is dead.

_**You are not dead Harry Potter, or should I say Prince Kai who will soon be true King of the Elves.**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Rose, the daughter of **__**Salazar and Godric, my soul has stayed in Hogwarts because I wished to remain near my parent's life work.**_

_I see, so I am not dead, that's good. It means the Dark Lord could never kill me in the first place. I was worried over nothing._

_**Hehe, you are right Kai. Now it is time to go back and kill the Dark Lord for good.**_

_I thought he would be dead by now._

_**You may have destroyed his soul within your scar, but his soul in the body he is in now is still alive. This is the last time you have to go after him. Right now you are being carried to Hogwarts to be shown off as a dead so called hero. Go back and prove him wrong. Be safe Kai!**_

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Harry breathes deeply, but doesn't open his eyes; it feels like he is on the ground. He just missed the speech and a few other things as well, but what he didn't miss is the war cries of thousands of people charging the grounds.

Harry stands up, when he gets the chance, _Thank you Black Rose for making me invisible again. I must hunt down where Voldemort went. So we may face off one last time, and this time I will win!_

Harry enters the Great Hall, maneuvering himself around; he got really close to Voldemort in time to watch the Dark Lord go into a fit of rage. He watches as +Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. +

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes [seem to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd [roars, and Voldemort [screams. +

Harry [feels as though he [is turning in slow motion; he [sees McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted [backwards, failing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort [raises his wand and [directs it at Molly Weasley. +

"Protego!" [roars Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort [stares around for the source as + Black Rose takes off the invisibility over Harry.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of "Harry!" "He's ALIVE!" [are stifled at once. The crowd [is afraid, and silence [falls abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry [look at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other. +

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry [says loudly, and in the total silence his voice [is carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."+

Voldemort [hisses. +

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta. Stuff in [this means I have changed the words to fit what I need it to fit into my story. The Story is winding down; I can't tell how many more chapters there will be left. Enjoy!

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	31. Going Home

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Thirty: Going Home

Again things that aren't mine with Have pluses around them and sorry for the long update, college does take up a lot of my time. Again I don't own Harry Potter or anything that happened in the seventh book, I am just using some for my story that is all. Don't Sue Me!

"Potter doesn't mean that," he [says, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" 

"Nobody," [speaks Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good.…" 

"One of us?" [jeers Voldemort, and his whole body [is taunt and his red eyes [stare, a snake that [is about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" 

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

(A/N: I got tired of typing up things that don't belong to me so I'm going to skip past most of this and go straight to my part. sticks tongue out at the readers Ja Ne (see ya)).

"Do you want to know why I survived? Why I can stand here in front of you? If my parents were just humans like everyone else here? Huh Tim" asks Harry as he watches the Dark Lord carefully.

"I am rather curious as to how you survived, why don't you tell us who died in your place?" smiles the Dark Lord thinking someone did die in his place.

"No one, I was there, but I'll let everyone in on a secret, a secret I have been keeping from a lot of people. I am an Elf, I am Prince Kai" answers Harry as he closes his eyes, letting himself transform into his true form.

His hair grows long and some of his hair turns stripped hair goes down to his back braided and tied. His face becomes pale beautiful skin on his face is disrupted with scars. They appear on his right cheek, just one thick line in between his ear and eye down to chin. On his left cheek is a weird spiral like scar ending at bottom of his lip. His crescent shaped moon tattoo on his forehead.

Kai hears a collective gasps around the whole Hall, as everyone stares at him. He continues to move in the circle with Voldemort waiting for him to say something about this surprise.

"Prince Kai, a pleasure to meet you again" growls Voldemort.

"Shall we end this" smiles Kai as he draws his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"__Expelliarmus__!"_

A golden thread connects their wands, than a huge bang like a cannon blast, and golden flames erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading[marks the point where the spells collided. [Kai sees Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell[sees the Elder Wan fly high, dark against the sunrise. And [Kai with the grace of an elf [catches the wand in his free hand as Voldemort [falls backwards, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. 

Kai falls backwards as Severus rushes forward to catch his mate before he falls to the ground. Severus picks up his mate and walks out of the room, ignoring the crowds that are cheering for what his mate has done.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Knowing Kai doesn't want that attention, he only wants to pack his things say, and you're welcome and go back home. Severus wishes to leave this place as well, not wanting to stay here either.

Severus places Kai down on the bed, and walks out of the room, knowing Kai is just exhausted from using so much of his magic in the fight. Severus waves his wand, and his things in all the rooms start to pack themselves, he waves his wand again and Kai's things start to pack inside his magical trunk.

"You know, he has done so much for everyone, but no one even thinks to wonder what is going through his thoughts" speaks up a voice from a doorway.

"Miss. Granger, I can see that you have thought this through" smiles Severus as he offers her a place to sit.

"I have, and I wanted to thank him, but I have decided not to, as he will be getting so many. Instead I shall just wish him the best of luck on his travel home, and hope he will come back one day. If only just to see how his friends in this world are doing" she smiles as she sips on the tea Severus had summoned.

"I will be sure to tell him that" speaks Severus as he sits back into his chair.

"Why should he tell me, when I have already heard what she has said?" asks Kai as he walks into the room.

"Prince Kai" gasps Hermione as she goes to stand up.

"Don't," he stops her with a hand and the words, "I don't want you to bow to me, now that you know I am Harry Potter as well. I am not home, thus you have no need to bow to a prince."

"Are you sure Kai?" asks Severus as he pulls Kai into his lap.

"I will be fine Kaji; you do not need to worry about me. For now we will pack. We shall leave tomorrow. Tonight we shall just sleep, thank you Hermione. Please tell the others that I shall not be going to the celebration party, but I'm going home tomorrow. If any wish to see us off, we will leave at noon" yawns Kai getting back up, he pulls Kaji with him back to the bedroom.

"Evening Miss. Granger" nods Kaji as he shuts the door to his bedroom door.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Kai opens his eyes, as he shifts some, looking up at the sleeping face of his mate; he smiles as he remembers that the Dark Lord is no longer around. Kai shifts some more as he slips out of bed; he goes over to the wardrobe, opening the doors up he pulls out some clothes and a robe.

"Kai, what are u doing up so early?" Kaji says in a soft husky voice with a hint of sleep in it.

"I wish to leave as soon as I can; I see that u have packed our things. This is early enough time for us to leave. Please hurry and get ready, there are many people waiting for us in our homeland" Kai smiles as he leans down and kisses Kaji on the lips before pulling back and walking out of the room.

"I see, I shall get dressed and shrink our things, we should be out of here soon enough" states Kaji as he gets up out of the bed.

Kai sits down on the couch, watching the fire that was lighted by one of the house elves that he talked to yesterday. He just wants to get home, even though home means he has the coronation to be king, and the celebration of his mating with Kaji.

Kaji steps into the room, fully clothed and ready to leave Hogwarts behind for good. He watches as Kai waves his hand and food appears before the two of them, he smiles as Kai starts to eat the food.

Kaji can't figure out why Kai doesn't like the wizard world at all, he doesn't like because of what happened to him, but that doesn't explain why Kai doesn't like the place. Hogwarts is actually the best place to be, because of all the wards that will protect anyone inside the castle.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Kaze walks back and forth, back and forth, trying to get everything ready for the coronation that his son and Kaji will go through. He can't figure out his father did it, because planning everything is going to drive him crazy, really crazy.

"Kaze sit down and relax, everything will go as planned," speaks Asa as he sits down in a chair by the table.

"I'm sorry Asa, I just want things for him to go perfect for once in his life" says Kaze sighing as he sits down in the chair next to Asa at the table.

"I know, but you can't worry about anything right now, things will go fine, and soon we can take a vacation that will never end" smiles Asa.

"This time I am not coming back, just because my son had to kill some dumb dark lord" laughs Kaze as he stands up to get him something to eat.

"Now how are we going to his dear old masters that he's coming home for good" speaks up Asa as Kaze puts a plate of food in front of him, while sitting down with a plate of food for himself.

"They are a scary bunch of people that is all I know. They scare me just by looking at me, don't make me go tell them that my son is returning very soon" whines Kaze as he continues to eat his food.

"You are such a baby, I'll tell them, because they don't scare me at all" growls Asa as he shakes his head at his mate.

"Ah but you know you love me just the way I am. You wouldn't want me to change the way I am for nothing else in this world" smiles Kaze as he gets up to put his plate into the sink, before he moves to kiss Asa on the lips.

"Mmm that is really true, you better not change or I'll kick your ass, and I truly mean that" murmurs Asa into Kaze's ear.

"I have to go, I have a lot of paper work to go through, and it won't get done without my help" smiles Kaze as he moves to leave the room.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Axel sits down in a chair at the table in the dining room, wondering why Asa called some many of them to a meeting, at this hour in the morning. He just hopes Asa doesn't hold too many early morning meetings, or else he'll miss a lot of them.

"Axel, wake up" speaks Roxas as he elbows Axel in the chest.

"Ouch, that hurt Roxas, why do you have to me so mean to me" whines Axel as he grabs Roxas around the waist.

"Let me go Axel" smiles Roxas as he doesn't struggle to get away.

"Trinity, hurry up the meeting is about to start" yells Zexion as he sits down at the table.

"Coming, damn I hate being pregnant, and this is your entire fault Zexion" yells Trinity as she walks into the room.

"Calm down pipsqueak, you'll get the chance soon enough" states Cypher coming into the room, with Roku and Dai on his heels.

"You know that it was my turn to train the little ones today, and you trained them anyways. Where is the justice in that? That's twice in a row" growls Dai as his twin just shakes his head and sits down.

"Relax brother, you can teach with me tomorrow, I mean I don't have much more to teach them, so you can take over tomorrow" speaks Roku as he watches his twin brother sit down at the table.

"Moegi, get your ASS back here right now, you turned my white shirt pink. Now I'm going to KILL you" shouts Leon as he races after Moegi as she darts into the room.

"You won't catch me" Moegi sings as she moves quickly among the elves that are present.

"Leon, leave her alone, we have more important things to worry about than a pink shirt" states Cloud walking into the room calmly behind his lover.

"BOO" speaks Shion from behind Nicholai who just walked into the room.

"Shion, don't do that you know I hate being surprised by people" growls Nicholai after he jumped into the air.

"It is because you are too slow for his liking that he get fun scaring the hell out of you" remarks Tsukasa as he walks into the room, ignoring almost everyone as he speaks.

"Shut up, every single one of you is giving me a headache" growls Sounga from his spot at the table.

"Is everyone here, no? I guess that means the rest of you must tell the other the good news. Prince Kai and Prince Kaji are returning" speaks Asa as he walks into the room.

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta. Stuff in [this means I have changed the words to fit what I need it to fit into my story.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	32. He's Coming Home

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Thirty-One: He's Coming Home

Weeeeeeee this is great I'm almost done the story a few more chapters and this will be coming to an end.

"WHAT" they all shout in union.

"Are they dump, or something" asks Anita as she walks into the room.

"Yoru, be nice, this is great news for them" smiles Asa using Anita's true name.

"HE'S COMING HOME" yells Roxas as he jumps up out of his seat next to his lover Axel.

"They both are coming home" states Axel as he gets up to leave the room.

"Where you going" asks Moegi as she watches Leon, to make sure he won't come after her again.

"I'm going to tell Prince, she will want to know about _him_" speaks Axel as he leaves the room with Roxas behind him.

"I'll go tell Emerald and Ruby about their return to our homeland" smiles Moegi jumping down as she runs out of the room.

"Cloud, why can't I kill Moegi? The annoying runt won't leave me alone when I am trying to teach my class to walk dimensions. You know how I need to concentrate when I am teaching someone" speaks Leon in a whisper to his lover in a deadly tone.

"Because she teachers the young ones how to speak Russian and Korean" whispers Cloud, wanting to calm his lover down.

"I have to go teach my young ones how to control their Elemental powers, excuse me if I don't want to celebrate their return" speaks Sounga quietly as he walks out of the room slowly.

A young man wearing a yellow shirt, with light blue jeans "Did I miss something?" asks the man as sits down.

"No, I think we both missed something, Vexion" states a young woman flipping her hair.

"Larxene shut up, I was watching you to teach those brats" growls Vexion as he looks away.

"Shut up, we all missed the damn meeting, but I ran into Trinity and she says Prince Kai is returning" speaks a young woman jumping down from the roof as she bushes her black hair out of her face, her bright blue eyes shining with interest.

"Tifa, you and Trinity sure know how to gossip a lot" smiles a Tsukasa as he leaves the room.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

"Emerald, Ruby, stop kissing each other and come out from wherever you are?" asks Moegi as she walks into the room.

A young man with short green hair and bright green eyes walks out from behind a room and into the living room. The young man is wearing only soft blue jeans that look really warn out.

"Ruby is sleeping as she is with child Moegi, don't make me hurt you" growls Emerald as he moves aside to show the sleeping red head.

"So is she annoying you yet?' asks Moegi as she sits down.

"A little but with her slight midnight eyes sparkling at me, I can't seem to resist her or be mad at her" speaks Emerald as he just shakes his head.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Trinity watches as a young man with shabby blond hair sticking up, as his brown eyes watches over her students try turning into an animal in her Animagus class that she can't teach at the moment. A couple of fields away from them is the blond elf Cloud, teaching his students how to use Alchemy to their fullest.

A young woman with soft short hair and baby blue eyes runs up to the brown haired boy, whispering into his ear, he turns around to look at her for a moment. He whispers something into her ear, before leaving the field to run up to Trinity.

"Hayner, I don't want Olette watching my students when she has her own to watch over" speaks Trinity once he is in ear shot.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that Prince Kai was returning" he barks out looking at Trinity, "and Olette knows what she is doing."

"Hayner, maybe she had a good reason not to tell us right off the bat, we did miss the meeting" speaks a young woman with dark blue short hair and dark blue eyes as she walks up to them.

"Saphira, shut up" growls Hayner taking off to let Olette return to her students.

This is a line this is a line this is a lien this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Dai sighs as he steps into a classroom in a different part of the building, wanting to keep his students attention while he tries to teach his students how to speak Arabic. His next class after this is to teach another class full of students that are a year younger how to speak Swedish.

They will never know where they will have to go in the world to help out or get herbs and they have to speak the languages perfectly while there. He sighs again knowing his twin brother Roku has an even better job, teaching students how to merge with the shadows.

He teaches them to stay out of sight until they are needed to be seen, or so they can watch over others without being detected by someone else. Dai can also here from the field closes to his classroom is Shion trying to get half the class to go into their Ectoplasmic Form and the other half of the class to produce their Astral Ethereal Form.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

"Where is Roxas?" asks a young woman with violet hair and eyes as she stomps out of her house as she heads to a classroom to teach Chinese and German.

"Dunno" speaks Nicholai as he heads off to a field to teach the young ones to use Shadow Realm Magic.

"Maybe Rose, he is in the training room, you know he has to teach a class tomorrow, and he likes to be prepared for the class" speaks a short woman with long blue hair and light blue eyes, her ears twitching as she walks.

"Maybe Ai, so are you off to teach a bunch of brats Romania and Greek" smiles Nicholai as he twirls around in the air.

"He teaches all kinds of weapons but when you need him, he disappears" growls Rose as she walks off.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Tsukasa walks around the town wondering who else doesn't know about Prince Kai coming home. He looks around for Kite and Kirara, as the two are probably taking the day off from teaching their classes.

As Kite teaches the young ones who are not even ten years old yet how to speak Elvin perfectly, and his friend Kirara teaches two classes, two languages. The two languages are Parseltongue, and Ancient Egyptian, which give her a hard time because many don't want to sit down and listen too.

"There you are Kite" growls out Tsukasa softly as he sees a blue haired boy with big blue eyes, bouncing his head as he listens to music.

"Tsukasa, shouldn't you be teaching them how to make their Shadow Clones" speaks Kite as he is surprised by seeing Tsukasa out and about.

"Kite, wait up" yells a young woman with pink hair and soft red eyes as she runs to catch up with her best friend.

"Kirara, I have to go teach, and Cypher needs you to nab him an animal. He has to teach some kids a new language tomorrow" speaks Kite as he jumps out of the way and runs away from the two.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a lien this is a line this is a line this is a

Kadaj ties his silver hair up in a small tail as his blue eyes looks around for the rest of the master who taught Prince Kai, wanting to tell them about his return in a couple of hours. Sora and Riku should be in their house, Asagi will be told by Asa, and Lucius is telling his family.

He spots a spiky brown haired boy with light blue eyes, running down the street yelling in Japanese at a young man with short silver hair and light blue eyes. He is running away and yelling in Japanese as he holds a dragon's egg in his hands.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Asa sighs as he looks around for the Italian and Hebrew speaking woman, which he knows is around the back of the school grounds. Most likely trying to connect with nature, he smiles as he sees the young woman lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"You know for a woman with a bad temper, you sure can relax in the woods by yourself" smiles Asa sis down on the ground next to her.

"Shut up," smiles Asagi as she sits up.

"Prince Kai is coming back" speaks up Asa.

"I know, Mother Earth told me" states Asagi as she stands up.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a

Lucius walks into his house, trying to figure out how to tell his family that Prince Kai is coming home at last. Lucius smiles as he watches Draco and Dragon play exploding snap as Nina is walking around in the yard with her pet fox next to her.

"Honey you are home early, did the king send you home or did you get your job done early today?" asks Mella as she opens the door to house, climbing down from the tree to stand next to her husband.

"Sometimes Mella, I wish we lived on the ground instead of up in the trees. The king sent me home to tell you guys some good news" speaks Lucius as he walks toward the ladder built into the huge tree.

"So would I but you know only the Royal Family King and Queen are the only ones allowed to live on the ground" smiles Mella as she kisses Lucius on the lips.

"Dad why are you home early?" asks Nina as she runs up to her parents with her pet fox running alongside her.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first" answers Lucius without actually about answering the question.

"The bad news first" speaks Draco coming up to the three of them.

"We are no longer living up in a tree because we are moving to the Royal Families home, to live with Prince" states Lucius as Dragon walks up to his family.

"If that is bad news what is the good news?" asks Dragon.

"Prince Kai and Prince Kaji are coming home; they are to be coroneted in a couple of days.

"OH MY GOD" screams Mella.

"Finally" says Nina as she climbs up to their house.

"Uncle Severus is coming HOME" smiles Dragon as he turns around to run out into the field.

"I believe that is good news" laughs Draco.

"Dragon come back here, we need to pack our things" shouts Lucius as he starts to claim up into the tree.

Dragon, Draco and Mella claim up the stairs, so that they can start packing up the house, and get ready for the move. Mella is happy that she is moving into a bigger house, with more room and a lot more space.

"Eileen Prince doesn't mind if we move in with her does she?" asks Mella as she starts to pack some of the things from the kitchen.

"Mella dear, she told us that Prince Kai has requested that we move in, as he wants Dragon to become a part of the Royal Court when he gets older" answers Lucius as he moves around.

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	33. GoodBye

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Thirty-Two: Good-Bye

Weeeeeeee this is great I'm almost done the story a few more chapters and this will be coming to an end.

"Are you ready to leave this world for good Kaji?" asks Kai as they are standing in front of the door that leads to the outside.

"As ready as I'll ever be, you?" asks and answers Kaji as he turns to look at Kai.

"Yeah, I have been ready to leave for a long time now" smiles Kai as the doors open up for them.

Standing on the grounds is the teachers he made friends with, the students that Harry made friends with, and the students that are elves. Kai smiles as they step down the stairs to plant their feet on the ground, Kai waits to see who will come forward first.

The students that are elves move up to the two bowing down before going back into the school. Kai watches as they disappear inside of the castle, he looks back at the rest of the witches and wizards that have gathered for them to say goodbye to Kai and Kaji.

"Prince Kai, it was so much fun getting to know you, please come back again" speaks Minerva.

"Make sure that you visit often, it seems you are hazard for pain" speaks Poppy coming up to hug the both of them.

"I'll try to come back, but once I'm king it'll be hard to leave with so many duties that I need to perform" states Kai hugging both women.

"He may try to get out of doing his duty but rest assured I will make sure he does his work first before he begins to play" says Kaji before behind Kai.

"Harry, it has been a wonderful year so far, please keep in contact with me. I would love to learn more about your world" speaks Hermione coming to hug the both of them.

"I'll try, you write me and I am sure to respond" laughs Kai hugging Hermione.

"I will make sure he writes back Miss. Granger" states Kaji as he hugs Hermione as well.

"Well, um Prince Kai, uh Harry it's been fun" states Ron, shaking hands with Kai and Severus.

"It has been" smiles Kai.

"Please endeavor to study in all classes Mr. Weasley" states Kaji shaking his hand.

"I will" speaks Ron quickly.

"I wish you could stay longer" speaks Dean.

"It has been great getting to know you guys" smiles Kai.

"Come back and see us, we'd like to talk more" speaks up Seamus and Justin.

"You two are great to talk to about anything too" Kai hugs them both.

"Thank you for helping me get my things back" states Luna hopping up to hug Kai.

"I enjoyed the hunt" laughs Kai hugging Luna.

"It was nice getting to know you" smiles Ginny not moving from her spot.

"I had lots of fun guys, I did" smiles Kai turning to look at Albus.

"It has been a pleasure having you stay at Hogwarts. I really don't want to see you leave Prince Kai. Alas I cannot stop you from returning home to take over your Kingdom. Please come back, you will be welcomed here at any time. I also want to say thank you again for saving my life, and for helping the two who kidnapped me. Have a safe journey home and have a good life" speaks Albus to Kai before turning to Kaji.

"Severus my dear boy, I've known you for a very long time and it is about time that you get to be happy. I do hope your happiness lasts for a very long time, you have done so much to deserve this and I know you will be happier with Kai. Remember that you are always welcomed here, and you are very dear to us all. Live a happy and full life Severus" speaks Albus to Kaji.

"Thank You Albus, this means so much to me" smiles Kaji as he hugs Albus.

"WE will be sure to write you when we have the time" states Kai as they turn to leave.

Kai takes out two small brooms, waving his hand over them. The two brooms enlarge. Kai and Kaji each mount a broom, kicking off the ground. The two fly around the castle before taking off in one direction.

Kaji follows Kai as they start their journey to Yama Mori Rikuchi, Kai's father's Kingdom and soon to be Kai's Kingdom, both want to go home. Kai does flips in the air, as he adjusts to flying a broom, Kaji smiles and just watches Kai have his fun.

"My God Kaji, I can't believe I'm still having problems flying a damn broom" laughs Kai as his broom starts to drop.

"Please be careful love, you can hurt yourself very easily" smiles Kaji as Kai floats back up next to Kaji.

"I know I can, I just can't control this damn broom very well" sighs Kai as he swerves to the left.

"Did anyone ever teach you how to fly?" asks Kaji watching Kai to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

"Nope, never, I didn't have time to learn how to fly a broom; I had to study all the time. I am going to be ruling a kingdom with your help of course. I don't think I'll be able to rule over anyone without some kind of help" states Kai as he tries to fly straight.

"Do you know where we are going?" asks Kaji.

"Yeah I do, but it is faster if we just appear there then flying. Yet I don't want to use my powers to transport us. When I showed up at Hogwarts Zion used his powers to get us there. I don't think I could do the same thing because I have never done it before" smiles Kai doing an odd flip in the air.

"I see, well then we shall have to teach you once we get some time to ourselves to do so" speaks Kaji as they continue flying.

"Besides shouldn't you know where we are going, you did live there once before" states Kai doing another odd flip.

"True I did live there before, but I have not gone back for a very long time" speaks Kaji as he watches Kai flip around in circles.

"I have never been to Hogwarts but Zion went one time and he knew how to get there again. He told me he was the one that brought you there because your father wanted you to go to that school" states Kai as he tries to turn his broom one way and it goes the other way instead.

"Maybe you should ride with me, that way you won't hurt yourself" says Kaji taking a hold of the front of the broom.

"Changing the subject won't do Kaji" laughs Kai.

"Who ever said I was changing the subject on you, I just don't want you to be hurt" smiles Kaji watching Kai closely.

"Besides I just wanted to spend some alone time before we get there, because once we are there the ceremony will start and I won't have time to rest for a little while. The celebration starts afterwards then we have the bonding ceremony then another celebration. Unless we do the bonding and coronation one after another and the celebrations at the same time, so we won't have much time to ourselves" smiles Kai leaning over to kiss Kaji on the lips.

"Devil" laughs Kaji kissing Kai deeply.

"Is your mother pretty?" asks Kai suddenly.

"She is a very beautiful woman. Why do you ask?" remarks Kaji asking as well.

"You know what my parents look like, and I know your father is dead. Your mother lives in our lands but I have never seen here. I mean she lives with the Royal Families but not once has she come to any balls or any other gathering we have" speaks Kai softly.

"She has lost her heart. I haven't been home since I left. She just needs some healing from me and with your help. She will be like she was before I left. A happy mother whose husband is dead, and can't hurt her anymore" says Kaji softly as he starts thinking about his mother.

Kai lets Kaji reminisce about his mother and how much it hurt to leave her behind and never going back home to see her this whole time. Kai sighs as he closes his eyes, thinking about his mother and father. His father lied to the world to keep his secret after he left their lands to lead a normal life.

"Kai, we are almost there. We just passed a few barriers, we should land soon" speaks Kaji snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"Damn, I didn't want to be here so soon. We must have drifted off for a long time in order to be here already. Oh well, we should down there because we have a carriage taking us into our home town" speaks Kai as he lowers the broom slowly.

"You really do want us to have some time alone" smiles Kaji as the land on the ground.

"Yup, but mother send this out insisting that we travel this way, and she is waiting for inside the damn thing" sighs Kai as he waves his hand, making the brooms shrink before he puts them into his pocket.

The carriage door opens and a lady and man step out of the carriage, Asa standing beside the lady who has tears in her eyes. She has long black silk hair, bright blue eyes, and she has a smile on her face.

Kaji walks up to the woman and hugs her as he breaks down crying in her arms. Asa walks up to Kai hugging him before turning to watch Kaji and the women talk quietly. Kai smiles as he realizes the woman is Kaji's mother.

"Eileen Prince it is so nice to finally meet you" Kai speaks softly as he bows to the woman.

"Oh Prince Kai you do not need to bow to me" smiles Eileen as she bows down to Kai.

"Ma'am it is you who need not bow to me. You are precious because without you my love Kaji would not exist and for that I will be forever in your debt. Please my lady shall we get into the carriage and continue this conversation on the way home" speaks Kai softly again as he hold out his arm for her to take.

"Oh Severus, Harry is such a wonderful young man. I am so glad you two shall be bonded together" speaks Eileen to her son.

Asa and Kaji step into the carriage first, Kaji and Kai helping Eileen back into the carriage. Kai gets into the carriage afterwards and shuts the door behind him. Asa and Eileen on one side and as Kai and Kaji sit on the other side.

"So tell me how you have been Severus?" asks Eileen as she watches the two across from her.

"I've been ok, got into some bad stuff but that is over with, with the help of Kai. I am actually glad to be home" answers Kaji.

"Please Eileen I want to know why you never went to any gatherings we had?" asks Kai smiling.

"I had no reason to go. I did go to a few. The ones that involved you I went to, but you were too little to remember my face" smiles Eileen.

"I was never little" puffs Kai crossing his arms and turning his head.

"I can see you have your father's sense of humor and your mother's brains" laughs Eileen covering her mouth.

"I'm glad to see you laugh Eileen. You haven't laughed in a very long time" smiles Asa.

"It is wonderful to laugh, I have missed it and I have missed the outside. I shouldn't have stuffed myself in the house. I regret not going to see you Severus, but many things made me so sad that I couldn't face you, until now" speaks Eileen.

"Ma'am I know this may sound mean but I am glad Severus turned out the way he did, because he wouldn't be the man he is today if the things in his past did not happen" remarks Kai looking at Eileen then Kaji.

"I know what you mean" states Eileen as the carriage comes to a stop in front of the castle.

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	34. Coronation and Bonding

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Thirty-Three: Coronation and Bonding

Wow another chapter, this story seems to say that it doesn't want to end yet.

_**Italic bold means King Kai's thoughts to someone else**_

_Italic underline means anyone he chatting through thoughts_

"Come along you three, we will have more time to talk once inside" smiles Asa as they move toward the entrance of the castle.

"If I have to" sighs Kai as he walks forward into the castle.

"It seems Kai doesn't want to be here" smiles Eileen as she chuckles.

"It may be because of all the work that is ahead of us, all which must go on" speaks Kaji laughing as Kai pouts and crosses his arms.

"Come, your father will not wait much longer for you to be coroneted as King, he wants to rest for the rest of his life. The coronation will be first then right after it is the bonding of you two. This will all take place tomorrow, starting at nine in the morning. So tonight you should go to bed early, because I know for a fact that once the celebrations are over with you will want to sleep for a long time" smiles Asa as he leads them through the castle.

"Sounds like a bore" yawns Kai as he sits down in his father's office.

"A bore, Son you will be bonded and king that isn't a bore" speaks Kaze from his seat behind his desk.

"I don't care why can't we just skip it all and say we did it" speaks Kai not even looking at his father.

"Kai you know that the coronation and bonding has to happen or you can't be king or even say Kaji is yours forever" speak Asa watching his son.

"Don't you want me anymore" pouts Kaji as he looks at Kai.

"Of course I want you Kaji, I just want it done like now" sighs Kai.

"I shall you two to your rooms, as you can't sleep together tonight. So follow me you two" smiles Eileen standing up.

Kai and Kaji follow her down the hallway, Kaji looking around him, as he has never been in the area he is now in. Kai is just walking down the hallway wondering when he will be in his old room.

"Here we are Kaji, this is your room for right now, both of you will be moved to the King's chamber tomorrow. Asa and Kaze have already moved everything they owned out of the room but they must sleep there for one more night" speaks Eileen as she opens a door to one of the guest rooms.

"Kaji I'll see you tomorrow during the coronation to become King" says Kai softly as he leans in to kiss Kaji goodnight.

"Goodnight Kai" smiles Kaji kissing Kai on the lips.

Kaji walks into the room as Eileen closes the door behind him. He walks around the room, taking in the fine detail. He moves to the closet opening the door, he takes a look at the two pairs of clothes that is stashed in the closet.

One pair is pajama's that he can sleep in, the others is for tomorrow. He pulls out the pajama's and moves into the bathroom to change. After he changes he moves into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed he takes another look around the room.

_This big room is a guest bedroom. Damn._

_**You should see my room Kaji, but the King's room is even bigger than my room, mines the prince's room. **__**Now you should sleep as tomorrow will come soon enough, and with so much to do we won't be able to stop and think about anything.**_

_Goodnight love._

_**Goodnight Sev.**_

THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS ISA LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS

Kai moves around his room, waiting for the servants to come in and help him get ready. He knows he won't be able to fight them because it is their job to help out with huge on goings within and outside the castle.

"I don't want to be here" sighs Kai to a maid.

"I know sir but today is a big day, you are to be King and bonded" speaks the maid softly.

"Let's get this over with" pouts Kai as he walks out of the room and heads for the door that lead to the back yard where the coronation and bonding is happening.

THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS A LINE THIS IS

Kaji is standing in the crowd because Kai is going to be King first then the two will be bonded to each other. Kaji turns to look down the aisle to see Kai walking down with some elves behind him.

Kai smiles at Kaji before looking straight ahead of him to the stand his father and mother is on waiting for him. Kai steps up to the top stopping in front of James his father, he bows down. Tom steps forward taking the crown on top of Kai's head, he steps back.

"Today is a glorious day for everyone, today we greet a new King and he also bonds with his mate today. The people of Yama Mori Rikuchi (Mountain Woods Land) I give you Prince Harry my son. My son I am so happy to actually call you KING! Atra Esterni Ono Thelduin (May Good Fortune Rule Over You), Mor'ranr Lifa Unin Hjarta Onr (Peace Liver In Your Heart), Un Du Evarinva Ono Varda (And The Stars Watch Over Your). Rise and Greet your people" speaks James as he places the King's Crown on top of Harry's head.

Harry stands up. He turns to look out at the vast amount of elves standing before him. They all bow down to him. He raises a hand to let them know his people can stand up. He smiles as he takes a step forward to address his people.

"Elves of Yama Mori Rikuchi, I am glad to become your King at last. I shall do my best to lead us peacefully for as long as I am your KING!" speaks Harry loud and clear.

"Now it is time for the bonding of our KING to his MATE!" speaks Asa as she brings Kaji up the steps to stand next to Harry.

"MY MATE Severus Snape son of Eileen Prince" smiles Harry as he grabs Severus' hand.

"With the power of the Spirits of our ancestors and the energy of our forest I bind these two forever" Speaks James as he clasps their hands together.

Severus and Harry kiss each other as the elves all shout and holler. They turn to look at the crowd.

"Let the Agaeti Blodhren (Blood-oath Celebration) Begin" shouts James.

"Why is it called a blood oath?" asks Severus.

"You'll see" smiles Harry as the two walk up to a stone.

"I King Harry will protect this land with my blood" speaks Harry as he cuts his finger and lets the blood drip on the stone.

The stone glows for a minute, then returns to its original color.

"I Prince Severus will protect this land with my blood" speaks Severus copying Harry.

The stone glows once more, music starts once the stone stops glowing. Everyone starts to dance as Harry and Severus sit down at the head table. Laughing Harry turns to look at Severus.

"All of my old masters are here. Some may be teaching you so I'll point them out for you. Ah there is Trinity and Zexion" Harry points to a couple dancing on the floor.

Trinity and Zexion dance as a couple, spinning in a circle to the music. Trinity laughing as a Zexion keeps one hand on her stomach the whole time.

"Trinity is pregnant, but I don't know how far along yet. Oh there is Cloud and Leon" smiles Harry pointing to the two.

Cloud is sitting in a chair with Leon beside him. The two are talking to each other about something that they can't hear from where they are. Cloud had one hand on his stomach too, as he nods to something Leon has just said to him.

"Cloud must be just about a month along because he isn't showing at all. Cloud is very protective and he is not someone to mess with. Emerald and Ruby are talking to Kite and Rose" Harry point out the four standing by the drink table.

Emerald has his arms wrapped tightly around Ruby's waist as the two talks to Kite and Rose. Kite has an arm around Rose's shoulder as he drinks from his cup.

"Emerald and Ruby just got together about a year ago. I helped the two get together. Kite and Rose have a four year old and a six year old. The longest couple I know to date besides their parents and mine. Axel and Roxas are at it again" speaks Harry pointing to the two arguing about something.

Axel is trying to get Roxas to listen to him as Roxas keeps his back turned on Axel. Roxas just won't listen to whatever it is the Axel is trying to tell him. As he runs around Roxas trying to get him to stop and listen to him for a minute, so that he can explain something.

"Roxas has Axel wrapped around his little finger, and Axel will do whatever he wants except when Axel wants sex. Nothing stops him but the King's command. Sora is sitting on Riku's lap" speaks Harry as he point the two out.

Sora is sitting on Riku's lap feeding him some food, laughing at some of the things Riku says. Riku keeps talking about whatever it is that there conversation is about. Harry smiles as he watches Severus look around the place.

"Sora is Roxas' older brother and he is much scarier then Roxas could ever be. Roku and Asagi are dancing side by side with Dai and Ai" point out Harry knowing Severus needs to know about all the Master's in the area.

Roku and Dai are talking as they lead their mates around the dance floors. Asagi is laughing at something one of the men said as Ai just watches and listens to what they are talking about.

"Roku and Dai are twins, as Asagi and Ai like to believe they are sisters but they are not related to each other at all. Oh look who's trying to strip, its Hayner, I think he's drunk Olette is beside him and she hate it when he is drunk" speaks Harry pointing to the guy trying to take his clothes off.

Hayner is trying to take his shirt off but Olette has her hands on his shirt keeping it down. The two are talking back and forth about this as others gather around to watch. Olette grabs Hayner's hands and starts to drag him out of the room.

"Hayner is one of a kind. He works hard but likes to take as much time off as she can. Olette has always followed Hayner around but she can put her foot down when it becomes too much for her. Cypher and Moegi, Shion and Anita, are trying to get everyone to listen to their kind of music" Harry points them out at the DJ stand.

Cypher is trying to hand the DJ a CD that has their kind of music, Moegi and Anita are talking amongst themselves. Shion tries to get others to want to listen to the music so the DJ will play the CD.

"Cypher loves technology, and he actually changed his name to match him. Shion is just plain weird. Moegi likes to think of herself as a ninja. Anita is wild and likes to talk a little too much for me sometimes. Vexion is swinging from a damn tree again. I bet Larxene isn't too happy" Harry point to the man in the tree, only to see a woman in the tree.

Vexion is swinging from a tree limb and Larxene is climbing up the tree to get him to stop. Larxene finally gets to where Vexion is but he lets go of the tree and drops to the ground. He lands on his feet and waves to his mate.

"She'll kill him for that, as she isn't the type to take anything from anyone. Vexion likes to test his limit with her, to see how far he can stretch the limit. Kirara is there is trying to Sounga to dance with her" Harry point to the young woman pulling on a young man's arm.

Kirara is pulling on Sounga's arm, trying to get him up onto the dance floor, so she can dance with him. She loves dancing and Sounga just doesn't dance for anyone unless it is when the two are alone.

"Kirara is a wild spirit. She likes to go all out. Sounga doesn't like much, he talks even less. But what he talks about is deep and just what needs to be heard. Last but not least is Tsukasa and Nicholai, the two are standing in the back away from everyone" Harry points the two out.

Tsukasa is leaning against the wall, watching everyone else out on the dance floor, Nicholai is set back letting everything flow around him. Tsukasa shakes his head and says something. Nicholai talks back and walks out onto the dance floor.

"Tsukasa doesn't like to be around people, he has a hard time teaching his students because he is nerves around everyone. Nicholai thinks he's all that, and loves to mingle but he can't help but love Tsukasa" Laughs Harry as he pulls Severus out onto the dance floor.

T.B.C. Thanks to Isis princess as my beta. The weird words are from Eragon.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	35. Ten Years Later

Dark Meets Light

Chapter Thirty-Four: Ten Years Later

Well my lovely readers, this I'm afraid is the last chapter of this story.

Severus walks into the King's bedroom with food in one hand and paperwork in the other. Harry looks up from his position in bed and smiles at his mate. He waits until his food is placed in front of him before he speaks.

"Sev, you didn't have to bring my food or paperwork to me. I'm only five months pregnant, I can still get up and move around" speaks Harry as he starts to eat.

"I know but I was already up because Rose wanted some lesson in potions. So I decided to fix you some breakfast. I knew you wouldn't be up and about so early, I had time" remarks Severus as he sits down.

"Lucien and Damien with their masters?" asks Harry as he continues to eat.

"As Lucien told me 'I am the oldest in this family, eight years old and I will master everything so I can help out around the house more. Besides I will be the one to take over as King one day' and he took off" shrugs Severus.

"Lucien knows his duties just like I knew mine when I was his age. Damien will be six in a few months, what should we get him" ponders Harry as he pushes the rest toward Sev.

"Ask Tom, he knows Damien better than we do" states Severus eating from the tray. "Rose may be four but she knows what she is doing in the lab."

"She is the light of our day isn't she? Where is she anyway?" asks Harry looking around.

"Anita took her out to learn about the earth, she'll be back for lunch" answers Severus putting the tray away.

"You do know the maids and cooks will be mad at you right?" smiles Harry smacking Severus on the arm lightly.

"I don't care" smiles Severus as he bends down a little to kiss his mate on the lips.

"You sure are the Light of my day" smiles Harry.

"You are my Dark that shows me everything will be alright in the end" speaks Severus.

Harry meets Severus, Dark meets Light. The two were made for each other, Harry so innocent so light but holds onto a darkness that makes him show the world that he won't back down and face everyone and do what he must to keep peace. Severus so broken so dark, but holds a light within his darkness, something that shows he is not evil, nor mean, but has a heart of gold that needs to be protected from true darkness.

THE END

I'm signing out.

Good-Bye

Dark Angel from Mercury

Dark Angel from Mercury


End file.
